Someone Like You
by Nichole33
Summary: Julie’s freshman year of college finds her running into familiar faces…including a certain fullback. Tulie fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Someone Like You

Pairing: Tim/Julie

Synopsis: Julie's freshman year of college finds her running into familiar faces…including a certain fullback.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story…unfortunately.

AN: I love to write, but have never posted my stories for anyone else to read. So, it's kind of scary to put my work out there, but here goes! There aren't many Tim/Julie college-age stories, so hopefully this one will be received well. Reviews, comments, constructive criticism, etc. are all very welcome!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I should have gone to school in Alaska, Julie Taylor thinks to herself as she walks across the University of Texas campus, the late August heat causing her face to glisten and her hair to stick to her neck. Yep, definitely should have chosen a college with a cooler climate, she thinks as she slides her earphones in, cranking up her MP3 player as she makes her way down the sidewalk, her classes finished for the day.

It had always been Julie's dream to go away to college – Chicago, New York, Boston – it didn't matter, as long as it was away from Texas. And up until half way through her senior year, she had held on to that dream.

But the closer graduation came, the more she started to really think about being away from her parents and Gracie. They had gotten a lot closer during her senior year, mostly due to the fact that Julie was now out of her bratty, rebellious stage. Yes, she could admit that she had acted like a spoiled brat, and still had the occasional setback, but she felt she was now much more mature.

And then there had been her relationship with Matt. At the time she was making her choices, Julie didn't want to leave Matt. He had made the decision to stay in Dillon for college, and attend Dillon Tech. Julie had originally thought that she had at least a little something to do with his decision, but as the year dragged on, she had realized that he had stayed solely for his grandmother.

Their relationship had finally fizzled completely out a few weeks before Julie's graduation. She couldn't really say that it was either of their faults. Matt was caught up in taking his own college classes, and had made a new group of friends at school. Julie was focused on all the pressures of deciding a college and graduation. Somewhere in between all of that, their relationship had become more of a comfortable friendship than an actual relationship.

Julie had been the one to bring it up, and after a short discussion, they decided to go their separate ways. Julie still considered Matt a good friend, and would always have a special place for him in her heart. He was her first love, and she wouldn't forget that.

They talked occasionally, and she had seen him around town over the summer with a couple of different girls. She wasn't going to lie, it hurt to see him with other people, but she knew that Matt wasn't "the one" for her. And she was looking forward to starting her freshman year single, with plenty of options.

Julie's decision to attend UT had been finalized when she had been offered a full scholarship to the university. That was something that she just couldn't pass up. Her parents were ecstatic. Austin was only about an hour away from Dillon, so they were excited that she was still so close to home. And of course her dad was excited about getting some free Longhorn football tickets.

It was her second week as a freshman, and so far Julie was enjoying college life. Her classes seemed like they were going to be pretty easy, and she was learning her way around the campus.

Luckily, Tyra was still attending school there, which was great for Julie. She had her own official tour guide to the school and all the cool hangouts around town. And Tyra lived off campus in an apartment, which Julie knew she could use if an escape from dorm life was needed.

Her dorm roommate was a girl named Liza who was from down around San Antonio. So far she and Julie were getting along great. Liza was a little quirky, but Julie couldn't say anything – she knew a lot of people perceived her as a little quirky too. All in all, Julie was pretty happy with college life so far.

Yep, things were going pretty darn well, Julie thinks as she adjusts her backpack on her shoulder and takes a step off the sidewalk into the street, lost in her own thoughts.

Before she can glance up to look for coming traffic, she hears the loud blast of a car horn and the sound of screeching brakes. The sound startles her, causing her to misstep off the curb, bringing her ankle down at a weird angle, and sending her sprawling out into the street.

Julie quickly throws her arms out in front of her, trying to stop her fall, her hands coming into rough contact with the pavement. Julie feels a sharp pain as her hands and knees skin the pavement, adding to the pain already shooting through her ankle.

Letting out a small cry and a huff of air, she looks up to see that a Chevy pickup truck had obviously been the sound of the loud horn and screeching brakes, as it now rested about three feet from her body.

"Well shit." Julie mumbles under her breath, looking down at her scraped hands, noticing the light traces of blood appearing on her hands and knees.

Julie shakes her head as she hears the truck door slam and footsteps running around to the front of the truck.

"Fuck!" She hears a male voice say from behind her. "Are you okay? Did I hit you?"

"No. No, you didn't hit me." Julie mumbles, trying to stand as she feels a pair of strong hands taking a hold of her upper arms, trying to help her. Julie hisses in pain as she puts weight on her ankle, intense pain causing her to stumble backwards toward the maniac who had almost ran her over.

"Easy…easy." She hears the man say in a rough, deep rumble. Something about his voice sounding vaguely familiar. "Taylor?"

Julie turns slowly, the man's hands still holding her upper arms, trying to keep her from falling, and comes face to face with Tim Riggins.

Well, more like face to chest. The man was tall – and she wasn't.

"Tim?" Julie asks, almost unable to believe it. So Tim was the maniac that had almost ran her over and ended her life. Okay, maybe that was a little too dramatic, but he had nearly scared her to death.

"Hey Taylor." He says, his lips forming that little smirk that had led the girls, and women, of Dillon to do unspeakable things for a piece of the star fullback. "I thought that was you. All that blonde hair."

"You thought it was me as you proceeded to try and end my life, you mean?" Julie says smartly, cocking her eyebrow at him.

Tim grins as he ducks his head, the action looking charming and very boyish, which was not the case at all. Tim Riggins had definitely grown up, and was all man, she thinks as she gives him a quick once over, her gaze quickly returning to his face.

"You're the one who stepped out into the damn road without looking." He says simply. He tilts his head and gives her a pointed look.

"I was in the process of looking when you blared your horn and scared the hell out of me." Julie says quickly.

Looking around, she realizes that she and Tim are standing in the busy street with traffic still moving around them. The two of them chatting away like it's nothing out of the ordinary to stand in the middle of a busy intersection and have a conversation.

"If you had looked I wouldn't of had to 'blare my horn'." Tim says lightly, repeating her words.

He tightens his hold on Julie's arms as she tentatively tries to put weight back on her ankle.

"Oh God. Shit. It hurts." Julie says through clenched teeth. She grabs onto Tim's arm to hold herself steady.

Before Julie can say anything else, she finds herself being lifted into Tim's arms and cradled against his chest.

"What are you doing?" She all but yells at him.

"You obviously can't walk Taylor. And I really think we need to get the hell out of the middle of the road." He says, walking around toward the passenger side of his old Chevy.

"Well that doesn't mean I need you carrying me either Riggins." Julie says as she huffs, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Tim doesn't say a word as he opens the door and gingerly places her in the truck. Julie could tell he was taking special care not to jostle her ankle.

"I need my backpack. It must be laying in the road." Julie says. "At the scene of the crime." She says with a smirk of her own.

"Didn't know you were a comedian Taylor." Tim says dryly as he closes her door.

Julie watches as he walks to the front of the truck, bending over to retrieve her backpack from the pavement, before quickly making his way around to his side of the truck and climbing in.

Julie sits quietly as Tim pulls the truck back out into traffic, heading down the road. "Will you give me a ride to my dorm room?" Julie asks.

"Nope." He says quickly.

"No? What do you mean no?" Julie asks. She turns in her seat to look his way, wincing as the sudden movement causes more pain in her ankle.

"No I won't take you to your dorm. You need to see a doctor." Tim says. "Your ankle's already the size of a damn grapefruit." He says, nodding toward her foot resting on the floorboard.

"It's fine. Really." Julie says.

"You're goin'." Tim says simply.

Julie rolls her eyes. "No, I'm not. I hate doctors."

"Too bad Taylor."

"When did you become so damn bossy?" She asks sarcastically.

"When did you become so damn stubborn?" He asks right back. A smirk on his lips.

"I'm a Taylor. Stubborn is my middle name." Julie says with a grin.

Tim chuckles at her remark, glancing over and meeting her gaze. "I believe that." He says. "You need to get it looked at though. What about going to the campus doctor?"

Julie sighs, knowing that Tim is probably right and that it was no use arguing with him. "I guess so." Julie says quietly. "It does hurt like hell. Though it's more the size of an orange than a grapefruit."

"Definitely grapefruit." Tim says.

"Orange." Julie says right back.

"Grapefruit." Tim says with a smirk.

Julie laughs as she shakes her head, turning to look out the window as they make their way toward the campus doctor. She knew that Tim was just trying to aggravate her to take her mind off of the pain. He was doing a good job at it too.

She sure hadn't expected this. The hurt ankle or the run-in with Tim. Although she had to admit, that if she had to almost get ran over by someone and have them carrying her to the doctor, she wasn't going to complain too much about that certain someone being Tim Riggins.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Thanks to those of you that read the first chapter. I had a lot of hits, and a handful of reviews and story alerts (hopefully that doesn't mean lots of people read it and didn't enjoy it!). Thanks to amandahearts33, drealynnz, RoxyRyan055, Fleur27, and cenababy for the great reviews and AmyBeckett, Sienya, and crwong for the favorites! This chapter is for you all! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they arrived at the doctor's office, Julie knew that Tim had been right to make her go. Her ankle was swollen and already turning blue, and it was all she could do to keep from crying from the pain.

Julie insisted that she could hobble to the building with Tim's help and that she didn't need to be carried. After a few painful steps, Tim mumbled something about her being damn stubborn and scooped her up in his arms yet again, easily carrying her into the lobby.

As they entered the building, Tim looked around for an empty seat. The lobby was very crowded, and Julie knew that she would be waiting a while to be seen. Tim walks to a couple of chairs back in the corner, and slowly places her in one of them, taking extra care not to cause her anymore pain.

"Be right back." He says quietly.

Julie watches as he makes his way to the front desk, smiling at the lady behind the desk, watching as the lady all but melts at his attention.

Julie snickers. Tim always did have a way with the ladies. Obviously that hadn't changed.

As she sits watching him, Julie takes the chance to really look at Tim, something she hadn't been able to do in all the commotion.

He was still devastatingly good-looking. With his long hair and tan skin, and those soulful eyes that looked at you like they knew all your secrets. His clothes were still typical Riggins – old jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his lean, muscled body. He seemed a little taller and more muscular than his high school days, but that only seemed to add to his appeal.

She had seen him a couple of times since he had graduated high school. The most recent time being toward the beginning of the past summer. They had run into each other at the grocery store, and had stopped to chat for a few minutes. Nothing important really, just idle chitchat and then they had gone their separate ways.

Julie didn't really know how to classify her relationship with Tim. They were more than acquaintances, but not exactly friends. They shared a history, with Tim living with her family and saving her from two disasters – the tornado and her drunken fiasco with Riley.

No, they weren't like bosom buddies or anything, but they had always gotten along well. Julie had always thought that it had to do with the fact that they both accepted one another for who they were, and never mentioned it or tried to change it.

Julie faintly remembered her dad mentioning that Tim had been transferred from San Antonio State to UT on a football scholarship. Apparently Tim had impressed a lot of folks playing football at San Antonio last season. She wasn't surprised. Tim had been in a league of his own out on the field.

She smiles at him as he finally makes his way back toward her.

"Well?" She asks.

"We might be here a while Taylor." He says. Julie watches as he grabs a nearby chair and places it in front of her, gently lifting her leg and placing it in the chair, elevating her ankle before sitting down beside her.

"No jumping in line for emergencies?" Julie asks. A bit taken back by his taking care of her, not to mention the feel of his fingers on her bare skin.

"I told her that you were in extreme pain. Tried to make it sound really bad, even tried to charm her a little, but unless you're dying it looks like we'll be here a while." Tim says with a sigh, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I might be dying. I could have internal bleeding or something." Julie says dramatically. "Look at the size of my ankle."

Tim grins at her statement, shaking his head. "I think you'll live Taylor. And yeah, the ankle looks pretty damn bad. Definitely the size of a grapefruit." He says with a smirk.

Julie laughs as she leans her head back against the wall, once again happy that he was trying to take her mind off the pain.

"So…besides trying to run over freshmen in your truck, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a while." Julie says. Smirking at her own comment.

"I only try to run people down on Thursdays. You just happened to pick the wrong day to cross the street." He says with a chuckle. "Not much really. Football practice mostly."

"Yeah, dad had mentioned that you transferred in from San Antonio on a football scholarship." Julie says. "He was really proud of you."

Tim smiles. "Yeah, he was pretty proud of you too the last time we spoke. His little girl was going to UT and would only be an hour away from home." He says in a teasing voice.

Julie rolls her eyes playfully. "Yep. Even though, I secretly think he's just excited about free football tickets."

"Probably." Tim says with a grin.

"How is football going so far? I heard we should have a really good team this year."

"It's going good. I'm busting my ass everyday, but I'm pretty sure I'll see some playing time. Possibly even start, who knows." He says, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"That's good. I've already got my student tickets, so I'm set for next week's game." Julie says with a grin.

"It should be a good one." Tim says nodding his head. "What about you? How are you liking Austin so far?"

"Other than the heat it's great." Julie says quickly, Tim grinning at her comment. "Tyra's been showing me around and my classes seem pretty easy so far."

Tim frowns as he leans back in his seat. "I'm worried about my classes. I can already tell that it's going to be a hell of a lot harder than my classes at San Antonio State. And UT's a lot stricter on grades and athletics."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She says reassuringly. "But if you ever need help with something, just let me know."

Tim grins. "Tutoring…like old times huh?"

"Well, despite the fact that you almost killed me, you have gone above and beyond helping me out this afternoon. So, I owe you." Julie says, shrugging her shoulders.

"If I remember correctly I've saved you several times Taylor." He says with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Twice Tim. A tornado and a drunk, horny teenager." Julie says quickly.

"Still, that makes me a hero or something, right?" He asks, a huge grin on his face.

Julie lets out a half laugh, half snort. "Sure Tim. You're a regular white knight."

"Just doin' what I can Taylor. Doin' what I can." He says slowly. The sexy smirk on his face causing her to smile back at him.

"Julie Taylor." They hear someone call out, looking up to see a nurse standing at the entrance to the doctor's area.

"Come on Grapefruit." Tim says as he stands to help Julie up.

"Shut up Tim." Julie says as she pinches him in the side for the grapefruit comment.

Tim laughs as the two slowly hobble back into the doctor's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank God for elevators." Julie mumbles as the two step foot on the elevator in her dorm. Her room was on the third floor, and she didn't think she could do three flights of stairs with crutches.

After x-rays and having her foot poked and prodded, luckily the doctor had said that it was just a bad sprain. And the cuts and scrapes on her hands and knees were mostly superficial. No broken bones, for which Julie was highly grateful.

She had an ace bandage and a set of crutches to use for the next couple of days, and was told to take it easy and only put weight on the foot when she felt it was starting to feel better.

Tim had been great. He had stayed with her the whole time at the doctor's office and had really helped her maneuver around. Julie was pretty awkward with the crutches, and he had been quick to make fun of her about it. And now here he was trying to help her back to her dorm room.

"I really appreciate this Tim." She says as the two of them come to a stop on her floor.

"No problem." He says simply, walking slowly beside her down the hallway.

"This is me." Julie says as she comes to stop in front of her room, reaching out to open the door.

Tim quickly steps forward, opening the door for her and helping her into the room.

"Oh my God! Julie, what happened?" Liza says as she jumps up from her spot at her desk.

"Hey Liza. Some crazy person tried to run over me with their truck and I sprained my ankle. But I'm okay." Julie says as Tim helps her sit down on her bed.

"What? Did you call the cops? Damn stupid Austin drivers." Liza says shaking her head as she looks down at Julie.

Julie starts to laugh at Liza's words, quickly looking at Tim to find him smiling as well.

"What?" Liza says.

"Tim Riggins." Tim says, holding out his hand toward Liza. "The damn stupid driver who almost hit Taylor here. Even though it wasn't my fault." He says, throwing Julie a look.

"Huh?" Liza says confused as she shakes his hand.

Julie watches as Liza really looks at Tim, noticing just how good-looking he is. A blush quickly spreading on her cheeks. Happens every time, Julie thinks with a smirk.

"It's a long story." Julie says with a short laugh. "Thanks again Tim for helping me out."

"Like I said, no problem." He says. He smiles down at her, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Nope. I don't have any classes on Fridays."

"Me neither. I was just wondering if you were going to need help maneuvering across campus tomorrow with those crutches." He explains.

"No. I'll probably stay in here all day and take it easy." Julie says. "But thanks for the offer."

"No problem. Well, I gotta run or I'm goin' to be late for practice."

"You better go then. I don't want to get you in trouble. Besides, I've gotta call my dad and tell him about you nearly running me over." Julie says with a smirk.

Tim laughs quietly, shaking his head. "I might have to call Coach myself and tell him the true version of the story."

Julie laughs as he walks toward the door. "Thanks again."

"No problem Taylor. Nice to meet you Liza. Take it easy Grapefruit." Tim says with a laugh as he shuts the door behind him.

"Holy Mary and Joseph." Liza mutters as the door shuts. "Who was that?"

Julie laughs at Liza's reaction to Tim. "Tim Riggins. #33. Smooth talker and breaker of hearts everywhere."

Liza sits down on her own bed across from Julie. "He can break my heart any day." She says as she fans herself dramatically.

Julie smiles to herself as she leans back on her bed and closes her eyes. She laughs quietly as she thinks of the day's events and how her life had gotten turned upside down in the past few hours.

Julie didn't know why, but she had a feeling that her quiet freshman year was about to get a little more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Thanks so much to all you ladies that reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate all the positive feedback. Also thanks for all the story and author alerts! I'm glad that people are actually enjoying this fanfic! I hope this chapter will be well accepted too. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight shining through the blinds woke Tim up on Friday morning. Groaning, he rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 10:27. Damn. That was still early for a Friday.

He and a few teammates had gone down to Harper's, one of the popular hangouts in Austin, last night after practice. Tim had probably had one too many, and was feeling it this morning as he rolled himself out of bed and made his way toward the bathroom for a shower, knowing that will be the quickest way to return him to the land of the living.

After the quick shower, he grabs a faded pair of jeans and an old Dillon Panthers t-shirt, slipping them on his damp body before stepping out of his room and making his way down the hall.

"Mornin'." Tim says to Josh, his roommate sitting on the couch.

"Hey Riggs." Josh says, standing to carry his empty cereal bowl into the kitchen. "I used the last bit of milk. Sorry man."

Tim tries to give Josh a pissed off look, but can't pull it off. He ends up grinning instead. "No hard feelings, Curly." Tim says, using the nickname Josh had been given from the team because of his curly, brown hair.

"I'll buy some more today." Josh promises. "I've gotta run man. I'm gonna be late for my math class already. See you at practice." Josh yells as he rushes out of the apartment.

Tim smiles and shakes his head as he heads into the small kitchen to try and find something to eat. "Bye." He mumbles.

Josh was like a big ball of energy. Always talking and always on the go. In a lot of ways he was the anti-Tim, but Tim genuinely liked the guy. Josh played running back for the Longhorns, so Tim had quickly gotten to know him through the summer during the many two-a-day practices.

Josh had been looking for a roommate to help out with the apartment rent, and Tim had quickly jumped at the offer. Tim sure as hell didn't want to live in the dorms. Way too many rules to suit him.

So far he was enjoying going to UT and was glad that he had decided to transfer. He had already bonded with a lot of guys on the team and he had lucked up and found a nice apartment and a good roommate.

There was no short supply of females either. Tim had learned that the girls of UT were more than willing to show their support for the guys on the team. Not really that much different from high school and the endless rally girls when he really thought about it.

He was still a little worried about his classes, but he'd just have to buckle down a lot more this year. And of course, there was always the offer from Julie to fall back on.

Tim grins as he thinks of her. Julie Taylor. He had been pleasantly surprised to run into to her yesterday. Well, maybe 'run into' weren't the best words, but he had been surprised to see her. Coach had mentioned her being at UT, but he hadn't really thought about it until he'd seen that flash of blonde hair that was like none other.

She had been a real trooper. Tim had had ankle injuries before, and knew that her foot was probably hurting like hell. But there had been no tears, and no real complaining. Mostly just Julie and her witty, sarcastic comments – something that he had always loved about her.

Unlike other girls, Julie definitely kept him on his toes, and wasn't afraid to take him down a notch or two if she thought he needed it. It was nice in a way to have a girl who just accepted him and didn't have any false pretense or an ulterior motive.

He wasn't blind though, and Julie Taylor was definitely easy on the eyes. With that long blonde hair and big brown eyes, and those lips that could drive a man to impure thoughts in a second, she was definitely going to drive the young men of UT wild.

Tim wasn't sure why that thought made him cringe. But he didn't ponder on it, shrugging it off quickly. She was Julie Taylor. And she was a friend. End of story.

"Friends." Tim mumbles. He finally gives up looking for anything to eat in the kitchen. The cabinets were pretty much bare, and he was hungry.

Tim heads over to the door to grab his boots, deciding to go out and grab a bite to eat for lunch. As he's pulling his boots on, his mind wanders back to Julie and how she said that she was going to stay in her dorm room all day.

I'll take her lunch, he thinks to himself, quickly liking the idea. It would be the 'friendly' thing to do after all.

He didn't have anything to do until practice much later in the afternoon. What better way to spend a few hours than by aggravating Julie Taylor, he thinks with a smirk as he heads out of the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tyra…" Julie says. "Will you please stop laughing? It's really not that funny."

Julie had been in the dorm room all morning by herself and she had started to get antsy already. She had intended to call Tyra and tell her about the events of the previous day, hoping to receive a sympathetic ear. Unfortunately, Tyra obviously thought it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard from the way she was laughing.

"Tyra, seriously."

"Oh Julie. I'm sorry. It's just funny." Tyra laughs. "Come on. You've gotta admit that the whole situation is kind of funny when you think about it. I mean, especially it being Tim and all."

"Maybe slightly humorous looking back on it. But I don't think it warrants laughing until you cry, which is what you sound like you're doing." Julie says, stretching back to lie on her bed.

"Sorry Jules. Really. I am sorry that you got hurt though. Do you need me to bring you anything?" Tyra asks. "I'm on my way to work, but I could stop by later if you need something."

Julie wants to say 'Yes! I need company.' Liza had left out for classes early that morning and wasn't expected back 'til much later in the day.

"No. I'm good." Julie says instead.

"Well, make sure you take it easy like the doctor said. How can I take you out to enjoy the Austin night life with you on crutches?"

Julie laughs quietly. "I'll be back to normal in a few days, and then I fully expect to do some clubbing."

As Tyra starts to say something else, Julie hears an unexpected knock on her door.

"Who's that?" Tyra asks.

Julie struggles up to a sitting position, reaching for her crutches so that she can maneuver to the door. "I don't know. Probably a neighbor or something. I guess I'll let you go so you can get to work. Call me later."

"Okay girl. Take care." Tyra says before hanging up.

As Julie slowly makes her way to the door, she hears another knock.

"Hold your horses!" She yells. "I'm coming already."

Opening the door, she is surprised to see Tim standing on the other side, leaning against the doorjamb like he belongs there.

"What took you so long Taylor?" He asks, that famous Riggins smirk forming on his lips.

"It takes us cripples a little longer to make it to the door Tim." Julie says smartly as she wonders what he's doing there.

Tim laughs at her comment, and she once again notices how utterly gorgeous he is without even trying.

He holds out a large plastic bag. "I brought lunch."

Julie smiles. "Seriously?"

"Yep. It's not much. Just a couple of sub sandwiches and chips, but I figured you might not be able to make it to the food court or anywhere else to get something." Tim says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds delicious to me." She says. "Um, did you bring lunch for you too or are you just dropping something off for me?"

Tim grins as he runs his hand through his hair. "Well, I brought us both lunch. That is if you can handle my company two days in a row."

"Well, to be honest I usually don't eat with people that try to kill me, but for you I guess I'll make an exception." Julie says, grinning up at him.

"That's really big of you Taylor." He says with a smirk.

"That's me – heart of gold." Julie says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "One request though."

"Name it."

"Do you think we could maybe eat downstairs, or even outside at the picnic tables. I'm about to go crazy cooped up in this room." Julie says, giving him a pleading look.

"I think I can handle that." He says with a grin.

A little later finds them out on the lawn in front of Julie's dorm, sitting on the grass underneath a large oak tree. The picnic tables had been full, so the two of them had opted for the shade of the large tree. Julie was sitting with her back against the tree, her legs spread out in front of her. Tim was sitting a couple of feet away, facing her as he devoured his sandwich.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. That was something Tim had always enjoyed about being with Julie. Unlike other girls, Julie was able to enjoy the silences instead of talking incessantly. Though at times she could be a chatterbox, she always seemed to know when to talk and when to take it easy.

He watches as she finishes her sandwich before opening her bag of chips. Julie always ate one thing at a time, finishing one item before she would begin another. He had learned that weird habit when he had lived with the Taylor's, and had enjoyed teasing her about it. That was just one of her many quirks, he thinks with a grin.

Julie looks up to see Tim grinning at her. "What?" She asks, knowing that grin means he's probably up to no good.

"Nothing."

"You're thinking something. Though I probably don't want to know." She says quickly, arching her eyebrow as she pops another chip into her mouth.

Tim continues to grin, but just shakes his head as he continues eating his lunch.

"I needed this." Julie says a few moments later as she finishes her meal, sitting her trash to the side.

"Cabin fever huh?" Tim asks.

Julie laughs quietly. "Yeah, pretty much. I was about to go crazy in there when you showed up."

"Glad I could be of service." He smirks. "Those dorm rooms are too damn small."

"I agree." Julie says with a nod. "Do you live on campus?"

Tim shakes his head as he wads up his trash and sets it to the side. "Nope. Live a couple of blocks over in an apartment. I got lucky and found a room with a buddy on the team."

"That's good. The dorm's not so bad. I just worry about not having my own room. Liza's great, but I know that I like my alone time every now and then though. I guess I'll just have to escape every now and then."

"Well, one thing I've already learned about Austin is that there's lots of cool places to hang out."

"Yeah. Tyra's supposed to show me the hot spots. Well, whenever I recuperate." Julie says with a small laugh, nodding toward her injured foot.

Tim grins. "You and Collette out on the town sounds like trouble."

"Probably." Julie says with a smirk.

"Tyra and Lando still true lovin'?" Tim asks with a grin.

Julie laughs at his statement. "If you mean are they dating, then yeah. Landry's going here too, so they'll be able to spend plenty of time together."

"They're an odd pair, but I guess it works." Tim says. He leans back, propping himself up with his arms. "Heard you and Seven split."

"Yeah. A few weeks before graduation."

"Y'all seemed like the perfect couple. What happened?" Tim asks.

"I don't know. It sounds cliché, but we just grew apart. We got to be more of just good friends than boyfriend and girlfriend." She says simply.

"Yeah." Tim nods slowly. "So the sex got old, huh?"

Julie laughs. "I didn't say that Tim. Leave it to you to make it about sex though."

Tim grins as he notices the slight blush on her cheeks. "Y'all still talk?"

"Not really. I mean, I still consider him a friend and all, but I haven't talked to him in a while."

Tim nods, understanding what she means. He and Lyla had been the same way. They had went there separate ways because of the school situation, but Tim would still consider her a friend, even though he hadn't seen or heard from her in probably half a year.

"How about you and Lyla? I know you guys kind of ended things last year. Do you guys still talk?" She asks.

Julie must be a mind reader, he thinks with a grin. "No."

"But you guys ended things amicably right? No hard feelings or anything right?" Julie asks.

Tim just nods as he leans forward and pulls his knees up, wrapping his arms loosely around them.

Julie laughs at his lack of response. "I see how it is. You ask me twenty questions about my breakup with Matt and I answer each one. I do the same to you, and I get a nod. Not fair Tim."

"Taylor, haven't you figured out I'm more the strong, silent type?" He says, giving her a sexy smirk.

Julie rolls her eyes as she stretches her legs out, making sure not to jostle her ankle. "Pig-headed is more like it."

Tim laughs quietly, but doesn't disagree. He watches as Julie tries to get comfortable, stretching her bare, tan legs out very near him. Julie did have some mighty fine legs, he thinks to himself as his eyes run from the hem of her shorts down to her dainty feet.

"What's that on your ankle?" He says. He reaches out to touch a spot of black on her uninjured ankle.

Julie twists her ankle to the side, revealing a small heart tattoo. "It's a tattoo."

Tim couldn't help but start laughing. Julie Taylor had a tattoo. He leans forward to get a better look, lightly running his finger over it.

He notices Julie's intake of breath and the shiver that runs through her body. Hmmm, maybe Julie wasn't as immune to him as she seemed to be.

"What? Never seen a tattoo before?" Julie says smartly, pulling her leg away from him.

Tim looks at her, grinning like an idiot. "Not on you." He says. "When'd you get that?"

"Junior year."

Tim whistles lowly. "What'd Coach have to say about that?"

"A lot." Julie laughs. "You would have thought that I had committed a felony or something the way that he and mom acted. But, they eventually got over it. Thankfully."

"You know, in a way it's so not you. But at the same time, it suits you Taylor." Tim says, giving her a smile that makes her stomach flutter.

"Thanks. I thought so too." She says, giving him a returning smile.

Julie watches as Tim's sincere smile changes into a mischievous grin. "Got anymore tattoos? You know, in more interesting places?"

Julie can't help but laugh as she feels her cheeks blushing. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She says playfully.

Tim laughs quietly, shaking his head, not sure what to say to that. The thing about it was, he realized that he would like to know - which was scary as hell. This was Julie-fucking-Taylor, not just some random girl. And he sure didn't need to be thinking of her like that. That would only lead to trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Again, thanks so much for all the great reviews. I'm glad you ladies are reading and reviewing! Here's chapter four of the Tim and Julie flirt-fest. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Landry, shut up." Julie says with a laugh.

Julie was having lunch with Landry and Tyra in the campus food court, and was starting to feel like she had been transported back to high school. It was like having lunch back at Dillon High, with Julie having to put up with their antics.

"All I'm saying Julie is that you could probably get a few dates out of this whole injury if you just milked it some. Guys would be coming out of the woodwork to help you out." Landry says.

"Landry, I really don't think Julie needs dating advice from you." Tyra says, as she turns to give Landry a smile.

"Well honey, I'm just trying to help a friend out." Landry says as he stretches his arm out behind Tyra's chair.

Julie grins as she watches the pair. Tim was right – they were an odd pair, but it worked somehow.

Almost as if thinking of him makes him appear, Julie looks up to see Tim walking through the food court with a group of guys, most likely football players judging by their large builds.

Julie hadn't seen him since he had brought her lunch, which had been several days ago. She had to admit that she had really enjoyed spending time with Tim, more than she would have expected. She had been slightly disappointed that he hadn't stopped by to check on her anymore since then.

As the group passes by their table, Tim glances her way and their gazes meet. Julie smiles and gives him a small wave, watching as he tells the group that he'll catch them later and heads toward her.

"Hey Taylor." He says. He smiles as he takes a seat in the chair beside her. "Hey Tyra. Landry. How are yah man?"

"Hey Riggs." Landry says excitedly. "I'm good, I'm good."

Julie can't help but grin. Landry had always been a big fan of Tim's. Matt had told her about Landry's whole WWRD – What Would Riggins Do?- philosophy. Tim obviously still rated pretty high on Landry's popularity list from the looks of Landry's excitement at seeing him.

"Tim." Tyra says simply, smiling at him.

"What are you guys up to?" Tim asks, as he turns to look at Julie.

"Just having lunch. Wasting time between classes. You?" Julie asks.

"Same." Tim answers. "How's the ankle, Grapefruit?" He asks with a smirk.

"Grapefruit?" Tyra asks curiously.

"Don't ask." Julie says quickly, causing Tim to laugh. "The ankle's much better."

"No more crutches?"

"Nope. I even went without the ace bandage today." Julie says. "It's a lot better. I won't be winning any marathons anytime soon because it's still tender, but lots better."

"I'm glad." Tim says.

"Me too." Julie says with a smile.

"I was trying to tell her that she needed to play up the injury so that she could snag some dates, but she won't listen." Landry says, shaking his head.

Tim grins at Landry. "Yeah, she's pretty stubborn."

Tim laughs as Julie punches him in the arm, trying to lean back out of her reach.

"Julie doesn't need any help trying to get dates. There are two different guys in our Speech class that are dying to ask her out but she won't do anything about it." Tyra says giving Julie a pointed look.

"Is that so?" Tim says slowly. He tries to play it off like the thought doesn't bother him, but for some reason the idea leaves a funny taste in his mouth.

"No." Julie says quickly, shaking her head at Tyra. "They're just being nice, but Tyra keeps saying that they're flirting."

"Taylor, guys can't 'just be nice'. They've got to have an ulterior motive. Most likely to get in your pants." Tim says.

Julie shakes her head. Somehow Tim's conversations always led to sex. "Tim, does it always have to be about sex?"

"Ninety-nine percent of the time, yes." He says with a sexy smirk.

Julie rolls her eyes playfully. "Well, this is the one percent of the time that it's not."

"You just can't tell when someone's flirting with you is the problem." Tyra says, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table.

Julie throws an annoyed look at her friend. "Yes Tyra, I do know when someone's flirting with me."

"Well, it would be okay if you didn't Julie." Landry says quickly. "I can't tell when girls are flirting with me either."

"That's because girls don't flirt with you, honey." Tyra says, patting Landry on the leg.

Tim and Julie laugh at Landry's wounded look, glancing at each other as they do so.

"Besides, what happened to single Julie Taylor coming to UT to live it up and date tons of guys." Tyra says. "That's all I've heard for the past month before classes started."

Julie glances at Tim, not sure that she wants to have this conversation in front of him. Yeah, she had said that she wanted to date around, and enjoy her freshman year without being tied down, but she wasn't sure that she wants Tim to know that. She watches him, waiting for him to start teasing her about it.

She's surprised when he doesn't. Instead he looks over at her with a strange look on his face. "You planning on playing the field Taylor?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." She says. "I'm just looking to have fun. Nothing serious. Whatever happens, happens."

Tim nods slowly. He understood. It was her freshman year, and she was an attractive, single girl. She deserved to have some fun, but for some reason the thought wasn't sitting real well with him.

"Change of subject." Julie says quickly, not liking the somber mood that had suddenly descended on the group. "Getting ready for this week's game?" She asks Tim, taking a sip of her drink.

Tim smiles as he leans forward, placing his forearms on the table. "Yeah. Can't wait." He says. "You guys coming out to the pep rally on Friday night?"

"Oh yeah. Wouldn't miss it." Landry says quickly. "Tyra even took off work from Applebee's that night."

Tyra grins. "Landry's pretty excited about his first college football pep rally if you can't tell."

Tim smiles. "How 'bout you Taylor? You coming out to support the team?"

"That's the plan." Julie says. "Now that I'm back on two good feet, I plan on actually getting out of the dorm room this weekend."

"I don't know what you guys have planned for after Saturday's game, but there's a big after party at one of the player's homes out on the lake." Tim says, looking at the group.

"I haven't heard anything about an after party." Tyra says with a frown.

Tim smirks. "That's because it's a kind of invitation only party. Just players and friends, so that the whole damn school doesn't show up."

"Count us in." Landry says quickly, not bothering to ask Tyra her thoughts on the subject.

"I guess that's a yes for us then." Tyra says nudging Landry in the shoulder.

"Taylor?" Tim asks, meeting her gaze.

"Sounds like fun. My first college party." Julie says with a grin.

Tim smirks, remembering the last party that he attended with Julie and how it had ended with him saving her drunk ass from some little punk.

"This one will be different from that one." Julie says, reading Tim's thoughts from the smirk on his face.

"I don't know Taylor. You're a lightweight with the alcohol." Tim says with a grin.

"That's true Jules." Tyra says. Nodding as she agrees with Tim.

"What is this? Make fun of Julie day?" Julie says sarcastically, causing the others to laugh. "First I get ragged for the flirting thing, now I'm a lightweight."

"It's only because we love you." Landry says with a grin. "Isn't that what you always tell me when you're making fun of me?"

Julie rolls her eyes playfully as she laughs along with them, turning to find Tim watching her with a smile on his face.

She seemed to be making him smile a lot, which was a little disconcerting. Tim Riggins was hot, but a smiling Tim Riggins was almost too much to handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Friday night, and the first pep rally of the season was in full swing. Julie was finding that college pep rallies weren't really all that different from the ones from high school, maybe other than the fact that it was held outside.

The pep rally was being held outside on the quad, and it seemed like hundreds of people were gathered on the grassy lawn. The band was playing loudly, the cheerleaders were in short skirts, and the players stood on the stage looking cocky in their orange and white jerseys.

Yep, the only thing really missing to make it different from Dillon pep rallies was Buddy Garrity yelling about state championships.

She, along with Liza, Tyra, and Landry, were packed in so close together that she could barely move, and the closeness sure wasn't helping her feel any cooler. Julie was grateful for the breeze that was blowing, making the muggy Texas night bearable.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Tim." Liza says, pointing toward the group of players standing on the large stage.

Yeah, that's Tim, she thinks to herself as she nods at Liza. Julie had spotted him a while ago though. Her eyes had searched for him as soon as the players entered the pep rally and took their spots on stage. He looked good, as he usually did, in his old jeans and Longhorns jersey.

Julie was starting to get a little worried. She couldn't seem to get Tim out of her thoughts. She found herself thinking about him at odd times, and looking for him around campus, hoping to run into him.

She tried to tell herself that it was just because they were friends. But she had pretty much come to the conclusion that was a lie.

She wasn't going to go so far as to say that she had a crush on him, but if she didn't get control of herself, she was scared that's where it was headed.

And that idea was just laughable, she thinks to herself. She was so not Tim's type, and he probably saw her as more of a little sister than anything else.

Nope, Julie definitely had to shake these strange feelings and get a grip. She sure couldn't let Tim know how she was feeling.

"Hello…earth to Julie." Liza says, as she waves her hand in Julie's face.

"Huh? Sorry." Julie says.

"You okay?" Tyra asks, giving Julie a worried look.

Julie nods quickly. "I'm good. Just spaced out for a second."

"Well, we're about to head out." Tyra says, taking Landry's hand. "See you at the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Julie says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Julie turns to Liza as the couple turns to walk away. "You ready to go, Liza?"

Julie was kind of surprised that the pep rally was already over. People were scattering, making their way off the quad.

"Sure. If you're ready, I am." Liza says with a smile.

The two start to make their way back toward their dorm, moving slowly through the crowd of people.

"Callin' it a night Taylor?" Julie hears from behind her.

Tim, she thinks with a grin.

She turns to find him standing behind her, his hands in his back pockets as he looks down at her with a smirk.

"Hey Liza." Tim says, turning to grin at the girl.

Julie glances at Liza. She looks like she's about melt, her face practically beaming from Tim's hello.

"Hey. Hey, Tim." Liza says quickly.

Julie smiles. "Nice pep rally."

"You never liked pep rallies." Tim says.

"True." Julie says with a grin. "How'd you manage to get #33?"

"Got lucky." Tim shrugs. "I was damn #27 at San Antonio. So it's nice to be 33 again."

Julie nods. "You look good. I mean, um, you don't look good, but you look good in that number." She says quickly, tripping over her words.

Tim chuckles at her flustering. "Whatever you say Taylor." He says with a grin.

Julie rolls her eyes playfully, glancing at Liza to see her staring at Tim, a goofy grin on her face.

"Well, we've gotta go. And I'm sure you've got a few bars to hit tonight."

"Nah." Tim says. "No drinking tonight. Got a big game tomorrow in case you've forgotten, Taylor."

"Well, if I remember correctly, I think you played the majority of your high school games with a hangover, or still half drunk." Julie says with an arch of her eyebrow.

Tim grins. "True. But not tonight."

Julie watches as he runs his hand through his hair, looking like something out of a magazine as he stands there before her.

"Still plannin' on coming to the party after the game tomorrow?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah." Julie says.

"You should come too." Tim says to Liza. "It's gonna be one big celebration after we win tomorrow."

"Yeah. That sounds great." Liza says excitedly. "I'll definitely be there."

"Sweet." Tim says, grinning at Julie. "Well, you ladies take it easy. See yah tomorrow Taylor."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Julie says with a smile.

"Bye." Liza says excitedly.

Tim gives Julie one last grin before turning and making his way toward a group of players. Julie watches for a few seconds before turning and making her way toward her dorm.

"Ahhhh!" Liza squeals, grabbing onto Julie's arm. "He is sooooo damn sexy!"

Julie laughs at Liza, shaking her head at her.

Even though Julie definitely agreed. Tim was hot. There was no question about that.

The problem was going to be continuing to spend time with him without letting him know that she felt that way.

Easier said than done, she thinks, as she makes her way across campus. Much easier said than done.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Thanks for the great feedback! You ladies make sure to read and review - I love hearing what you all think! Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was an air of excitement in the car as Julie and her friends made their way to the party out on the lake.

Liza was excited to be going to her first college party and hopefully meet some cute football players.

Landry was excited to get to the party where there would be some testosterone – the poor guy had been stuck with the girls all day.

And Tyra, well Tyra was just Tyra – always looking forward to a good party.

Julie was pretty excited too. The Longhorns had pulled off a win over the Wyoming Cowboys earlier in the day. The game had been a good one, with the Longhorns easily taking the win.

Tim had gotten to play most of the game, and from what Julie could tell, he had done great. Her eyes had pretty much stayed glued to the #33 the entire game.

She couldn't help but feel proud of him as she had watched him make play after play.

Her dad had been proud of him too. He had called Julie after the game to ask how she'd liked it and to tell her to tell Tim congratulations.

And she would definitely tell him, already envisioning his cheeks blushing slightly and that little half smile on his lips. The one sure way to embarrass Tim was to give him a little bit of praise.

She was looking forward to seeing him, and also having a few drinks and just letting loose and enjoying herself.

"Do I look better with my hair pulled up or down?" Liza asks, leaning over the front seat of Landry's car to try and look in the mirror.

"Liza, seriously. It's just a party." Tyra says turning to the backseat to give Julie an exasperated look.

Julie gives Tyra a smile. Liza had worked her way into their little group, and Julie was glad that everyone got along so well.

While Tyra liked to complain that Liza talked too much, Julie knew that she truly liked the girl.

"Tyra, we don't all have great boyfriends like you, you know." Liza says. "Tonight could be the night I find the guy of my dreams. Or at least somebody to mess around with."

The girls all laugh as Landry just shakes his head from his spot in the driver's seat.

"I've gotta find more male friends at UT." He mumbles under his breath, causing them to laugh even louder.

The group finally arrives at the party, following Tim's directions. From the many vehicles parked around the large lake house, the party didn't seem to be as secretive as Tim had said.

The four of them make their way into the house and through the crowds of people. They stop along the way for a few drinks – some sort of fruit punch concoction that tastes more like liquor than punch.

After getting drinks, they make their way out the back door and onto a large patio with a beautiful view of the lake.

Tiki torches lined the back yard, bathing the area in light, and loud rock music was blaring from a speaker system.

A huge pool, complete with a waterfall was the centerpiece of the patio. Several people had decided to take advantage of the large pool, some clad in only their underwear from the looks of it.

"This is what I'm talking about." Landry says, eyeing several girls in bikinis sitting on the side of the pool.

Tyra smacks him in the back of the head. "Watch it buddy."

Julie snickers as her eyes search the crowd, looking for a certain somebody.

She finally spots Tim on the other side of the patio, a girl on each arm.

Of course he would be surrounded by females. And not just any females – busty, gorgeous females. Julie was hoping that maybe Tim had grown out of his rumored man-whore reputation from high school. Guess not, she thinks.

He looked good. Real good. He was wearing a snug white t-shirt, with a Longhorns symbol on the front and a pair of jeans with holes in some interesting places. The white shirt showed off his tan, and his hair actually looked like it had been combed in the past twenty-four hours.

And he was smiling. That sexy Tim Riggins smile that made the ladies go crazy. Julie wasn't sure if the smile was from the big win or the bevy of girls surrounding him, or a combination of both.

"There's Tim." Landry says, pointing across the pool.

"Yummy." Liza says quietly, nudging Julie as they make their way around the pool and toward Tim and his entourage of females.

"Hey…Lando." Tim says loudly as he sees Landry approaching, the others following.

Julie watches as Tim disengages himself from the girls easily, standing to give Landry some kind of macho handshake that she would never understand. She glances back at the forgotten females, and almost laughs at the disappointed looks on their faces.

"You ladies are all looking especially hot tonight." Tim says with a grin, his gaze flitting over Tyra and Liza, and coming to rest on Julie.

"Cut the crap, Tim." Tyra says quickly, taking Landry's hand.

Tim shakes his head, still grinning. "Just trying to be nice, Collette."

"Awesome game today Riggs. You played great. That hit you laid on #76 in the third quarter was just awesome." Landry says in an excited voice.

"Thanks man. It felt good to get a win."

"Dad said to tell you congratulations and good game." Julie says, watching the color appear in his cheeks. She knew him so well.

Tim gives her a little half smile. "Tell Coach I said thanks."

Julie nods. "I will."

"You didn't tell us it was going to be a pool party." Liza says, finally finding her voice.

Tim glances toward the pool, shrugging his shoulders. "Didn't know it was." He turns back with a mischievous smirk, glancing at Julie. "Y'all can strip down to your underwear, or even your birthday suits if you wanna swim though."

Julie rolls her eyes, trying to keep her own cheeks from blushing at his words and the look he was giving her.

"Don't be shy Taylor." He says playfully, taking a quick step back as Julie reaches out to try and punch him in the arm.

"Riggs, help me out here."

Julie turns to see a curly-haired guy trying to carry a tray full of drinks in one hand and six-pack of beer in the other.

"Easy Curly." Tim says, grabbing the beers from his buddy and throwing his arm across his shoulders. "Curly, let me introduce you to some friends of mine. This is Landry, Tyra, Liza, and Taylor there on the end."

"It's Julie." Julie says quickly. "Tim is the only one who calls me Taylor."

Josh laughs. "Yeah, he's big on the nicknames. Please call me Josh. I have to put up with Curly from the guys on the team."

"Another drink?" Tim asks, passing everyone another drink from Josh's tray.

He pauses in front of Julie, biting the inside of his jaw and tilting his head. "I don't know Taylor. Two drinks might be too much for little ole you."

"Shut up Tim." Julie says quickly, grabbing the drink from him as he starts laughing.

The group settles down on some patio furniture surrounding the pool, drinking, laughing, and carrying on about the game.

Tim introduces them to several guys on the team, way too many for Julie to remember on a good day, much less when she already had a buzz going on from the punch.

Julie had somehow ended up sitting beside Tim on the chaise lounge. His muscled thigh was pressed against hers, and their arms touched every time he took a drink of his beer.

She felt like electricity was coursing through her everywhere that his body was touching hers. It was more than a little distracting, and Julie found it hard to keep up with the group's conversation.

Julie found herself staring at his hand wrapped around his bottle of beer. He had nice hands. Large, tan, with long, lean fingers. She could see a few calluses, and knew that his hands would feel rough against her skin.

Shit. Where had that thought come from? One, she did not need to be sitting there admiring Tim Riggins' hands. And two, she sure as hell didn't need to be imagining them anywhere on her.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." Julie mumbles, standing quickly and walking away from the group, needing a minute to get her hormones in check.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Riggs, I think we're about to head out." Landry says much later in the evening, Tyra by his side.

"Alright." Tim says, standing from his spot beside the pool. "Liza and Taylor ridin' back with y'all?"

"Well, Liza says she's getting a ride back with Josh." Tyra says, pointing toward the two of them sitting down on the pier.

Tim turns toward where Tyra's pointing, surprised to see his roommate and Liza looking pretty cozy with one another.

"You go Curly." Tim mutters, grinning as he turns back around.

"And Julie's not ready to go yet, even though she's about three sheets to the wind." Tyra says, shaking her head.

"You think you could give her a ride back to her room whenever you leave?" Landry asks. "That way we can go ahead and leave."

"No worries." Tim says. "I'll make sure little Taylor gets home safe and sound."

"Thanks man." Landry says.

"Take it easy you two." Tim says. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tim says with a smirk, slapping Landry on the back as the pair turns to leave.

Tim takes a drink of his beer and glances at his watch. It was already well after midnight. He probably needed to be heading out pretty soon himself.

He looks over at Julie, standing with a group of people around the hot tub, her body swaying back and forth to the loud music coming from the speakers.

Tim could tell just from watching her that she was wasted. She was laughing loudly and her cheeks were flushed. And she was doing more stumbling than dancing.

But Tim thought that she looked damn good. He had been thinking that since he had first laid eyes on her tonight.

With all the other hot girls at the party, many of them throwing themselves at him, he only had eyes for her.

Her dark jeans fit her like a second skin. Her purple, skimpy tank top left little to the imagination, giving him a delightful view of her cleavage and curves.

And all that long, blonde hair. There was something about it that had him itching to run his fingers through it. He wanted to know if it would feel like silk, because that's what it looked like.

"Shit." He mumbles to himself. I'm sounding like a damn romantic or something, he thinks as he shakes his head.

Don't even go there Riggins, he thinks to himself as he slowly makes his way toward her to carry her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the funnest party ever. Didn't you think so? I mean, there was a pool and punch and people." Julie rambles, giggling loudly.

Tim couldn't help but grin as he shook his head. Julie was shit-faced. There was no other way to put it.

He had managed to get her from the party to his truck without any problems, but she had talked nonstop on the ride back to her dorm, and giggled like crazy.

He walked around the truck and opened her door, reaching in to help her out, knowing that she wasn't very steady on her feet.

"Whoa…" Julie says loudly as he helps her out, laughing as she looks up at him, meeting his gaze.

Tim smiles at her. "Let's get you inside Taylor."

He places his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip as they make their way inside and over to the elevator.

"You don't wanna take the steps? They're probably faster. And better for you too. You know that it's important to stay in good shape Tim." Julie slurs, leaning into him as the doors to the elevator close.

Tim grins, squeezing her hip. "Don't think I can handle the stairs tonight."

"Yeah. Yeah." Julie nods. "You probably don't need the stairs anyways. I mean, you're Tim Riggins. You've got like the body of a god or something. All the girls love your body." She says dramatically, waving her hands around.

Tim tries to hold back a laugh. Julie was going to be so embarrassed if she remembered any of this tomorrow.

"You love my body Taylor?" He asks with a smirk, helping her off the elevator and moving slowly toward her room.

"Well, duh! What kind of question is that. I said all the girls love it, and I'm a girl."

Tim chuckles as he opens her door and helps her inside, sitting her down on her bed.

Julie quickly falls back, her head landing on her pillow. Tim slides her legs up on the bed, bending down to slip off her strappy sandals.

"I am a girl. No, a woman. I'm a woman. Did you know that? That's what I am. Yep, that's what I am." Julie rambles, her eyes closed.

Tim sits down beside her on the bed, placing an arm on each side of her body, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Tim says quietly, a smirk on his lips.

Julie opens her eyes, staring up at him, smiling up at him.

She looked like the sweetest thing he'd ever seen with her hair spread out beneath her on the pillow. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were drowsy, and her pink lips were looking down right sinful.

Tim wanted to kiss her like he'd never wanted anything in his life. She wouldn't fight him – he knew that. But she would regret it in the morning, when she woke up and wasn't drunk off her ass.

Deciding to be noble for the first damn time in his life, Tim starts to sit up, but is stopped by Julie quickly sliding her hands behind his neck and pulling his face down to hers.

Before he can stop it, Julie is pressing her lips against his, her hands tangling in his hair to pull him closer.

She tastes like fruit punch and vodka, with a hint of Julie sweetness thrown in there, Tim thinks as he lightly brushes his lips against hers, pulling back to look down at her.

The kiss was short. Basically just a brushing of her lips against his, no tongues or licking or anything that would usually make a kiss hot.

But hot it was. Definitely one of the most memorable he had ever had, all because of the girl looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a sweet smile.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Julie mumbles, closing her eyes.

Tim grins. Well, that's the first time a girl's said that after a kiss from me, he thinks. Leave it to Julie though – he never knew what to expect with her.

"You'll be okay. Just get some sleep." He says, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

He rubs the strand between his fingers, quickly finding that it does indeed feel like silk.

Tim stands up, rubbing his palms on the front of his jeans to keep from reaching out for her.

He grabs a blanket from the end of the bed and lays it over her before walking into the small dorm bathroom.

He opens the cabinet over the sink, finding a bottle of Tylenol among all the girly items and taking it out.

He fills the small cup sitting beside the sink with water and makes his way back to Julie's bed, placing the medicine and water on her bedside table. He knew that she would be needing them in a few hours.

He glances down at her, seeing that she's already asleep, her long lashes resting against her cheeks.

Tim leans down and drops a kiss on her forehead, keeping his lips there longer than he probably should.

"Sweet dreams Jules." He whispers before making his way out of the room, locking the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Thanks bunches to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I love to hear what you ladies think about each chapter. I may not be able to update again for a week or so. I'm going to the beach tomorrow for a much needed vacation! I may or may not have time to write/post the next chapter until I get home. So, enjoy this one and I'll be sure and drink a margarita (or two!) for all you ladies :D As Tim would say, Cheers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie groans loudly, an incessant ringing bringing her out of her deep sleep.

She rolls over, and attempts to open her eyes, the light from the window quickly causing her to groan again.

"Julie, answer your phone already." Liza mumbles from her bed across the room.

Julie reaches for her purse lying on the floor, pulling her phone out.

It was probably her mother. It had become Tami's ritual to call on Sunday's to check in.

"Hello." Julie mumbles, laying her head back down on her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Mornin' Grapefruit." Tim drawls, a hint of a smile in his voice. "Rise and shine."

"Tim." Julie says quietly, surprised to hear his cheery voice – too damn cheery for her.

He chuckles. "What's wrong Taylor? You sound a little out of it."

"It's early. Too early for you to be calling."

"It's almost 1:00 Taylor. You've slept the day away." He says.

Julie turns her head to look at the clock. Damn, he was right.

"I don't really feel like hearing any jokes about me not being able to hold my alcohol right now Tim." She says.

She really didn't feel like doing anything but lying in bed, perfectly still with her eyes closed.

"I'll save 'em for later then." Tim says. "I actually called, well other than to make sure you were still breathing, to call in a favor."

Julie runs her hand over her face. "Favor?"

"Yeah. Remember all the times I've saved your ass, including last night?"

No. Julie didn't remember much of anything from last night to be honest.

"What do you want?" She asks quietly.

"I've got a five page paper due tomorrow, and I've done everything I can – used a bigger font, changed the margins – everything, and mine's only three pages. I need you to help make it longer." He says quickly.

"Tim, do you have any idea how bad my head is hurting? I don't think I can open my eyes, much less help you write a paper."

He chuckles. "I'm a master of hangovers Taylor. Look on your table there and take three Tylenol and drink some water."

Julie glances over to see a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water sitting there. Tim had obviously placed them there last night.

Oh shit. Julie quickly throws back her blanket, thankfully seeing that she still has her clothes on.

Thank God. It was one thing to have Tim tuck her in, but it would have been down right embarrassing if he had undressed her too.

"Hello…are you listenin' to me Taylor?"

"Huh?" Julie says. "Yeah. Yeah. Tylenol and water."

"Right. Then drag yourself into the shower for a good ten, fifteen minutes. Then eat something - a granola bar, crackers - whatever you got in your room."

"I don't think I can eat." She grimaces. "I don't think I can make it to the shower either."

Tim chuckles quietly. "Yes you can. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She says quickly.

"I don't." He says simply. "So get your ass up, do what I said, and I'll meet you at the campus library at 3:00."

"Yes master." She says sarcastically.

"There's the smartass I know and love." He says with a laugh. "Get movin'. See yah later."

He disconnects before she can say anything else.

She closes the phone and lays there for a moment, a small smile on her face.

She knew he didn't mean anything by using the 'L' word, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy.

Groaning, she sits up in bed and takes the medicine like Tim had instructed, before moving very slowly toward the bathroom.

If anyone knew a thing or two about hangovers, it was definitely Tim Riggins, she thinks with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Julie slowly made her way up the library steps, she was beginning to feel like she might actually live.

Her head was still hurting, but the queasiness had subsided and she felt tons better than she had felt just a few hours ago.

Now that she knew she was going to live, she was busy trying to remember what the hell happened the night before.

She was praying that she hadn't done or said anything embarrassing. She knows if she did, Tim would never let her hear the end of it.

She remembered the party, and bits and pieces of riding in Tim's truck. She's pretty sure she remembers lying on her bed, but it's all kind of hazy.

Julie knew that Tim helped her into her room, and he had even gone so far as to have the meds and water waiting for her when she woke up.

It was really a sweet gesture when she thought about it – which she was trying not to do.

She didn't want to think of the words 'sweet' and 'Tim' in the same sentence. It would just make him a little more appealing, and she didn't need that.

As she walks into the large library she sees him sitting at a table near the back, his head bent over a textbook, fiddling with a pencil resting behind his ear.

Julie couldn't help but smile at the sight. Tim Riggins in a library was not something she was used to seeing.

She doubted he had ever stepped foot in Dillon High's library, well other than sneaking in between bookshelves making out with rally girls. Julie was pretty sure he had never checked out a book.

As she makes her way toward him, he looks up and gives her his best Tim Riggins smile. The man was really too gorgeous for his own good.

"Taylor." He says as she slides into the seat across from him. "You look a little green, but not too bad."

"Haha." Julie says quickly. "I don't ever recall making fun of you and your drunkenness before. And God knows I've had plenty of chances."

Tim smirks. "You okay?"

"My head still hurts, but not nearly as bad as it was. I think I may live."

"That's good." Tim says with another smirk. "I'd hate to have to call someone else to help with this paper."

Julie snorts. "Glad to know that's the only reason you'd hate for me to kill over."

Tim shrugs, a grin on his face.

"Look, I've gotta ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me." Julie says. "No bullshit okay?"

Tim nods.

"I don't remember all that much from last night, especially the latter part of the party. I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" Julie asks, biting her lip.

Tim looks down at his textbook, quiet for a few seconds before looking back up at her.

"Well, you did tell me that I had the body of a god." He says with a smirk.

Julie rolls her eyes. "Tim, seriously. Did I do anything embarrassing for real?"

He laughs. "Nah. No worries."

Julie sighs. That was good to hear, she thinks, giving him a smile.

Tim was giving her a look that she really couldn't read. He was looking at her intently, with this little half smile on his lips. Almost like he knew something that she didn't.

"What?" She asks quickly.

"Nothing." He says, sitting up and passing her his paper. "This is what I got so far."

Julie takes the paper, taking a few minutes to read over it.

"Tim, this is pretty good." Julie says, giving him a smile. "Are you sure you didn't track down a rally girl to do this?"

He smirks. "I tried. Not too many rally girls in Austin."

"Seriously though, it's good. We just need to expand on some of these main points, add a few paragraphs, and it'll be perfect."

Tim sighs loudly. "Good. It's my first big paper in this class and I don't want to start off failing already."

"Not gonna happen. Let me see that pen." Julie says. "Lucky for you, you've got me to help yah out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tim lounged on his couch later that evening, he couldn't help but think of Julie's words.

'Lucky for you, you've got me' – how true that was. Although he was pretty damn sure Julie didn't mean it the same way he did.

He had been worried about things being awkward when she showed up because of the kiss.

But she hadn't remembered, and he couldn't make up his mind whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Whether he should feel relieved or pissed off.

He had started to tell her, but what the hell did he say? And she probably wouldn't have believed him anyways. She hadn't believed the comment about his body.

Tim looks up to see Josh coming into the apartment, a pizza box in his hand.

"Curly." Tim says in greeting.

"Hey Riggs. Grabbed us a pizza on the way back. Thought we'd catch that Cowboys game on tonight."

Tim nods. "Pregame's on."

Tim walks to the kitchen and grabs a couple of beers for the both of them and heads back to the couch.

"Thanks man." Josh says, taking a slice of the pizza for himself, as Tim does the same.

The two eat in silence for a few minutes, watching the pre-game show.

"So, did you get Julie to help you with that paper like you said?" Josh asks, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Yeah." Tim says. "She managed to make it five pages, so I'm good to go."

Josh nods. "Uh, did she say anything about Liza or anything?"

Tim grins. Josh was trying to be all nonchalant about it, but Tim could tell he was dying to know if anything was said about him.

"Yeah. She said Liza told her that y'all fucked like rabbits last night and you were the best she's ever had."

Josh laughs. "I wish man."

"Nah. She said that Liza was asking about you, but Julie didn't have much to tell her other than you're my roommate." Tim says with a shrug.

"Well, if she's askin' about me, that's obviously a good thing, right?" Josh says. "I mean, that shows she's interested."

Tim grins. "You interested?"

"Hell yeah man." Josh says quickly. "She's cute. She's funny too. I don't know. I had fun with her last night."

Tim nods. "Well call her. Ask her out."

"Yeah maybe." Josh says, pausing. "How 'bout we double date. Me and Liza, you and Julie."

Tim almost chokes on his beer. "I don't think so." He says, shaking his head.

"Why not? It would be fun."

"Me and Taylor are friends. That's it." Tim says with a shrug.

Josh grins. "Me thinks you protest too much."

Tim shakes his head, taking a drink from his bottle of beer.

"Seriously Riggs, it's obvious you two like each other. All that flirting." Josh says, nodding his head at Tim's incredulous look. "Hey, she's hot. Why not go for it?"

Tim sits there for a second, staring at the television but not seeing it at all.

Why not go for it? He'd been asking himself that question all damn day. Ever since she'd kissed his lips.

"You don't understand, Curly. She's Julie Taylor." Tim says simply.

"And you're Tim Riggins."

Tim grins. "Exactly."

"I wasn't agreeing with you man." Josh says with a short laugh.

"She's the Coach's daughter."

"You gotta have a better excuse than that. You ain't in Dillon no more Riggs." Josh says with a forced twang in his voice.

"Well how 'bout the fact that she's just out of my league. Plain and simple." Tim says, leaning his head back on the couch.

"Tim, you could have your choice of women. They practically throw themselves at you man. I've seen it happen – it's like a force of nature or something. And you could have Julie too if you'd try."

Tim shakes his head. "I don't know."

"I do." Josh says, propping his feet on the table. "You should go for it. Definitely worth thinking about."

Tim nods. He knew it was worth thinking about. He just wasn't sure it was worth acting on.

The two sit quietly for a few moments, Tim lost in thought.

"So...how 'bout you tell me me everything you know about Liza." Josh says slyly.

"Well..." Tim drawls. "She don't like crazy Austin drivers." He says, grinning at the confused look on Josh's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Greetings from the beach! I had a minute to spare (before applying a second coat of aloe vera to my sunburned skin and heading to bed!) and thought I would go ahead and post the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter - it is much appreciated! Please read and review this chapter too. Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week had passed quickly for Tim. He had fallen into a steady routine of classes, football practice, then hanging out with his teammates.

He had also started having lunch with Julie, Tyra, and Landry a couple of times a week, something he was finding himself looking more and more forward to.

He enjoyed his time with Julie, and being with Tyra and Landry was usually like having tickets to a two-man circus.

It had been Wednesday at lunch when Julie had announced that Nick from her Speech class had asked her to a fraternity party on Thursday night.

Julie had finally conceded defeat to Tyra when Nick asked her out, proving that yes, he had been flirting with her for the past few weeks, not just being nice as Julie said.

Tyra had been excited for her, Landry had been indifferent.

Tim had tried to put on a damn happy face, but he definitely wasn't happy or excited for her.

And as he stood in the Delta Chi fraternity house on Thursday night, he tried to tell himself that he was just there to hang out with a few of his teammates in the fraternity.

But he knew it was a lie. He wanted to scope out this Nick fellow – see what made him worthy of taking Julie out.

Tim also wanted to keep an eye on her. He knew first hand what could happen if she had too much to drink. And damn it, if she was going to be drunkenly kissing anybody it was going to be him.

He had spotted her not long after he had arrived. She was looking especially hot in a short, gypsy-looking dress with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. But Nick didn't look all that impressive, at least not to him.

He was about Tim's height, not as muscular. Short brown hair. Polo shirt and khakis – he looked like a damn pretty boy.

Julie seemed to be enjoying herself from the way she kept looking up at him, smiling and laughing.

Tim shook his head as he took a sip of his drink. Time to introduce himself to the douche bag, Tim thinks as he makes his way toward them.

He watches as she laughs again at something pretty boy says, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Her neck tilts back, exposing a tantalizing view of creamy, white skin.

Shit. He obviously had it bad if he was admiring the girl's damn neck.

He watches her face as Julie spots him, her laughter coming to a stop as he moves to stand beside her.

"Tim?" She asks, obviously surprised to see him there.

"Hey Taylor." He says with a grin.

"What are you doin' here?"

Tim shrugs. "A couple of teammates invited me. You know me – can't pass up free beer."

Julie smiles. "This is Nick. Nick, this is my friend Tim."

"Hey man." Nick says, reaching out to shake Tim's hand.

Tim nods in greeting, reaching out to the take the offered hand.

Pretty boy had a surprisingly firm grip. Not as firm as me, Tim thinks to himself, as he squeezes hard on the guy's hand.

Tim knew it was immature to get into a pissing contest with the guy, but he couldn't help but hold onto the guy's hand for a hard, long time.

"Uh, I think that's enough of a hello." Julie says quietly, giving Tim a threatening look.

Tim begrudgingly lets go, slipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"So, you're on the football team, huh?" Nick asks, giving Tim a small smile.

"Yeah." Tim says slowly, drawing the word out. "You play sports?"

"I play intramural sports with my fraternity brothers – ultimate Frisbee and flag football."

Tim grins. Flag football? Ultimate Frisbee? This dude was a damn pansy.

"Nice." Tim says, turning to smirk at Julie who was giving him an exasperated look.

Nick clears his throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable by Tim's appearance. "So, how do you two know each other."

Julie begins to speak, but stops as Tim throws his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close into his side.

"Me and Taylor go way back." Tim says with a grin.

"That so?" Nick asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah. We were pretty much inseparable back in high school." Tim says, purposely making it sound like he and Julie were more than just friends, if you could even call them that. "Ain't that right Grapefruit?"

"That's stretching it a little, Tim." Julie says, looking up at him and with her hand on her hip, giving him a look that told him she was quickly losing her patience with his antics.

Tim just gives her a shit-eating grin, squeezing her shoulder.

Julie takes a step toward Nick, out of Tim's grasp. "How 'bout we get some more drinks?" She says, directing her question to Nick.

"Sure." Nick says, giving her a smile. "It was nice to meet you Tim."

Yeah right. "Like wise." Tim says giving him a brief nod.

"See you later Tim." Julie says shortly, giving him a small wave, obviously still aggravated with him.

"Yeah, later." Tim says quietly, watching them go.

Tim wasn't standing alone for long. A group of girls soon surrounded him, chattering on and on about random shit that he didn't really care about.

He smiled frequently and nodded occasionally to make it look like he cared, but his attention was still fixed on Julie across the room.

He watches as pretty boy leans down close to say something in her ear. Julie nods and he takes her hand, leading her toward the stairs.

Fuck no, Tim thinks as he watches the two of them head up the stairs, undoubtedly to a bedroom.

His first instinct was run after her, punch pretty boy in the face for even thinking of taking her upstairs, then drag her sweet ass home.

But he doubted she'd appreciate that, even if it's what she needed. So, he stayed where he was – pretending to listen to the conversation going on around him.

That lasted for maybe five minutes before he excused himself and started to make his way upstairs.

Julie might kill him for interfering, but he wasn't about to let some damn, sleazy pretty boy put his hands on Julie Taylor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Julie sat on the edge of the bed in Nick's room, she was starting to second guess her choice to come upstairs and look at his photos from his backpacking trip through Europe.

Mainly because when he had shut the bedroom door behind them, Julie had realized that they were alone, and far away from the party going on downstairs.

"Here they are." Nick says, sitting down very close to Julie on the bed with a photo book in his hands.

Julie glances up at him, giving him a quick smile before turning her attention to the photos.

Nick flips through the book, telling stories about each picture, pointing out different things.

As he points at each photo, Julie notices his hands and can't help but think how different they are from Tim's.

Get a grip Julie, she thinks to herself. She sure didn't need to be thinking of Tim, especially after that macho act he just pulled a little while ago with Nick.

"So what do you think?" Nick asks, bringing Julie out of her thoughts.

"I think they're great." Julie says giving him another smile. She honestly couldn't remember what half the photos were.

Nick sets the photo book on the bedside table and turns back to Julie.

"I think you're pretty great." Nick says with a grin.

Seriously? Talk about corny, she thinks as she tries not to laugh.

"Thanks." She squeaks out.

"You're welcome."

Without warning, Nick's lips are crashing down on hers pressing her back against the bedspread.

"Whoa…" Julie says as she pushes him back. "Slow down Romeo."

"Don't act like you don't want it." Nick says quickly, pressing his lips roughly against hers again, rolling his body where he is half covering hers.

Oh shit. How did this happen? How did she end up in a bedroom, all alone with some guy she barely knew, his tongue trying it's best to get in her mouth, and his hand groping her breasts.

"Hey!" Julie says trying to shove him away again, only to have him grasp her wrists and hold them tight against her chest. "Get off of me you asshole!"

Julie hears the door open, but can't see who it is from her position. At this point she really doesn't care – as long as it's not a drunk fraternity brother coming to join Nick's little upstairs party.

"Help!" She says loudly, trying to wrestle away from the Nick and his weight pressing down on her, his one hand still holding her wrists while the other seemed to be roaming her whole body.

In the blink of an eye, that weight was lifted off of her, by a very frightening-looking Tim Riggins.

Tim pulls the guy off with ease, practically throwing him hard up against a desk on the other side of the room.

Julie sits up slowly, trying to adjust her dress, watching the action in front of her with wide eyes.

"You okay?" Tim asks quietly, stepping toward her and looking her over for any injuries.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She says, shaken by his menacing tone.

Nick laughs, a short hateful sound. "I don't know what your deal is buddy. She wanted it. Hell, she came to my room."

Julie watches as Tim takes a deep breath, turning to take a few steps toward Nick.

"Your little friend over there's just a tease." Nick says with a snarl of his lips.

Tim had obviously heard enough, as Julie watched him go from standing perfectly still to clocking Nick right across the mouth with a swift right hook.

"What the hell man?" Nick mumbles, bringing his hand up to touch his mouth, a trail of blood already forming from the busted lip.

Tim takes a step closer, grabbing Nick by the collar of his polo shirt.

Julie was starting to get a little worried. She had heard stories of Tim's anger and his fighting abilities, but she wasn't sure she wanted to witness it, especially not because of her.

"You ever touch her again and I will end you." He says in deadly, quiet voice. "You so much as look at her, that's it. I don't even want her name to cross your lips. You got that pretty boy?"

Nick nods, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as Tim lets go of his collar and shoves him backwards against the desk.

Julie watches as Tim slowly turns to her, taking a few steps closer and reaching out his hand.

"C'mon Taylor." He says quietly.

Julie doesn't hesitate as she places her hand in his and allows him to lead her quickly out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out of the frat house to his truck.

He gives her a boost into his truck, climbs in quickly behind her and peals out of the parking area and out onto the street.

The two ride in silence. A very uncomfortable silence.

Julie glances at Tim, noticing the scowl on his face.

This was the brooding Tim that she had seen occasionally in high school, but hadn't seen at all since being in Austin.

As the two arrive at her dorm, Tim brings the truck to a stop and cuts the truck off, bringing an even more uncomfortable silence within the truck.

"What the hell were you thinkin'?" He says quietly after several seconds.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." Julie says defensively.

"Well, what did you think was gonna happen?" Tim says loudly, turning to look at her.

Julie scowls. "Don't you dare yell at me."

"Yell? Somebody needs to yell at you! Somebody needs to knock some damn sense into that pretty head of yours!" Tim says loudly, banging his fist against the wheel.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid? That's something – _you_ calling _me_ stupid." She says with a humorless laugh.

"I wasn't the one who went upstairs with some frat boy like some kind of naïve little girl expecting nothing to happen." Tim says quickly.

"I went up there to look at some photos from his trip to Europe." Julie says, trying to explain herself.

Tim laughs shortly. "Are you shittin' me? Seriously Taylor." He says, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be allowed out on your own."

Julie gasps. Okay, that's enough, she thinks to herself as she swings her door open and hops out of the truck, slamming it as hard as she can.

"Taylor!" She hears Tim say from behind her as she quickly makes her way toward her building.

How dare he talk to her like that? Yeah, so she had been pretty naïve. But didn't Tim realize that she felt beyond dumb for not realizing what Nick was up to, not to mention totally embarrassed at having Tim see her naivety.

"Taylor! Don't walk away from me." Tim says as he grabs Julie by the arm, stopping her and turning her toward him.

Julie glances down, wiping the tear that had escaped with the back of her hand, not wanting to add to her embarrassment by crying in front of him.

"Are you cryin'?" He says, bending down to get a look at her face.

"Yes Tim – I'm crying. I guess that makes me a little girl too huh? Well tough shit! I tend to cry when someone yells at me and all but tells me I'm stupid." Julie says heatedly. "Did you stop to think that maybe I realize I screwed up and that besides my pride being hurt, it's damn embarrassing to have you there witnessing the moment!"

Julie pokes him in the chest to emphasize her last statement, watching his eyes widen slightly.

She takes a deep breath, both of them silent for several moments.

"I'm going inside. It's been a long night." Julie says quietly, turning away.

"Wait." Tim says quietly, once again reaching out to grab her arm, this time gently pulling her back around toward him.

Julie glances at her shoes before finally looking up and meeting his gaze, surprised to see him looking down at her intently.

"I'm an ass." Tim says quietly. "I just…if something happened to you Taylor…" He says, shaking his head as he again notices the wetness in her eyes.

"Ah Jules." He says softly, pulling her into his arms tightly.

Jules? Julie had never heard him call her that. It was always 'Taylor'. But she liked Jules – it sounded special.

And as she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his solid chest, she feels special.

They stand that way for several seconds, just holding one another.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You've just gotta be careful. I don't want anything happenin' to you." Tim says quietly, rubbing his hand slowly up and down her back.

Julie snorts quietly. "Well, apparently nothings ever gonna happen to me. You always manage to show up right in time." She says, smiling against his chest.

Tim smirks. "You did call me your white knight at the doctor's office."

Julie rolls her eyes, leaning back to meet his gaze, finding him smirking down at her. "I was being sarcastic when I said that…but I guess it fits."

"I don't mind." He says. "And besides, it just means you owe me more favors." He says with a mischievous grin.

Julie laughs as she pulls back out of his arms. "More homework help?"

He grins as he throws his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer as the two of them walk slowly toward her dorm. "Maybe. Or I might think of some other way for you to repay me." He says giving her a sexy smirk.

Julie rolls her eyes playfully, trying not to blush as she thinks of all the ways she would _love_ to repay Tim. And she wasn't thinking of tutoring either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Remember ladies...patience is a virtue :D One of them will make a move (a sober move that _both_ will remember) very soon - I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Hello ladies! I returned from my trip yesterday (and yes, I had a fabulous time - didn't drink _too _much and I didn't get _too_ sunburned either!) , and must say that I was so happy to read all the great reviews from you all. I'm ecstatic that you all are enjoying this story so much. Here's the next chapter...please let me know your thoughts on this one. I think most of you will enjoy it :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Longhorns had defeated the Kansas Jayhawks earlier in the day for their second win of the year. Tim had played most of the game, and the coaches were giving him a lot of positive feedback about his performance.

Billy had called to congratulate him, and even Coach Taylor had put in a call to tell him that he played a hell of a game. Yeah, Tim was definitely in high spirits and feeling pretty damn good.

Instead of heading to one of the several 'victory parties', Tim had opted to come to Harper's to hang out with Tyra, Landry, Liza, Josh, and Julie of course.

Josh had brought up the idea Friday during lunch, looking for any excuse to spend some time with Liza. And of course all the girls jumped at the idea to go out for some dancing.

As Tim sat at a table drinking his beer and watching Julie moving out on the dance floor, he was thinking that this had definitely been a good idea.

She looked good. Real good in pair of snug jeans and a silky red top. But more than the clothing was the body under the clothing, and how it was moving in damn near exotic movements.

"Julie's got some serious moves goin' on out there." Josh says loudly to be heard over the music, giving Tim a grin.

Tim throws Josh a look before returning his gaze back to Julie.

"Julie's a dancer." Landry says from his spot at the table. "A pretty good one from the looks of it. Even though that little grinding move she does looks more like something you'd see at The Landing Strip than dancing."

Tim couldn't disagree with that. He had seen his share of stripteases, and some of Julie's moves were enough to make his pants fit just a little too tight.

He glances over at Josh and Landry to find them both looking at him with grins on their faces.

"You enjoying yourself Riggins?" Josh asks with a laugh.

Tim shrugs, a smirk on his lips as he takes another drink of his beer.

"Don't deny it man. You are loving this triple date we got goin' on here." Josh says.

"Curly, this ain't no date." Tim says as he shakes his head. "It's a group outing."

"How so?" Josh says quickly. "I'm here with Liza, Landry's here with Tyra, and you've got Julie."

Tim shakes his head yet again. "You didn't ask Liza out. I didn't ask Taylor out. I guess you could say Lando and Collette are on a date since he asked her out, but that's it."

"Actually…" Landry says. "I didn't really ask Tyra. She pretty much just told me we were coming. That's how it usually goes."

Tim and Josh can't help but laugh at Landry's statement about Tyra. It was true that Tyra was the one in charge of that relationship, but Landry didn't seem to mind.

"What's so funny?" Tyra asks as she and the other girls take their seats around the table, finally deciding to take a break from dancing.

Tim smiles at Julie as she takes the seat next to him, her thigh brushing up against his.

"Nothing honey." Landry says resting his arm on the back of Tyra's seat, giving her a smile.

"Uh-huh." Tyra says quickly. "I somehow don't believe that."

"Just talkin' guy stuff." Landry says simply.

"So y'all were talkin' about sex huh?" Tyra says with a grin, causing the others to laugh.

"We do think of other things you know." Josh laughs.

"Only one percent of the time. Right Tim?" Julie asks, grinning at Tim. "The other ninety-nine percent's all sex – or so Tim says."

Tim smirks at Julie, not confirming or denying her statement. It seemed like lately Julie Taylor had taken up one hundred percent of his thoughts.

Ever since the incident at the fraternity party, Tim's thoughts had been consumed with Julie.

When he had seen the other guy's hands on her, against her will no less, he had saw red. That should have been enough to tell him that he had real feelings for the girl.

But the icing on the cake had been when she had looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Seeing Julie crying had about killed him, and he knew then that it was pretty useless to keep trying to deny that he had it bad for Julie Taylor.

Holding her in his arms had felt good. No, better than good – it was fucking fantastic. And he had to have more.

But Julie Taylor wasn't some rally girl or easy lay that he could screw around with and have a good time. She was a friend – which in his mind meant that he was going to have to take things slowly.

Hell, he wasn't even sure Julie had any feelings for him other than friendship. He had an inkling that she did, that she wasn't as immune to him as she liked to appear. But regardless, he was going to take his time – move slowly as to not screw it all up.

"Oh, I love this song!" Liza says loudly, shaking Tim out of his thoughts.

"You wanna dance?" Josh asks, looking toward Liza as a slow song starts to play.

"I'd love to." Liza says with a huge grin on her face.

"Baby?" Landry asks Tyra, holding out his hand. Tyra takes his hand with a smile and the two of them follow Liza and Josh toward the dance floor.

Tim glances at Julie, noticing her eyes following the others toward the dance floor.

He wasn't much of a dancer, but he wasn't stupid either. He wasn't gonna pass up an excuse to have Julie in his arms.

"Wanna dance Taylor?" He asks quietly.

Julie turns, arching an eyebrow at him. "With you?"

Tim smirks. She was such a smartass. "Yeah."

"I didn't know you danced Tim."

Tim stands slowly, holding out his hand. "Didn't say I was good at it." He smirks.

"Well, with an offer like that, how can I refuse." Julie laughs lightly, placing her hand his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's really not so bad, Julie thinks to herself minutes later as she and Tim sway back and forth slowly.

Or maybe her body was just experiencing an overload of sensations and wasn't able to properly tell if Tim was a good dancer or not.

She didn't care as long as he kept his arms wrapped around her, his long fingers trailing back and forth over the small of her back.

They had started the dance with a little space between their bodies, but whether intentionally or not, they were now chest to chest, thigh to thigh. And the feel of Tim's hard body pressed against hers was more than enough to make breathing more than a little hard for Julie.

With her head resting on his chest, she could hear the beating of his heart, and was damn glad to see that it was beating slightly quicker than normal – a sure sign that he was effected by the dance the same as she.

Julie was worried that things were going to be awkward between the two of them after her crying stint the other night. Luckily, things were pretty much the same – except for the fact that after having Tim's arms around her, she was a goner.

She liked Tim Riggins. She had gone all through high school and witnessed tons of females fall prey to that sexy smirk and swagger, and had always managed to protect herself. Now, far away from Dillon, she had somehow managed to fall for him.

She wasn't exactly sure how it happened. Their budding friendship, mostly consisting of smartass banter and Tim playing the role of white knight, had somehow become extremely important to her. So important that she found herself seeking him out on campus and looking more and more forward to spending time with him.

She was attracted to him physically – who wouldn't be? The man was like sex personified. But it was more than that. He made her laugh, and he always managed to make her feel special without really trying.

Like right now, standing in the circle of his arms for the second time in the past few days, she was feeling pretty damn special.

They fit together perfectly, and Julie couldn't help but wonder if Tim was thinking the same thing.

Probably not. He's probably thinking of getting another beer or today's big game, she thinks with a chuckle.

"Something funny?" Tim mumbles, feeling her laughter against his chest.

Julie leans back to meet his gaze, keeping her arms around his neck. "Nope."

Tim smirks. "Just laughin' for no reason Taylor?"

"Yep." She grins as she rests her head back on his chest, smiling as he tightens his arms around her.

"Crazy girl." He mutters quietly, causing her to laugh quietly again.

Yeah, crazy's probably right, Julie thinks to herself. Crazy to be falling for Tim Riggins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was so much fun!" Liza laughs. "I almost died of laughter when Landry started doing the robot."

Josh laughs loudly. "The look on Tyra's face was priceless!"

Julie giggles, remembering the look on Tyra's face – part disbelief, part embarrassment – at Landry's lack of dancing ability.

"It was pretty funny." She says, glancing over at Tim to find him laughing as the four of them climb out of Josh's small car.

Josh had offered to give Julie and Liza a ride back to their dorm after leaving Harper's. Tim wasn't surprised – the boy was obviously crazy about Liza, and was looking for any excuse to spend more time with her.

Tim wasn't complaining though. He was looking for pretty much any excuse to spend more time with Julie too.

He falls in step beside Julie as they make their way up the sidewalk toward the dorms, Liza and Josh still talking animatedly in front of them as they too make their way toward the dorm.

"Hey Curly." Tim says as they reach the steps leading up to the dorm building. "You wanna go ahead and walk Liza up. I've gotta talk to Taylor about something."

Josh grins. "Sure man. Come on Liza."

"Bye Tim." Liza says quickly, throwing Julie a huge smile before she disappears into the building with Josh.

Tim turns toward Julie to find her smiling up at him. The two stand that way for several seconds, just looking at one another silently.

"Well?" Julie says with a small laugh.

Tim grins. "Well what?"

"You said you need to talk to me about something."

"Oh that." He smirks, ducking his head slightly. "I just said that to give Curly and Liza some privacy. Curly's too shy to kiss her in front of us."

Julie chuckles and shakes her head. "So, you lied to give your buddy some room to make his move huh?"

"Pretty much." Tim says with a smirk, rocking back on his heels.

"You do realize what you've done right?" Julie asks, tilting her head to the side.

Tim shakes his head slightly, not following Julie's train of thought.

"If he kisses her, she'll be up all night talking about it and analyzing it. And I'll give you two guesses on who'll be the lucky friend that gets to hear all about it." Julie says with a grin.

Tim smirks. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure I'll have to hear Josh talkin' about it too."

"Guys talk about things like that?"

"Yeah. Locker room talk." Tim says with another smirk.

"Sex yeah. But guys talk about kissing? Somehow I can't see you doin' that." Julie says playfully, raising her eyebrows at Tim.

Tim grins. "Taylor, I didn't say I did. I don't kiss and tell."

"Ah, but somehow the whole school always knew who your girl of the week was."

"Girl of the week?" Tim asks with a laugh.

"Yeah. Or girl of the day might be more like it." Julie grins. "Your reputation was legendary."

Tim grins as he looks down at the ground. He wasn't so sure he wanted Julie talking about his reputation, especially not if he was trying his damnedest to make her like him.

"But honestly, giving Josh some space with Liza is actually a pretty sweet thing to do." Julie says a few moments later.

"Sweet?" Tim asks incredulously. He didn't want her thinking he was a damn pansy on top of thinking he was a man whore.

Julie laughs at his response. "Yes Tim. Sweet. That's not a bad thing, you know?"

Tim runs his hand through his hair, giving her a smirk. "Sweet sounds too damn girly. How 'bout thoughtful or something like that. Not sweet."

Julie chuckles, as he'd intended her to. He loved her laugh, the way her eyes would light up and crinkle at the corners, her head tilting back, her pink lips parting – he couldn't resist that laugh.

To hell with taking it slow, he thinks to himself. He had to be a part of that smile, taste that laughter that was Julie Taylor.

Tim takes a step closer, cupping her cheeks with his hands and tipping her face up to his.

He pauses, watching as her eyes widen and her laughter stops as she realizes what is about to happen. He waits, giving her a chance to back away if she wants.

Instead of moving away, Julie moves closer, placing her hands on his chest.

With a huge grin, Tim ducks his head and touches his mouth to hers. He slides his lips slowly across hers, groaning quietly as she opens her mouth to allow him inside.

Sweet. Sweet was Julie Taylor, Tim thinks as he deepens the kiss, trailing one hand around to the small of her back as he pulls her closer.

Julie moves closer, running her hands over his chest. Tim feels sure that she can feel his heart pounding beneath her hand.

The small sounds coming from her throat every few seconds definitely weren't helping to slow his heart beat down. If anything, they were urging him on, causing him to want to hold her closer, kiss her deeper.

Tim would have been perfectly content to stand there kissing Julie for hours, if it had not been for Josh throwing open the dorm building doors, whistling happily to himself.

Tim breaks the kiss, pulling back from Julie but continuing to hold her in his arms. Looking down at her he sees her heavy-lidded eyes and moist lips. Damn Josh and his timing.

"Oh…" Josh says loudly, noticing the pair and quickly realizing that he just interrupted something. "So sorry you guys. Don't mind me. Forget I was ever here. I'll be waiting in the car Riggs. Take your time. Finish up." He says quickly, making his way toward his car as he gives Tim a huge grin behind Julie's back.

Tim shakes his head as he looks down at Julie. She starts to giggle and drops her forehead on his chest, as he rubs his hand up and down her back slowly.

"Finish up?" She says with a laugh.

Tim chuckles. "Well…now you and Liza both have something to talk about tonight."

Julie leans back, a grin on her face. "Yeah." She says simply.

"Do you need me to walk you up?" Tim asks.

"No. I can make it." She says quickly, taking a step back out of his arms.

Tim nods, immediately missing the feel of her. "That's good."

He grins at the disgruntled look she throws him.

"It's good because if I walked you to your room, I'd probably kiss you again and poor Curly would be down here waitin' for hours."

Julie smirks. "Hours huh?"

He shrugs. "Maybe longer." He says, giving her a sexy smirk.

Julie chuckles. "Well, I better go. Liza's probably about to explode with the need to gossip."

"Yeah." He says slowly, looking down at her.

He leans down once more and brushes his lips against hers quickly. Just a quick kiss, but something that he knew he needed.

"G'nite Jules." He whispers close to her lips before pulling back.

"Bye Tim." She says quietly with a smile on her lips, turning to make her way up the steps.

Tim watches as she opens the door and turns to look back at him, giving him a small wave and a huge grin before making her way inside.

Tim stands there for a few seconds thinking about the kiss. He kissed Julie Taylor. He made a move. And damn, but it felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Someone Like You

AN: I finally got a chance to revise and post this chapter. Work's been extremely busy this week since I'm playing catch up from my week off. Hopefully it was worth the wait for you ladies :D Thanks so, so much for the great feedback on the last chapter. It really makes my day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much - let me know. So, enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shut up!" Tyra yells, her fork paused half way to her mouth. "Tim kissed you?"

"Jesus Tyra, why don't you just call CNN?" Julie says dryly. "Then you can issue a press release and save everyone that just heard you in this restaurant from having to spread the word one person at a time."

Julie and Liza had met Tyra for lunch on Sunday, at Applebee's of course. Liza had been telling Tyra about the kiss that she and Josh had shared, when she had let it slip that Julie had gotten a kiss of her own from a certain sexy fullback.

"Tim kissed you? Tim Riggins?" Tyra hisses, trying to be quieter.

Julie rolls her eyes. "Yes Tyra. Tim Riggins."

"Don't you think it's great though? I mean, Tim is hot!" Liza says fanning herself dramatically. "You're not jealous are you Tyra? Julie told me that you and Tim used to be an item back in high school."

Tyra snorts. "Hell no…Actually, I guess I should have seen this coming."

"Why's that?" Julie asks quickly.

"Y'all have gotten close all of a sudden. And I've caught him watching you several times, I just didn't expect it." Tyra says giving Julie a look. "You like him."

"Yeah." Julie says slowly, biting her bottom lip. "I'm crazy aren't I? I mean, it's Tim Riggins!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Liza says with a grin.

Julie sighs. "You don't know about Tim's reputation Liza. He used to have a different girl each week. He was notorious for his sexual escapades."

"I can't believe I'm about to defend Tim Riggins, but he has changed Jules." Tyra says slowly. "He's not as wild as he once was. And he proved with Lyla that he can be committed to a relationship if he actually gives a damn."

"So, I should just go with it and see what happens?" Julie asks hesitantly.

"I guess. Tim Riggins and Julie Taylor?" Tyra smiles, shaking her head like she can't believe it's true. "So, what about this kiss?"

Julie grins. "That would be the make-your-knees-weak kiss we shared last night."

"Well, I think it's about damn time. There's so much sexual tension between you two that it's hard to be in the same room with you both sometimes." Liza says with a chuckle. "Not that I mind being in the same room with Tim…"

"Are you forgetting about a certain curly-haired running back?" Julie asks.

"Josh is cute, don't get me wrong. But Tim is hot. And hey, it doesn't hurt to look Julie." Liza says with a laugh.

"I'll drink to that." Tyra says with a laugh, clinking her glass of tea against Liza's.

Julie shakes her head, grinning as she feels her cell phone vibrating in her purse. She pulls it out and recognizes Tim's cell phone number as the incoming call.

"Oh shit." Julie says quietly. "It's Tim." She says dramatically, looking up at her friends.

"Well…answer it." Tyra says simply.

"What do you think he wants?" Julie mutters, staring back down at the phone.

"Knowing Tim, probably to get in your pants." Tyra says sarcastically, causing Liza to giggle. "Answer it Jules."

Julie takes a deep breath and opens her phone, placing it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Taylor." Tim drawls slowly.

"Tim." Julie says, a small smile on her lips.

"What are yah doin'?"

"I'm having lunch with Liza and Tyra." Julie says quickly. "Uh, how 'bout you?"

"Not much." He says quietly. "You busy later?"

Julie grins, glancing up to find Liza and Tyra leaning toward her trying to listen in. "No, I don't have any plans. You need help with some school work again?"

Julie smiles as she hears Tim chuckle on the other end. "Nah…thought you might wanna grab a bite to eat later."

"That sounds good." Julie says quickly, giving her friends a thumbs up.

"Sweet." Tim says. Julie swears she can hear the smile in his voice. "Pick you up around seven."

"Okay." She says with a smile. "I'll see you then."

"Bye Taylor." He says, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Bye." Julie says quickly, hanging up the phone to find her friends staring at her with big grins on their faces.

"Well?" They both ask.

"I've got a date…with Tim Riggins." Julie says, giggling like a little girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie was a ball of nerves by the time Tim's truck wheeled into the parking lot of a small, hole-in-wall diner located on the outskirts of Austin later that night. Tim slowed the machine to a crawl, pulling into a space close to the front door and then cutting the engine.

"This is it." He says casually, turning to look at Julie's reaction to his dining choice. "Greasy, but good." Tim murmurs softly, causing Julie to laugh quietly.

The diner was old, Julie could tell that from looking at the outside. But Tim had promised that they had the best burgers around. One of his teammates had introduced him to the place, and Tim swore that there wasn't a better burger joint in Austin.

"You starting to feel a little scared about saying that you could eat more than me?" Tim jokes as he opens his door, climbing out of the truck.

Julie laughs as she opens her door. "Not hardly Riggins." She says, sliding down out of the truck.

Tim chuckles as he walks up beside her, placing his large hand at the small of her back, sending tingles down her spine as the two head toward the door.

He slides his hand around to her waist as he opens the door, ushering her inside. He walks beside her, leading them to an empty booth.

Julie slides into the well worn leather seat of a booth near the back of the diner. As she looks around she notices that only a few people were there, giving them a sense of privacy.

"Hope you like it." Tim says as he slides into the seat across from her. "Not very many girls I know would care to go to a place like this." He says, giving Julie a thoughtful look.

"I love it. And I'm not most girls." Julie says with a small smile.

"I damn well know that Taylor." He says with a smirk, causing her to blush as the waitress steps up to the booth.

Julie glances up at the elderly lady, trying to stop the blush she feels from Tim's words. Though elderly, the lady had a distinct air of spunk. Her white hair was pulled into a tight bun and her eyes sparkled with humor and wisdom. Julie liked her immediately.

"I haven't seen you and your Longhorn buddies in a few weeks 33." The lady says with a Texas drawl.

"Been busy winning ball games." Tim says smugly.

"Y'all have been kickin' ass and takin' names so far." The waitress says with a nod and a grin.

"Miss me?" Tim asks with a devilish grin. It was apparent that the two had met a few times and that they had a playful relationship, despite the fact that the woman was old enough to be his grandmother. Tim always did have a way with the ladies.

"Not a damn bit." She says quickly, grinning as she turns toward Julie. "You found a girl to put up with your cockiness?" She asks, giving Julie a wink.

Tim smirks, trying not to laugh.

"I'm assuming you want a burger." The waitress says quickly, turning to Julie as Tim nods his head. "Hmm…and honey, I bet you want a salad?" the lady says, eyeing Julie's slender build.

"Nope. I'll have what he's having." Julie says with a smile, waving off the offered menus.

"Well hot damn." The old lady says, cackling to herself as she heads back toward the kitchen.

After their food had been ordered, the two of them sat in silence for a moment before Tim finally speaks.

"So, did you get any sleep last night?" Tim asks with a smirk.

"Huh?" Julie says. How could he possibly know that she had been up all night replaying that kiss, Julie thinks to herself. Had he done the same thing?

"Sleep." Tim says with a chuckle, seeing the confused look on her face. "Did Liza keep you up all night talking about Curly?"

"Oh." Julie says with a laugh, shaking her head. "Uh, yeah. She was pretty much on cloud nine – talking nonstop."

Tim grins. "He was pretty much the same way."

"Well, I bet I had it worse. You've been around Liza – you know she's a motor mouth."

"He's the same way. I don't know if that relationship's gonna work. They can't be quiet long enough to listen to one another, much less get around to any of the good stuff." Tim says with a smirk.

Julie laughs, finally starting to feel relaxed. This was still the same Tim. Yes, he had kissed her senseless last night, but this was still the same Tim that she had laughed and joked with the past few weeks.

"Well, Tyra got to hear an earful about it today too, so I got somewhat of a break." She says with a smile.

Tim nods. "Did uh, you do any kissin' and tellin' yourself?" He asks with a grin.

"Liza guessed." Julie says simply.

"Guessed? How'd she guess?"

"Something about 'flushed cheeks and a goofy grin' I think were her words." Julie says with a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

Tim chuckles, secretly enjoying the fact that the kiss had gotten to Julie too – to the point that Liza had been able to tell that something had happened between them.

"It was bad…she started in chattering about Josh kissing her at our door as soon as I walked in, but stopped midsentence and squealed loud enough to wake all the girls on the hall." Julie says shaking her head. "She then proceeded to drill me with a million questions."

Tim grins, leaning his elbows on the table. "Well, Curly apologized about a million times for 'interrupting our moment'."

"Our moment? Is that what he said?" Julie laughs loudly.

"Yep." Tim nods, chuckling along with her, as the waitress walks up with their food.

Before anything more could be said, the waitress arrives with two large plates, each rounded over with fries, and huge half-pound burgers.

Julie's eyes grew wide with surprise as the plate of greasy food was set before her. "You have no idea how long it's been since I had a burger this big." She says, her mouth watering in anticipation.

"Hope you brought your appetite, honey." The waitress grins, a naughty glimmer in her eyes as she places the ticket directly in front of Tim. "Eat up girl. You need a little more meat on those bones. It gives him something to hold on to, you know what I mean?" She says slyly, giving Julie a wink as she walks away.

Tim bursts out laughing at the waitress' comments, watching Julie's face turn red as she begins to laugh too.

"Yeah Taylor. Eat up…give me something to hold on to." He says suggestively.

Julie rolls her eyes, dipping her french fry into her ketchup. "Shut up and eat Riggins." She says around her mouthful, not wanting to hear his smartass, sexual comeback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner had gone well. Tim had been funny and flirtatious, sexy and charming. There were a few times that she had caught him staring at her with hungry eyes, but somehow Julie had managed to make it through the meal without embarrassing herself or throwing herself at him over the table.

After dinner, Tim and Julie had driven around the city for a while with Tim showing Julie some of the cool spots he had found around Austin.

The conversation had been comfortable, both laughing and joking with one another. But Julie could feel the underlying tension, and knew Tim could feel it too.

As they pull up to Julie's dorm building, Tim brings the truck to a stop and kills the engine, remaining in his seat.

Julie glances at Tim to find him turning toward her, one arm stretched out along the back of the seat, his fingers almost brushing her shoulder.

"Well, uh, I had fun." Julie says quickly, giving him a nervous smile.

Tim smirks. "Yeah."

Good God. Tim wasn't exactly a talker. What was Julie supposed to do when he was sitting there, staring at her and giving her that sexy smirk?

She shivers as Tim lifts his hand and traces the tip of his finger over her shoulder, his finger coming into contact with her skin due to the thin strap of the top.

Julie glances up at him quickly, biting her lip. She finds him still smirking at her, his eyes a combination of want and amusement.

Damn him. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, what he was making her feel.

Well, two can play this game, she thinks to herself. "Are you gonna kiss me or not Riggins?"

He chuckles, leaning in and touching his mouth to hers, his arm coming down around her shoulders to pull her flush against his chest.

"Smartass." He mutters against her lips, causing her to grin as he presses his lips harder against hers, deepening the kiss.

Julie's first thought as the kiss becomes hotter, is that of Matt Saracen. Crazy – yes. Who would be thinking of Matt when they were getting kissed by Tim Riggins?

But it wasn't in any way missing Matt. No, Julie was thinking of how in all her years of dating Matt, he had never kissed her like this. Matt's kisses were sweet and tender. Tim's kisses were hot and hungry. Those were the only words she could think of to describe the way she was feeling as Tim's lips explored her own.

She gasps as she feels his mouth leave hers, only to find her throat and trail kisses down the sensitive skin beneath her ear, making her shiver.

Sweet Jesus. The man was good. Damn good, she thinks to herself as she runs her fingers through his long hair, gently tugging his lips back to hers.

She nips at his bottom lip as she feels him chuckling at her lack of patience to have his lips back on hers. He groans in response, pulling her even closer in the small space of his truck.

"Jules." He mutters roughly, running his own fingers through her silky hair, his tongue tracing her bottom lip before deepening the kiss once again.

The kiss continues for what seems like forever, going back and forth between lazy and erotic, and frenzied and frantic. The rest of the world seemed far, far away as Julie lost herself in Tim's kiss.

Finally, Tim ends the kiss, pulling back to look down at her with his hazel eyes. He must like what he sees, she thinks as he smirks down at her, the two of them staying face to face for a moment.

Julie could feel her heart pounding, and could hear her own harsh breathing, trying her best to settle back down. "Wow." She whispers, licking her lips.

"Yeah." Tim murmurs softly, the look in his eyes causing her to go all tingly inside.

Looking up at him, Julie knew that she was in over her head. After sharing that kiss with Tim, after being bombarded with all those feelings – she knew that he could leave her breathless and wanting more.

"Well, I guess I better go." Julie says, placing her hand on the door handle but not moving away from him.

Tim nods slightly. "I'll see yah tomorrow." He says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear gently.

"Okay." Julie says, unable to control the grin on her face.

"Okay." Tim says with a smirk, leaning down to place a brief, but hard kiss on her lips before pulling back. "G'nite Jules."

"Goodnight." She responds, opening her door and sliding out of the truck.

She quickly makes her way to the dorm building, feeling Tim's eyes on her the whole time.

Julie pauses at the door, turning to give him a small wave and a grin. He grins back before starting the truck and pulling away.

With a deep sigh, Julie makes her way toward her room. She knew she was in for a long night. Even after she gossiped with Liza, Julie knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She was going to be too busy thinking about Tim…his hands, his hard body, his sexy voice. Yeah, it was gonna be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Thank God that the weekend has arrived! After this week of work, I feel like I need another vacation :D Luckily I had time to tweak this chapter today, so here's another update for you ladies. I appreciate all the feedback on the last chapter. As always, let me know what you think - Enjoy :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Julie sits in the campus food court, surrounded by her friends with Tim at her side, she can't help but smile.

Things were good in her world. Her classes were going well, she had a great group of friends, but best of all – there was Tim.

Over the past few days they had hung out a lot. She and Liza had gone over to Tim and Josh's apartment the night before and spent some time just goofing off and having fun.

They had shared a couple more kisses over the past few days. None had been quite as hot as the one they shared in his truck, but they had been pretty yummy nonetheless.

She was still kind of shocked that she and Tim were, well, doing whatever it was they were doing. She couldn't say dating, because she didn't think it was that exclusive. But, she was enjoying whatever "it" was regardless.

Glancing over at Tim, she watches him laugh at something Landry is saying. He really is gorgeous, she thinks to herself, a stupid grin on her face.

"I'm serious you guys." Landry says. "I think that my chemistry teacher has the hots for me. She wants my body."

"Landry, shut up." Tyra says, laughing along with everyone else.

Landry grins. "Don't worry baby. You know you're the only girl for me." He says as he wraps his arm around Tyra's shoulder.

"So, who's making the road trip this weekend?" Josh asks after the laughter dies down.

The Longhorns were playing an away game this Saturday, facing the New Mexico Lobos. The team was heading out on charter buses Thursday afternoon.

"Not us." Tyra says quickly, speaking for both she and Landry. "Landry's got classes on Friday and I've gotta work."

"No road trip for me either." Julie says. "I'll probably be spending my weekend in the library. I've got a huge paper due Monday and a history exam." She says with a groan.

"And Julie's gotta keep me company anyways." Liza says with a grin. "I've got classes on Friday too, so it's a no go for me."

Tim shakes his head slowly. "I'm disappointed in you guys. Where's your school spirit?" He says with a smirk, looking at Julie.

Julie snorts. "I won't have a need for school spirit if I flunk my exam and fail first semester."

Tim smiles, stretching his arm out on the back of Julie's chair. "Have you ever made a bad grade in your life, Taylor?"

"I made a 'D' in 7th grade." She says with a grin.

Tim smirks, shaking his head as he starts to trace little patterns on her shoulder with his finger, making Julie smile in return.

"Well, Riggs and I will be heading out on the buses Thursday afternoon. And we should hopefully be back Sunday morning, or afternoon at the latest." Josh says. "Maybe we can all get together Sunday evening or something."

"I think we're gonna head home for the weekend Saturday morning." Landry says giving Tyra's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm surprised you're not goin' home for the weekend Julie."

Julie smiles. "My mom's asked me a million times, but I know I won't get any school work done if I do go home. And besides, I've gotta keep Liza company. She'd go crazy without someone here to talk to." Julie says playfully.

"So true." Liza says quickly, nodding and laughing.

"Well, you guys better all at least be watching the game on TV Saturday. The Longhorns are gonna kick some ass." Josh says excitedly. "Ain't that right Riggins?"

Tim nods, a confident smirk on his face. "That's right, Curly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Thursday afternoon rolls around, Julie and Liza decide to head over to the athletic building to say goodbye to Tim and Josh before they leave for the upcoming game. It was somewhat of a Longhorn tradition for the students and cheerleaders to gather around the buses to see the players off for each away game.

"Oh! There's Josh over there." Liza says happily, spotting Josh's tall, curly-haired form easily. "I'm gonna run over there and tell him bye."

"Okay." Julie says with a smile, watching as Liza practically runs over to Josh, noticing the large smile on his face as he spots her.

They really do make a cute couple, Julie thinks to herself as she looks around the crowd trying to spot #33 among the sea of players.

"Lookin' for someone?"

Julie grins, hearing Tim's slow drawl from behind her. She turns to find him standing very close with a little half smirk on his lips. The sight of him was enough to make her a little breathless.

"Nah. Just waitin' on Liza." Julie says nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh really." Tim says with a grin.

Julie tries to hold back a grin. "Yep."

"You're a bad liar, Taylor." He smirks, widening his stance and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer as he leans his head down so that they're face to face.

"I came to see you off. Tell you goodbye." Julie says simply as she places her arms around his waist, not sure what else to do with them.

"Sweet of you." He says with a smirk.

Julie grins. "Sweet? I don't know - thoughtful sounds better." She says jokingly.

"Funny Taylor. Real funny." He mutters, leaning his head down to nuzzle her neck.

The feel of his warm breath against her skin quickly results in goosebumps on her body, and a smile on her face.

Julie can't help but laugh as she feels Tim start to take deep breaths, sniffing her neck repeatedly.

"Tim!" Julie says with a laugh, trying to push him away playfully. "Are you smelling me?"

"You smell like grapefruit." He says with a chuckle, trying to resume his sniffing.

Julie places her hands on his chest, pushing him back as she laughs. "It's my bodywash. It's a citrus fragrance."

"Hmm…" He says with a grin. "Grapefruit smells like grapefruit."

Julie groans at the nickname that he loved to bring up.

Tim chuckles as he closes the small distance between them to place his mouth on hers.

Julie didn't think she'd ever get used to the initial shock of feeling Tim's lips on her own. It was like electricity – a tingly sensation spreading from her lips all the way down to the tips of her toes.

She is faintly aware of Tim moving his hands from her hips around to her back, pulling her in closer against his chest. Julie runs her hands up his hard chest to wrap around his neck, tangling her fingers in his long hair.

Julie deepens the kiss, trying her best to convey her feelings to him. Trying to tell him how much she likes him, how much she's going to miss him while he's gone for the next few days.

"33! Make-out time's over. Get your ass on the bus." An assistant coach yells loudly, causing the two of them to break apart.

Julie looks around, quickly noticing that most of the players are already on the bus and ready to go. She glances back up at Tim, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Gotta go." He smirks. "Bye Jules."

"Bye." She says quietly, taking a step back. "Be careful. And good luck."

Tim nods, giving her a sexy wink before turning and climbing onto the nearest charter bus.

Julie shakes her head, grinning as she turns to try and find Liza.

Julie smiles as she sees her standing a few feet away, giving her two thumbs up and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Hot kiss, Taylor!"

"Shut up." Julie says, laughing as she grabs Liza by the arm and pulls her away from the buses, both of them laughing as they make their way back to their dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, I know you and dad would love to see me. I would love to see y'all too, but I've got a ton of school work I need to get done this weekend." Julie whines into the phone later that evening.

"Well honey, you could do your work here you know?" Tami says quickly.

Julie laughs shortly. "You know as well as I do that wouldn't happen. I'd be spending time with you and dad and Gracie, and before you know it, it would be time for me to come back here and I wouldn't have my paper written or have studied for my exam."

Tami sighs. "You're right honey. We just miss you."

"I promise that I'm going to come home for the weekend soon. Real soon." Julie says, smiling to herself as she hears her father talking in the background.

"Your dad wants to know when he's gonna see some football tickets." Tami says with a laugh.

"Soon." Julie smiles. "Tim said that he could get you guys some 50-yard line tickets if y'all want them."

"That's nice." Tami says, pausing for a few seconds. "Julie honey, is there something going on with you and Tim? You talk about him an awful lot. It sounds like y'all are spending a lot of time together."

"Well, um, we're friends." Julie says hesitantly, biting her lip as she sits on her bed.

"Well, friends are good. But the sound of your voice when you talk about him sounds like your feelings for him may be more than just friendly."

Julie sighs. Her mother knew her extremely too well sometimes. "Well, okay, we've been out a few times."

"Out? As in out on a date?" Tami asks, her voice rising slightly.

"Yeah…" Julie says slowly. "I know it's crazy mom, but I like him. A lot. I can't help it."

After a few seconds of silence, Julie is sure that she hears her mother trying to hold back laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Mom?" Julie asks quickly. "Are you laughing?"

"Oh honey. I'm sorry." Tami says with a chuckle. "You sounded so distraught when you said you liked him – like it was the most horrible thing in the world."

Julie frowns. "Well, it's Tim Riggins! He didn't exactly have a sterling reputation in high school, and he's one of dad's boys. I didn't think you and dad were going to be real excited to hear the news."

"Well honey, I guess more than anything it's a little shocking. I wouldn't think that you and Tim have a lot in common. But you know your father's always had a soft spot for him, and Tim's grown up some. I've noticed that just from running into him over the past year or so, not to mention the good things I've heard about him through your father and others."

"Yeah…that." Julie says slowly." Speaking of dad, do you think that maybe you could kind of tell dad that Tim and I are going out. No, just tell him that we've been out a couple of times. Yeah, that sounds better."

"Jules." Tami says, drawing out her name.

"Please mom. I know that he'll take it better coming from you." Julie says quickly, sounding a little desperate.

Tami sighs. "Okay honey. I'll break it to your father that you and Tim have gotten to be more than just friends. But...you have to come home to visit soon - like in the next week or two."

"I will. I promise. Thank you mom." Julie says happily.

"You're welcome." Tami says. "Your father might actually be okay with it once he gets over his initial shock. Like I said, he's always had a soft spot for Tim. Probably because he always felt bad for him."

"Maybe." Julie says quietly. "But if anyone can convince him that it's okay, you can."

"When you're married for over twenty years, you'll be able to convince your husband of anything too, Jules." Tami says with a laugh.

Julie laughs too. "Thanks mom. Well, I better go. I need to get started on studying."

"Okay honey. I love you. Call us if you need us."

"I will. Tell dad and Gracie I love them too. Talk to you soon." Julie says.

"Okay. Bye honey." Tami says.

"Bye." Julie says quickly, disconnecting the call.

Well, her mom now knew about her and Tim, and her dad would know shortly. Julie already felt a little better just by getting it off her chest. She hoped that her mother could work her magic and that her dad wouldn't be upset.

With a deep sigh, Julie grabs her history book off the floor, settling down on her bed to do some studying. Julie knew she better get started. She had a feeling that it was going to be really hard to keep her mind focused on her studies over the weekend. Julie was pretty sure that thoughts of Tim were going to be hard to get rid of.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Hello ladies! I know I say it everytime, but thanks so much for all the great reviews, and the faves and story alerts. It makes me feel really good to know that you all are enjoying this story! I had fun writing this chapter :D Hopefully you all will have fun reading it. Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie had a headache. And the loud noise of the campus food court at lunchtime wasn't helping the pain in her head. Her headache was due mostly to the tension caused by the pain in her ass…a.k.a. Tim Riggins.

It had all started yesterday afternoon when Tim had called her after returning from his away game. The Longhorns had defeated their opponent, and Tim and some buddies were going out to Harper's to celebrate.

He had asked Julie to come, saying that he had missed her and wanted to see her. As much as Julie had wanted to go, she knew that she needed to stay in and finish her paper. Regrettably, she had told him that she couldn't make it, and that she would see him on Monday. Julie had been able to hear the disappointment in his voice as he'd told her that he understood.

After attempting to work on her paper for a few hours, Julie had finally given up. She couldn't stay focused, and it was useless to try when all she could think about was seeing Tim. Julie had quickly gotten dressed and headed down to Harper's, looking forward to surprising him.

The surprise had been on her though, when she had entered Harper's to find Tim sitting at a booth with a girl on each side. Julie stood there staring for a few seconds and watched as the girls flirted and laughed with him. Without saying a word, Julie had turned and made her way out of the bar and back to her dorm room where she had spent the rest of the night going back and forth between feeling hurt and feeling angry.

Yeah, so technically they weren't dating or a couple – hell, Julie didn't know what they were – but after the few earth-shattering kisses they had shared, she sure as hell felt like she had a right to be upset.

This is probably a sign – a sign that I need to forget Tim and the outrageous idea to get involved with him, Julie thinks to herself, trying to focus her attention on Tyra and Liza's conversation around her at the lunch table.

As she looks around the crowded food court, she sees the door open on the far end, and in walks Mr. Tim Riggins himself.

Julie watches his eyes scanning the crowd as if he's looking for someone. Julie continues to watch until finally his gaze meets hers, a slow, sexy grin instantly coming over his beautiful face.

Damn, that grin should be illegal, Julie thinks as she turns her attention back to her friends, not acknowledging him at all.

As Tim makes his way toward her table, Julie can feel his eyes on her, but she stubbornly refuses to look his way.

"Hello ladies." Tim says with a smile, taking the empty seat beside Julie. "Taylor." He says softly, looking directly at her.

"Hey Tim." Liza and Tyra both say, giving Julie a funny look as she ignores Tim completely.

Julie hadn't said anything to either of them about the incident at Harper's. She was content to wallow in her own self pity for the time being.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the dorm for a while. My head's killing me." Julie says quickly, giving her friends a small smile before grabbing her things and leaving the table before they can even say goodbye.

Julie slips out of the food court, heading down one of the long hallways in the building that is a little less crowded, hoping to sneak out the back so that she won't run into Tim.

As she turns a corner, she runs smack into a hard wall of muscle…muscle that she had been fantasizing about for the past several days. Damn. He must have snuck out the other door to cut her off, she thinks with a frown.

"Hey Taylor." He says in that deep, sexy voice that right now she hated, his hands settling on her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Tim." She says shortly, giving him a fake smile as she takes a step back.

"Is there a reason you're looking at me like you want to punch me right now?" He asks with a quick laugh.

"Oh I don't know _why_ I'd be upset with you…" Julie says dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay…" Tim says slowly, running his fingers through his thick hair. "Well, I obviously need to apologize for something, but I'm not really sure what I did." He says giving her a smirk.

"Don't bother." Julie says with a snort. "It's not like you have to answer to me or anything. Now if you'll excuse me." She says quickly. Then like the mature woman she is, she sidesteps around him and all but runs down the hall.

"Big dumb jock." She mutters to herself as she picks up her pace.

"That's not very nice, Taylor." She hears, turning to find Tim walking backwards beside her, his eyes filled with amusement at her obvious anger.

"Leave me alone." She says quickly.

"I can't." He says with a grin.

"You're crazy." She says with a snort.

"Probably." He says with a smirk, gently grabbing her arm to stop her. "Crazy about you." He says crowding her back against the wall.

"Does that line actually work on women?" Julie asks quickly. "Maybe it worked for you and your little female friends at Harper's last night, but not me." She says heatedly, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?" He asks, genuinely looking confused.

Julie huffs. "I decided to come down to Harper's last night. I couldn't concentrate on my paper, and thought 'what the hell'. Imagine my surprise when I showed up to find not one, but two girls hanging all over you."

"You're mad about that?" Tim asks with a smirk.

The smirk on his face makes Julie want to scream. It obviously wasn't that a big a deal to Tim. Well, she could feel the same.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Julie says in a rush. "We shared a few kisses – big deal. They didn't mean anything."

"The hell they didn't." Tim says heatedly, the sexy smirk quickly disappearing as his hands tighten on her shoulders.

"It was just a few kisses." Julie says stubbornly, placing her hands on his chest to push him away.

"Yeah, and King Kong was just a monkey." He says sarcastically, stepping even closer to her. "Maybe I need to refresh your memory." He says quietly before bringing his lips down on hers roughly.

Julie didn't know if it was pent up anger, or not having seen him in a few days, or a combination of both – but Tim's mouth crashing down on hers starts the hottest experience that she has ever experienced in her short adult life.

From beneath his t-shirt, his hard muscles warm her hands, and instead of dropping them to her sides like she knows she should, she slides her hands up his chest and wraps her arms around his neck. She hears him groan deep in his throat as he pulls her against his chest, kissing the hell out of her.

The heat of the kiss stuns her, stealing her breath and turning her body to jelly. She hears herself moan as she clings to him, following his lead by opening her mouth and allowing him inside.

Julie drops her purse to the floor, running her fingers through the sides of his hair. Heat radiates from his chest, warming her breasts, tightening her stomach, making her weak. As he slides his hands beneath the bottom edge of her shirt and runs his fingers over her bare skin, she lets her fingers do some exploring of their own, running over his chest and back.

Julie presses her legs together, trying to stop the need she feels. She tries to remind herself that they are standing in the middle of a hallway and that she can't strip him down and run her mouth all over his gorgeous body, no matter how damn bad she wants to.

Julie moans as Tim shoves a knee between hers, his hands sliding farther under her shirt, his large hands stopping just short of brushing her breasts.

"Damn Jules…" He says raggedly, trailing hot kisses down the side of her throat.

Julie didn't think she'd ever felt this hot before. She knew she had never felt this hungry, this needy before. Never ever, she thinks to herself, rocking against him.

"Fuck." He groans, his hands moving to her bottom as he shoves his body against hers, pushing her against the wall. His lungs rise and fall rapidly as he leans his forehead against hers. "We gotta stop." He rasps.

"Stop?" She says, confused. She didn't want to stop.

Tim breathes deeply, looking in her eyes as his fingers trail over her tight stomach, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast sending tingles throughout her body. "Tell me we can't do this here. Shit, we _can't _do this here."

Julie didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at his words, instantly missing his mouth on hers. The sound of voices approaching instantly alarms them both. Tim quickly takes a step back as Julie quickly grabs her purse from the floor, pulling at her clothing as she tries to look presentable.

Just in time, as three college administrators turn the corner and walk past them. Tim smiles at the men, patiently waiting for them to make their way down the hall and away from him and Julie.

"Well…" Julie says shakily. "That was close."

Tim stands there with his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head slightly. "That was fucking crazy."

Julie smirks. "You did say I drive you crazy."

Tim laughs shortly, taking a step toward her and running his finger down the side of her face.

"Those girls didn't mean anything, Jules." He says sincerely. "Nothing happened with them. Girls throw themselves at all the players. It don't mean anything."

Julie nods. "I guess I overreacted too. I mean, we're not together or anything." She says purposely, hoping to get a reaction from him.

"Like hell." He says quickly. "We were all but having sex up against this wall, and you're gonna say we're not together?"

"So…we are together?" Julie asks sweetly, giving him a small grin.

"From what just happened, I'd say hell yes we're together." He says confidently. "Of course, I am just a big dumb jock." He says with a smirk, laughter in his eyes.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry I called you a dumb jock." Julie says with a small smile.

"I don't know…you really hurt my feelings with that statement, Jules." He says, trying to sound serious. "You may have to make it up to me."

Julie laughs as she rolls her eyes playfully. "I wonder how I'll have to do that."

"You're a smart girl." Tim says as he pulls her into his arms. "You'll figure it out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim was trying his best to stay focused on the game film playing on his TV, but his thoughts kept wandering to Julie and the hot kiss they had shared earlier in the day.

She had been so hot and sweet that he felt dizzy just remembering her in his arms, plastered against his body. She had been taut and trembling with desire, and her response had knocked him so crazy that he still hadn't recovered. For a moment he had been blind with lust, just wanting to be inside her. If those men hadn't startled them, he might have tried to take her right there in the damn hallway, or at least looked for a nearby closet.

Tim couldn't ever remember being so wild for a girl that nothing else mattered, but Julie had reduced him to that level with only a kiss. Just a kiss, sweet and spicy at the same time, so hot that it felt like it had literally seared him. Her tongue curling against his, the press of her body, so eager – yeah, she wanted him as fiercely as he wanted her.

Getting sex had always been easy for Tim, but nothing in his considerable experience had prepared him for this…fever. He didn't know what had caused the fever, but they couldn't look at one another without feeling its heat. And when they touched it was like a damn inferno.

She was damn cute when she was mad too, Tim thinks, laughing quietly to himself. All the better to kiss that anger right out of her.

Tim grabs his phone off the table as he hears it ring, hoping its Julie. He looks at the caller ID, seeing that its Jason instead.

"Would have been my second choice." Tim mutters to himself, grinning as he flips open the phone.

"Six." Tim drawls.

"Hey Timmy." Jason says quickly. "How are yah man?"

Tim leans back on the couch. "I'm good man. Real good. You?"

"Couldn't be better." Jason responds.

"How's the family?" Tim asks, referring to Erin and Noah.

"They're good. Noah's growing like a weed, but everyone's good." Jason says, the smile evident in his voice.

"That's good Six."

"I was calling to congratulate you on that game you played Saturday." Jason says. "You keep playing that well Riggins, and you'll be a first round NFL draft pick come senior year."

Tim grins. "Well…we'll see." He says slowly. "You still planning on bein' my agent?"

"Not sure if you can afford me, Timmy." Jason says laughing.

"Probably not." Tim says, laughing too.

The two of them talk for several minutes – football, family, and more football. That topic never seemed to get old between them.

"You guys have a by week this weekend right?" Jason asks.

"Yeah. No game this weekend." Tim says. "Probably head home this weekend. Go see Billy and Mindy, and the baby."

Jason laughs. "Ty ain't a baby no more, Tim. He's almost two years old."

Tim smiles thinking of his nephew. "Yeah. He's big too. A fullback in the makin'."

Jason laughs. "So, how is everyone there. I know last time I talked to you, you said you had been hanging out with some folks from Dillon. How's everybody doing?"

Tim smiles, knowing that he's gonna receive some ribbing from what he's about to say. "Everybody's good. Tyra and Landry are still true lovin'. And I guess I'm dating Julie Taylor." He says casually.

"Come again?" Jason says after a few seconds. "Did you say you're dating Julie Taylor? Coach Taylor's Julie Taylor?"

"That would be the one." Tim says slowly, a grin on his face.

Jason laughs loudly. "Wow. How did that happen? I mean, Julie Taylor…"

"I honestly don't know." Tim says, shaking his head. "I almost ran over her…and weeks later here we are."

"Not trying to sound all fatherly or anything Riggins, but you know Julie Taylor's not just some girl to screw around with right?"

"I know, Six." Tim says as he runs his hand through his hair. "It's not like that."

"You don't want to have sex with her?" Jason asks sarcastically.

Tim smirks. "Well of course I do, but it's different. I don't know, maybe it's where we started out as friends. Or maybe it's just because it's Taylor, but it's different with her."

Jason is quiet for several seconds before he speaks. "Wow. I think my little boy may actually be growing up." Jason says, laughter in his voice.

"Funny, Six." Tim says with a smile.

"Just messin' with you, Timmy. You sound happy, so I'm happy for yah. You'll have to keep me updated on this latest development."

"Will do." Tim drawls.

"Well, I better get off here. It's past Noah's bedtime, and he's waitin' for daddy to come tuck him in." Jason says.

"Alright. Take it easy man."

"You too. Bye Riggins."

"Bye." Tim says quietly, smiling as he closes his phone.

As Tim leans back on couch and makes himself comfortable, he can't help but think of Jason's words about him sounding happy.

He _was_ happy. He had Julie Taylor - who kissed him like she needed to be a part of him, who looked at him like she actually gave a damn about him, who he couldn't get out of his thoughts.

Tim smirks. Who wouldn't be happy with that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I rewrote and tweaked this chapter _several_ times, so I'm interested to see what you ladies think of the final result...


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Someone Like You

AN: You ladies are awesome :D I received a ton of great feedback on the last chapter. I always try to reply to each review, but some of you ladies don't have accounts and I can't. So, to all of you - thanks so much! For all the great reviews, here's another quick update! Let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God…" Julie whines loudly, banging the back of her head against the seat of Tim's truck. "I can't take anymore of this cheating, sad, my dog just died music, Tim." She says, referring to the country music playing loudly on the truck radio.

Tim smirks from his spot behind the wheel. "Taylor, that's not all this music is about. You forgot drinking. Drinking is an important part."

"Of course." Julie says sarcastically, with a small laugh. "How could I forget the drinking."

Tim grins as he reaches over with his long fingers and changes the radio station to a soft rock station. "Better?"

"Much." Julie says with a smile, turning to look out the open window, admiring the passing fields as her hair blows wildly in the wind.

The two of them were headed back to Dillon for the weekend. The Longhorns didn't have a game, so it was one of the few weekends Tim could actually go home. And of course, Julie had promised her mother that she would come home soon in exchange for her mom breaking the news to her dad about her and Tim.

Julie was excited to be going home. She did miss her family, a lot more than she would have originally thought. And it was also Dillon's Homecoming, which meant she should see several people from high school. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing some people, namely Matt. And better yet, she wasn't sure how people were going to react to seeing her and Tim – together.

She glances over at Tim, pushing her wind-blown hair out of her face. He looks so completely comfortable sitting behind the wheel of his old truck, maybe even more so than he looks out on the football field. With his hair blowing around his face, one muscled-arm resting on the open window while the other hangs lazily over the wheel - he looks completly comfortable, and utterly gorgeous.

He was smiling, happy to be going home for the weekend. Julie knew that he missed Billy a lot more than he liked to admit. And he got a goofy grin on his face whenever he discussed his nephew, which was enough to just make Julie melt.

She still wasn't sure how she had let Tim talk her into them riding home together. She had tried to argue that they would both need their vehicles, but he had a rebuttal for each argument. She should have seen through his feeble excuses. _We'll save gas money. We'll carpool – it's better for the environment_. Since when did Tim Riggins give a rat's ass about the environment?

But other than the different opinions in music, the ride home had been nice. The ride had consisted of random topics of conversation and comfortable silences, each throwing smiles at one another occasionally as they travelled down the long stretch of road between Austin and Dillon.

"What's goin' on in that head of yours, Taylor?" Tim asks quietly, breaking the silence.

Julie grins. "Nothing. Why?"

"You were grinning from ear to ear. Just wonderin' what you were thinking."

"I was thinking that this is nice. The open road, going home…with you." She says, giving him a flirty smile.

Tim chuckles. "Are we gonna cause waves?"

"Probably." Julie says simply, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't really care."

Tim nods, tapping his fingers against the wheel. "Your mom told Coach, right?"

Julie laughs quietly. Tim was obviously worried about what her dad was going to say. It was understandable though, Julie knew that Tim really looked up to her father.

"Yeah. She said that dad thought she was joking at first. Then when he figured out she wasn't joking, he kept saying that mom obviously misunderstood what I said." Julie laughs. "She said when she finally got him to believe it, he just kept shaking his head and muttering incoherently. But, he ended up laughing in the end."

"Laughing?" Tim asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's what mom said." Julie says.

"Laughing because he thought it was funny? Or laughing evilly like he's gonna kill me for dating you?" Tim asks with a straight face.

Julie laughs. "Are you scared of my dad?"

"No..." Tim drawls. "Cautious."

"Cautious?" Julie asks with a grin.

"I've been on the receivin' end of many of Coach's yellin' fits. I honestly thought after graduation I wouldn't have to worry about it no more." Tim says, shaking his head.

Julie laughs, reaching over to give his leg a quick squeeze. "It'll be okay."

Tim sighs, giving her a half smile. "Well, we're about to find out." He says quietly as they pass the "Welcome to Dillon" sign.

Julie grins as Tim places his hand over hers, giving it a squeeze. "Home sweet home." She mutters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on ref! Are you blind?" Tim yells loudly from his spot in the stands.

Julie giggles, glancing over at her mother to see her shaking her head at Tim's antics.

Julie was standing between Tim and her mother as the Panthers were playing a nail-biting Homecoming game out on the field. It was nearing half-time and the game was tied, 14-14.

It was the first time that Julie had ever watched a game with Tim. Usually he was on the field, and she was cheering for him. She shouldn't have been surprised that he took the game seriously, yelling at the refs loudly.

Much to her mother's dismay, Julie had joined in with the yelling several times. It was actually quite fun, despite the looks that they were getting from several Panthers fans sitting around them.

"Did you see that? That was easily a block in the back." Tim says heatedly, glancing over at Julie and her mother to find them both trying not to laugh. "What?"

"You're intense." Julie says, starting to laugh. "I think you're embarrassing my mom."

"Julie, he is not." Tami says quickly, giving Tim her sweetest smile. "I'm married to your father – if I can handle his antics, I can handle anyone's."

Tim grins sheepishly. "Sorry Mrs. T. I'll try to cool it."

"Your fine, Tim. Don't listen to my daughter here." Tami says giving Julie a look.

Julie grins as the buzzer sounds, signaling the end of the second quarter and the start of half-time.

They watch as the marching band takes the field, along with the Homecoming court nominees as they begin the Homecoming festivities.

"I think I'm gonna go get something to drink." Tim says after a few minutes. "My throat's a little dry."

"From all the yelling…" Julie says teasingly, causing Tami to laugh.

"Funny, Taylor." Tim says with a smirk. "Mrs. T would like anything? Drink? Snack?"

"No thank you, Tim. I'm fine." Tami responds.

"I'll come with you." Julie says quickly. "I want something to snack on."

"You don't want to see who wins Homecoming queen?" He asks with a smirk.

"That's a big no, Tim." Julie says, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Tim nods, grinning as he takes Julie's hand in his own. Julie watches as her mother's gaze zeroes in on their joined hands, giving Julie a little smile.

"We'll be back in a minute, mom." Julie says with grin as she and Tim make their way down the bleachers.

As the two move slowly through the crowd, still hand in hand, Julie is aware of some curious stares - some from students, some from adults. Part of Julie wants to march over to the intercom system and announce it for everyone to hear – 'Yes Dillon, Julie Taylor and Tim Riggins are an item!'

But Julie knows there really isn't any use. With the way the people of Dillon liked to talk, everyone would know that Tim and Julie had not only come to the game together, but had even held hands and done God knows what else, by tomorrow morning.

Gotta love small town life, Julie thinks to herself as she and Tim take their place in the long concession stand line.

"What do yah want?" Tim asks, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I don't know. The cheese fries look good." Julie says as she reads the menu. "Oh! They've got nachos."

"Nachos, huh?" Tim asks, smiling at her excitement.

"Yeah. Doesn't that sound good?"

"With lots of jalapenos." Tim says with a nod.

"Ugh…no." Julie says, making a face.

Tim laughs at her disgusted look. "You don't like jalapenos?"

"No. They're too spicy." Julie says quickly, shaking her head.

Tim grins mischievously. "You don't like it hot, Taylor?" He says suggestively, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her against his body.

Julie laughs, feeling the blush on her face. "Some things, yes. But not my nachos." She says, wrapping her own arm around his waist.

"Tell me about these 'some things'." Tim says, grinning down at her.

"J-Julie?"

Matt, Julie thinks. She'd know that quiet, stuttering voice anywhere. She turns to find Matt standing a few feet away, a drink in his hand and a short brunette by his side.

"Hey Matt." Julie says quickly, giving him a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm, I'm good." Matt says quickly. "H-hey Riggs."

"Seven." Tim says, reaching out his hand to pound his fist against Matt's. "Good to see yah."

"Yeah, yeah. Y-you too." Matt says with a small smile. "Oh, this is Emily." He says quickly, remembering the girl standing awkwardly at his side. "Em, this is Tim and Julie, um, old friends from school."

"Hi." Emily says, giving them a sweet smile.

"H-how's UT?" Matt asks, looking at Julie.

"It's great. I'm really liking it so far." Julie says quickly. "How's school goin' for you? And how's your Grandma?"

"School's good. And Grandma's g-good too." Matt answers.

"That's good." Julie says with a small smile. Everything was 'good', she thinks to herself, glancing up at Tim.

"W-what are you guys doin'?" Matt asks, looking back and forth between Tim and Julie.

"No game this week, so we came home for the weekend." Tim answers, watching as Matt realizes that yes, he means 'we' as in Tim and Julie.

Matt nods, smiling slightly. "T-that's good…Well, we better get back to our seats. It was g-good to see y'all."

Tim nods. "You too, Seven. Take it easy."

"Yeah, good to see you too, Matt. Nice to meet you Emily." Julie says giving Matt a smile, truly meaning her words.

"B-bye." Matt says, taking Emily's hand and walking back toward the stands.

Julie sighs, feeling Tim give her hip an affectionate squeeze. She turns toward him to find him watching her closely.

"You okay?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah. That wasn't as awkward as I had imagined." Julie says with a small smile.

Tim nods, placing his lips against her forehead for a kiss, the sweet gesture causing Julie to lean into his embrace.

"Now about those jalapenos…" He drawls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's your father." Tami says happily, pointing through the crowd of people gathered on the football field.

Julie nods as she and Tim follow behind her mother, wanting to congratulate her father for the Panthers big 24-21 win.

"Good game honey." Tami says, giving Eric a quick kiss and hug.

"Thanks hun." Eric says, smiling happily. His smile gets even bigger as he spots Julie over his wife's shoulder.

"Jules! Come here you." Eric says quickly, grabbing Julie up in a big hug.

"Hey dad." Julie says. "Great game. I was worried you guys weren't gonna win Homecoming there for a bit."

"We managed to pull it off." Eric says with a grin, looking over toward Tim as he stands to the side.

Julie couldn't help but grin at Tim's nervous look. Cautious? No, that look wasn't cautious. Tim was scared of what her dad's reaction was going to be.

She should probably be worried about what her dad was going to say too, but she was confident that her mother had been able to talk some sense into him.

"Riggins. How are yah son?" Eric asks, reaching out to shake Tim's hand.

"I'm good sir." Tim says, giving him a smile as he shakes his hand. "Good game, Coach."

"Ah hell. We got lucky we didn't get our asses handed to us tonight." Eric says with a grin, patting Tim on the back.

Tim grins, glancing over at Julie. Julie grins back, watching as she sees him visibly relax.

"What are y'all doing now? Y'all wanna go celebrate. Maybe Applebees?" Eric asks, looking toward Tami.

"I think Tim and I are gonna have to pass, dad." Julie says quickly. "We're gonna go over to the Alamo Freeze and see some old friends from school."

"Well, okay then." Eric says, biting the inside of his jaw. "Well, you aren't heading back 'til Sunday right?"

"Yeah. We're not heading back until probably Sunday afternoon." Julie says, noticing her dad's confused look. "Tim and I rode together." She explains.

"Is that right…" Eric drawls, a smirk on his lips. "Well, I tell you what. Tim, how 'bout you come over for Sunday dinner before y'all head back to Austin. I think we've got a few things to talk about."

Tim nods. "Uh, sure Coach. Dinner sounds good." He says, glancing at Julie.

Julie rolls her eyes at her father. "Dad, please."

"What? I invited the boy to dinner." Eric says with a grin. "Just bein' hospitable. Ain't that right honey?"

Tami laughs, shaking her head. "Tim, we'd love to have you over for dinner, hun. You two better get going. You know the Alamo Freeze fills up fast on a Friday night."

"You're right." Julie says quickly, giving her parents both a quick hug. "Bye you guys."

"Bye Coach. Bye Mrs. T." Tim says with a smile.

"Y'all be careful, and have fun." Tami says loudly, both she and Eric giving them a small wave as they make their way off the field and toward the parking lot.

"You really want to go to the Alamo Freeze?" Tim asks, finally taking her hand once they're out of her parents' sight.

"No. I just made up an excuse." Julie says with a chuckle. "I figured you didn't want the third degree tonight."

"No. Sunday dinner will be here soon enough." He says with a smirk, his words causing her to laugh. "We can go to the Alamo Freeze if you want, but then I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Julie asks quickly.

"You'll see." He says with a grin, giving her hand a squeeze. "You'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Here's a little more Tim and Julie for you ladies. Thanks for all the great reviews...please don't hesitate to review this chapter too! Reviews make me smile :D Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, didn't you just see that 'No Trespassing' sign back there?" Julie asks questioningly, as Tim drives the two of them down some long, dirt road on the outskirts of Dillon.

After leaving the football game, the two of them had headed over to the Alamo Freeze just long enough to pick up a couple of chocolate milkshakes. Tim had then driven out to wherever the hell they were now.

"Everybody drives out here, Taylor. Didn't you ever drive out to the cliffs when you were in high school?" He asks, glancing over at her as he pulls the truck to a stop in a deserted clearing overlooking a drop off.

"No. I'm pretty sure the only people who came out here were people needing a place to park and make-out." Julie says giving him a pointed look.

"It was usually more than making-out." Tim says with a smirk, tilting his head sexily as he looks at her.

"Tim, I'd rather not hear about your sexual escapades, thank you very much." Julie says, trying not to laugh.

Tim laughs quietly as he reaches his arm across the back of the seat, his fingers brushing against her shoulder.

"You and Saracen never rode out here?" He asks quietly, watching his own fingers trailing over her silky skin.

"No…" Julie says. "We mostly spent time at the lake or at his house when we wanted to make-out and, you know."

Tim grimaces. He wasn't so sure he wanted to hear about Matt and Julie making out, much less having sex. Yeah, he liked Saracen. But Julie was his now, and he didn't want to think of her with anybody else. He knew that was pretty hypocritical considering his reputation, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

"Looked like he had a new girl with him tonight." He says quietly, watching Julie's face for any emotion or reaction.

"Yeah. I saw him with a few different girls over the summer." Julie says simply, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"You miss him?"

Julie glances at Tim, giving him a funny look. "No. I mean, like I've said before – I'll always consider him a friend. But I don't miss being with him."

Tim nods slightly, averting his gaze back down to his finger now tracing tiny patterns on the skin of her arm.

"Why? Why are you asking these questions?" She asks. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No." Tim responds quickly, looking at Julie like she's crazy for saying such.

Julie cocks her head to the side, giving him a long look as she waits to hear his reasons for all the questions about Matt.

Tim shrugs. "I don't know. Saracen's a good guy. Thought maybe seeing him might bring back some old feelings or something."

After several moments of silence, Tim looks up to find her looking at him with a sweet smile. Before he can say anything she slides over the seat of the truck and crawls into his lap, settling with her back resting against the driver's door and her legs stretched out over the seat.

She places her hands on his cheeks and turns his head toward her gently. "No old feelings. The only feelings I have are for you."

Tim smirks, a boyish look coming over his face as he rests his large hand on her denim-covered thigh. "That so?"

"Yes Tim, that's so. And you say Matt's a good guy. True, he is. But so are you." Julie says matter of fact. "Matt was in the past – my high school guy, my teenage boyfriend."

"Cause you're all grown up now?" Tim asks teasingly.

Julie laughs quietly. "Well of course. Don't I look all grown up to you?"

Tim smirks, giving her body a slow perusal before meeting her gaze again. "Yeah Jules, I'd definitely have to say you're all grown up." He says, his voice going noticeably deeper.

Tim smiles as he sees the blush on her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful – if that's possible.

He moves slowly, leaning down to brush his lips across hers, his large hand sliding beneath her hair to cup the back of her neck, gently pulling her in closer to him.

Hmm…Julie and chocolate, he thinks, tasting the remnants of her chocolate milkshake on her lips. Can't get much better than that, he thinks to himself, smiling against her lips, as he brushes his lips over hers like he has all the time in the world.

He feels Julie pressing her hands against his solid chest, undoubtedly feeling the rapid beat of his heart underneath. He groans, feeling her nails lightly raking his chest as her fingers clench and unclench his shirt, the action sending the kiss from leisurely to hungry in a second.

Julie laughs quietly, obviously knowing the power she has over him. She presses her body tightly against his, placing her arms around his neck and running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, sending little shivers down his spine. She pulls back long enough to reposition herself in Tim's lap, now straddling him with one leg on each side of his body.

"That's better." She rasps, giving him a flirty grin.

Tim grins back, wrapping his arms around her tighter, pulling her forward and crushing her breasts against his chest. He groans as her warm, sweet lips press against his own. Tim's mouth opens wider over hers as he feeds her a hot, wet kiss. He holds her close as her hands run across his shoulders and up the sides of his neck to return to their spot in his hair.

Tim's hands slide down her back to cup her bottom, squeezing as he pulls her up closer, deepening the kiss. Julie whimpers, the sound almost driving Tim crazy as he lets his hands trail up and under the hem of her shirt, trailing over her smooth back before inching around her waist to her stomach.

Tim hears Julie gasps at the feel of his hands on the bare skin of her stomach. He deepens the kiss as he trails his hands upward, gently cupping her breasts in his large hands, running his fingers back and forth over her slowly, teasing her.

Julie whimpers, pressing her chest closer to him as he leaves her mouth to trail kisses down her neck, paying special attention the sensitive spot under her ear – the spot he knows drives her crazy.

Tim breathes deeply, smelling the scent of grapefruit once again as he nips her neck lightly, before soothing the spot with a kiss, repeating the action several times.

"Tim…" Julie says breathlessly.

God, the ways she was saying his name, breathing so deeply, like she was about to come any moment just from his mouth on her neck and his hands on her body was enough to almost send him over the edge.

"Tim! Oh shit!" She says quickly.

Yeah, she's getting frantic now, Tim thinks grinning to himself as he continues to knead her breasts and trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Tim! Stop!" Julie says again, tugging his head up by his long hair and pushing him back.

"What?" He asks roughly, sounding out of breath himself.

Why did she stop? Was he moving too fast? No, she wanted it too – that was obvious from her actions.

"Somebody just pulled up." She says quickly, sliding out of his lap and over to her side of the truck. "I saw the headlights."

"Fuck." He says quietly. Damn teenagers should be at the Homecoming dance, not riding up to the cliffs to park.

Tim runs his hand through his hair with frustration, turning to look out his window. "Ah shit."

"What?" Julie asks in a panicked voice, trying to straighten her clothing.

"It's a cop car. And he's walking over here."

"Oh my God." Julie whines. "I don't want to go to jail."

Tim grins, almost laughing at her statement, but wisely decides now's probably not the best time to poke fun at her. Besides, they _were_ trespassing.

"It's alright, Jules. Just let me do the talkin'." He says confidently, rolling his window down as the cop makes his way toward the truck.

As the cop arrives at the window, Tim turns and finds Mr. Clarke – Landry's dad – standing at his door, a stern look on his face.

"Hey Mr. Clarke." Tim says with a smile.

"Tim Riggins? Boy, what the hell are you doin' out here?" He asks, clearly surprised to see Tim still parking out at the cliffs.

Mr. Clarke had run Tim off from the cliffs numerous times during high school. Tim was sure he probably thought he'd seen the last of him once he graduated.

"Ah, you know sir. Just reliving old times." Tim says with a smirk.

Mr. Clarke grins slightly, shaking his head as he glances around Tim to see who's in the truck. Tim watches the shock come across his face as he sees who it is.

"Ms. Taylor?" He asks, surprise apparent in his voice.

"H-hi Mr. Clarke." Julie says with a nervous smile and a little wave. "How are you, sir?"

"Well, I'm mighty fine. Though I'd be a heap better if I didn't have to make rounds up here running off teenagers…and I guess college students." He says, giving Tim and Julie a pointed look. "You do realize you kids are trespassing."

"I tried to tell someone that." Julie mutters quietly, giving Tim a heated look.

Tim smirks, trying not to laugh at the look she was giving him. She was so damn cute when she was mad.

"We were just leaving, sir." Tim says with a quick grin, turning his attention back to Mr. Clarke.

"I thought so." Mr. Clarke says with a nod, tipping his hat as he takes a step back from the truck. "You kids get on home now."

"Thank you, Mr. Clarke." Tim says as he starts the truck, giving him a quick salute before maneuvering the truck around and back down the long dirt road.

"Oh my God." Julie says quietly as she leans her head back against the seat. "I can't believe that just happened." She says a few moments later, starting to giggle quietly as she thinks about the situation.

Tim smirks as he reaches over, wrapping his hand around her thigh and pulling her over to sit right beside him. Tim leaves his hand resting there as they leave the cliffs behind them, making their way back toward Dillon.

"I think that may have been my first and last trip out to the cliffs." Julie says with a quiet laugh.

Tim grins, squeezing her leg lightly. "Wait 'til Lando hears about this." Tim drawls, sending Julie into another fit of giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here buddy, have another cookie." Tim says, handing his nephew Ty a second chocolate chip cookie.

Tim smiles as he watches Ty chew on the cookie, chocolate smearing over his little mouth and chubby cheeks as he sits in Tim's lap.

"Tim, don't be giving him that junk food." Billy says, shaking his head as he walks into the living room.

Tim grins, taking a bite out of his own cookie. "He's gotta bulk up if he wants to be a fullback, Billy."

Billy grabs two beers out of the fridge, laughing as he returns to the living room. "He's not even two years old yet. And besides, if Mindy comes back from the store and realizes you're feeding him junk food, she'll have both our asses."

Tim smirks, knowing that's true. Mindy was fierce when need be.

"Your mama's got your daddy whipped, buddy." Tim says to Ty, leaning down near his ear like he's sharing a secret with him.

Ty grins back up at him, like he knows exactly what Tim means. Tim can't help but grin back. It was obvious from his already mischievous grins that Ty was going to be a handful when he got older – probably much like his Uncle Timmy.

"Shut up." Billy says with a chuckle, holding out a beer to Tim.

"Thanks." Tim says, taking the offered beer.

Billy settles down in the recliner, popping the cap off his beer and taking a long swig of the amber liquid.

Since it was the first weekend that Tim had been home in quite a while, the two of them had decided to enjoy one of their favorite fall Saturday traditions – college football and beer.

"Wanna watch the Texas Tech game, or USC?" Billy asks, flipping through the television stations.

"Texas Tech." Tim says quickly, as he helps Ty down from his lap and watches him toddle over to a pile of toys.

"Good choice." Billy says, finding the game on TV. "Since y'all will be playing them later this season."

"Yeah." Tim says as he settles back on the couch, taking a long drink from his beer.

Tim missed this – spending lazy Saturday afternoons lounging around, drinking and arguing with Billy over football plays. Good times, Tim thinks with a grin.

"What time you headin' back tomorrow?" Billy asks after a few minutes.

"I'm having dinner at the Taylor's. Then I guess Julie and I'll head out after that." Tim says, his gaze still on the game.

Billy laughs. "Dinner with the family. It's almost like she's taking you home to meet the parents…except you've already met 'em."

Tim smirks. "That makes no sense, Billy."

"You know what I mean. This is the first time you're gonna be over there as Tim Riggins – Julie's boyfriend. It's always been Tim Riggins – football player before now."

Tim shakes his head, not bothering to respond to his brother's statement.

"How the hell did you end up with Julie Taylor anyway? I mean, don't get me wrong – she's a cute girl. But I never saw this one coming." Billy says with a grin.

How'd he end up with Julie? That was a question he asked himself a lot, and still wasn't sure what the answer was. Tim definitely wasn't complaining though.

"Just got lucky." Tim says with a shrug, grinning at his brother.

Billy grins mischievously. "Well, let me know how lucky you're feeling tomorrow when Coach is shooting daggers at you with his eyes for messing around with his little girl."

Tim sighs, leaning his head back against the couch. "Well, I have a feeling I'm gonna get lectured, or worse. Coach said we've got some things to talk about."

Billy chuckles, throwing his bottle cap at Tim. "Oh, little brother. I hope Ms. Julie Taylor's worth it."

Tim smirks. "She is." He says simply, settling back on the couch as they turn their attention back to the game. She was definitely worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Up next...the dreaded Sunday dinner with the Taylor's. That should be fun :D


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Well, here it is ladies - Tim joining the Taylor's for Sunday dinner and his little chat with Coach. I never could quite get this chapter exactly how I wanted it, and it's still not what I had planned...but here it is! I tried my best to keep them all in character the best I could. As always, thanks so much for all the feedback on the last chapter. I look forward to hearing what you ladies think about this one as well! Enjoy :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Julie honey, will you please come cut up these tomatoes for the salad." Tami calls loudly, bouncing around the kitchen as she prepares Sunday dinner.

"Sure, mom." Julie says, abandoning her spot on the living room floor beside her sister. "Keep watching cartoons, Gracie Bell." Julie says with a grin.

Julie watches as her sister never takes her eyes off the television. The kid definitely loves her cartoons, she thinks with a grin.

Julie makes her way into the kitchen, grabbing a knife out of a drawer and beginning to dice the tomatoes her mother has sitting on the counter.

"Okay. Your father's grilling the chicken. I've got the potato casserole in the oven, and I'm steaming some vegetables." Tami says, naming off the dishes on her fingers. "Does Tim even like chicken? Or vegetables? I can't remember and I didn't even think to ask."

Julie chuckles. "Tim likes food period, mom. I have yet to see him turn his nose up at anything. Besides, he grew up with Billy's cooking and pretty much lives off of junk food now."

"Well, that's true." Tami says with a grin. "We'll probably be waiting on your father's chicken, but everything else should be done by the time he gets here."

"He should be here any minute." Julie says, glancing up at the clock. "So, is dad going to be good? Or is he going to embarrass me with his little 'talk'?"

Tami laughs lightly. "Well honey, I don't think he's gonna meet Tim at the door with a shotgun or anything. I had a little talk with him this morning after church, so I think he'll be fine."

"Good." Julie says with a sigh, giving her mother a quick smile before continuing to dice the tomatoes.

Julie grins a few minutes later as she hears the doorbell ring. She quickly rinses and dries her hands before making her way to the front door. "I'll get it." She says quickly.

"I figured you would." Julie hears her mother say with a laugh.

Julie opens the door to find Tim standing on the doorstep with a handful of lilies and a sexy grin.

"Hey." Julie says, her excitement at seeing him causing her to grin goofily.

"Hey." Tim says softly.

"You brought flowers." She says, trying not to laugh.

Tim shrugs, a smirk on his lips. "These are for your mom."

"That's so _sweet_." Julie says playfully, knowing he hates that word in reference to himself.

He shakes his head. "Well, I was gonna give you something too, but I don't know after that."

"What?" Julie says quickly, taking a step toward him. "What were you gonna give me?"

Tim smirks, leaning forward and placing his lips on hers for a quick kiss. The quick action just enough to leave Julie wanting more.

"I'd rather have that than flowers." Julie says with a smile.

"Thought so." Tim says cockily, causing to Julie to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Nervous?" Julie asks.

"Nah." He says quickly, watching Julie raise her eyebrows like she doesn't believe him. "Well, maybe a bit."

"It's gonna be okay." She says sweetly. "Come on." She says, taking his hand and leading him into the house and toward the kitchen.

"Hey Tim." Tami says sweetly as the pair walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. T. These are for you." Tim says with a small smile, holding the flowers out awkwardly.

"Oh hun, they're beautiful!" Tami says quickly, taking the offered flowers. "You shouldn't have, Tim. That's so sweet of you."

Tim shrugs. "No worries." He says, looking at Julie to find her holding back a laugh.

"Julie!" Gracie says from the living room floor, her name sounding more like 'Juwie' coming from the youngster's mouth.

"What, squirt?" Julie says, walking into the living room with Tim following behind her.

"No more cartoons." Gracie says sadly, her little lip sticking out in a pout as she looks up at her sister and then at Tim.

"She's gotten so big." Tim says quietly, grinning down at the little girl.

Cuter too, Tim thinks to himself. He had always thought she was a little funny looking when he had lived with the Taylor's. Not that he would ever tell anyone else that.

"Hey Gracie, this is Tim. You don't remember it, but you used to be crazy about him." Julie says with a smile, glancing at Tim. "Say hey to Tim."

"Hey Tim." Gracie says quickly, giving Tim a toothy grin.

"Hey Gracie." Tim responds, chuckling at the outgoing little girl. Tim wondered if Julie was the same at her age.

"How old is she now?" He asks.

Julie grins. "How old are you, Gracie Bell?"

"I three." Gracie says proudly, holding up three of her little fingers.

"Wow. That big huh?" Tim says with a smile.

"Yep." Gracie says, nodding her head up and down dramatically, causing both Tim and Julie to laugh.

They glance up as they hear the sliding glass door opening, seeing Eric stick his head inside the house.

"About ten more minutes on the chicken, honey." He calls out, glancing over at them. "Well hey son. I didn't know you were here already."

Tim nods. "Just got here a few minutes ago, Coach."

"Well how 'bout that." Eric says with a grin. "You wanna come out here and help me man the grill?"

"Uh, sure Coach." Tim says slowly.

Tim glances at Julie, receiving an encouraging smile before heading outside, sliding the door closed behind him.

Tim stands to the side, sliding his hands in his pockets as he watches Coach turning the chicken on the grill. Tim remains quiet, trying to prepare himself for the upcoming conversation.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Coach asks.

"Yes sir, it does." Tim says truthfully, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

Coach closes the grill lid, turning toward Tim as he wipes his hand on a towel. "Well son, like I mentioned the other night, I think we need to have ourselves a little talk."

Tim swallows. Here it comes. "Okay."

"Now it's pretty obvious that you and my daughter got something goin' on. Datin' or goin' out, or whatever the hell it is you kids are calling it these days." Eric says, shaking his head.

"Yes sir." Tim says quietly.

"Now I'm not sayin' that I disapprove. It's just that, well, you got yourself a little bit of a reputation of bein' a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy to put it nicely." Eric says matter of fact.

Tim nods slightly, not sure how to respond to that – or if he's even supposed to.

"And Julie may be grown, but she's still my little girl. Always will be." Eric says, rubbing his chin slowly. "You hear what I'm sayin', son?"

"Yes sir." Tim says. "You don't want her getting hurt."

"That's it exactly." Eric says with a grin. "And you know, I like you son. We've been through a lot together, and you've grown into a good man. A real good man."

"Thank you, sir." Tim says with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Eric says quickly. "Now, that bein' said – you hurt my daughter and it ain't gonna make me real happy, if you understand what I'm sayin'."

"Yes, sir. I understand." Tim says, nodding to emphasize his words. "I have no intention of hurtin' Julie though, sir. I'm gonna try my best to make her happy, not the other way around."

Eric smirks. "That's good. That's real good." He drawls, turning back to the grill. "Now what do you say we get this chicken off the grill, and have us some dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was delicious, Mrs. T." Tim says, leaning back from the table. "The chicken too, Coach."

"Well, thank you honey. Glad you enjoyed it." Tami says with a smile. "Hope you saved room for dessert. There are brownies in the kitchen."

Tim grins. "Maybe in a bit." He says, smiling at Tami before meeting Julie's gaze across the table.

She smiles, and he feels himself smiling back. So far, so good, he thinks to himself.

The talk with Coach had gone much better than he had been expecting. Coach had been a little firm, but not nearly as scary as Tim had anticipated. After getting the dreaded talk out of the way, dinner had gone smoothly with Tim joining in with the family's quick banter.

Tim had always enjoyed spending time with the Taylor's. Living with them for that short week in high school had shown him what a real family was like – a lot of sarcasm and poking fun at one another, but mostly love and acceptance.

"Well Tim, how are you boys looking for this week's game?" Eric asks, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hand over his full belly.

"Dad…" Julie says with a groan. "I was really starting to believe we were going to make it through dinner without talking about football."

Tami laughs lightly. "Well Jules, you should know better than that."

Eric shakes his head. "How did I end up with a daughter who doesn't like to talk about football?" He asks playfully.

"I like football. I even like talking about football – sometimes, just not _all_ the time." Julie says with a smirk.

"Sad ain't it, son?" Eric asks with a grin, looking at Tim.

Tim chuckles. "A shame." Tim says with a nod, grinning at Julie.

Julie sticks her tongue out at him playfully. "Seriously though. It would be like me and mom talking about, I don't know – shoes. It would be like me and mom talking about shoes _all_ the time."

"We can talk about shoes. I like shoes." Eric says quickly, resting his elbows on the table. "You like shoes, son?"

"Yes sir." Tim says with a smirk, trying not to laugh.

"Running shoes, cowboy boots, bowling shoes…" Eric drawls. "Hell, I even like high heels…on your mother." He says, giving Tami a slow wink.

Tami laughs, shaking her head. "Jules honey, you might as well give up. Your father will be talkin' football 'til the day he dies."

"Damn right." Eric responds, with a grin.

"Damn wight." Gracie says loudly from her high chair, drawing everyone's eyes to her.

Julie starts to laugh, quickly followed by Tim. "Way to go, dad."

"Eric! I told you to start watchin' your mouth." Tami says, swatting at Eric with her napkin. "Frankly, I don't want her saying any more curse words at church. The first time was embarrassing enough."

"Aw honey, I've been doin' better." Eric says, standing up to lift Gracie out of her seat. "And you Miss Gracie, don't need to listen to your father."

Tim grins, taking the whole scene in – enjoying himself more and more as the time passes.

"Jules honey, help me clean up the kitchen?" Tami asks, starting to gather the dishes from the table.

"Sure, mom." Julie says as she stands up from her seat.

Tim quickly stands, gathering his plate and glass.

"Tim honey, leave that there. Julie and I'll get it." Tami says quickly, motioning for him to leave the dishes alone.

"It's no problem." Tim says, following behind them into the kitchen and placing his dishes on the counter with the other dirty items.

"Now, a guest is not gonna be doin' the dishes in my house." Tami says in her stubborn voice. "Go in the living room with Eric. Watch some TV or something." She says, shooing him out with her hands.

"Yes, mam." Tim says with a smirk. He was now surer than ever where Julie got her bossiness from.

"Tim, come on son." Eric calls from the living room. "There should be an NFL game on. We'll talk about football while the women folk stay in there and talk about shoes."

"Alright." Tim says, glancing at Julie and giving her a grin before heading in the living room to watch some football with Coach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim was still grinning much later that evening as he and Julie made their way back to Austin. Dinner with the Taylor's had ended up being pretty great. They had even ended up staying much longer than they had planned. Tim had gotten caught up in watching football with Coach, but he knew that Julie had enjoyed spending the extra time with her family as well.

The sun had long since gone down, and darkness had settled on the Texas landscape as Tim drove slowly down the road. He was in no hurry to get back, especially not with Julie feeling so good curled up beside him.

He wasn't sure if she was asleep or just resting her eyes, but she had been quiet for a while. She was snuggled up against his side, her fingers entwined with his own, and her head resting on his shoulder.

Something about the situation just felt right. Like this was exactly where he was supposed to be. Exactly who he was supposed to be with.

He grins, thinking about the events of the past weekend. From the Homecoming game to the run in with Mr. Clarke, from dinner with the Taylor's to spending time with Billy and his family – it had all been fun, and Tim found himself looking forward to another trip back to Dillon.

Especially if Julie was going to be by his side.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Well ladies, it's been a longggg week at work. But I managed to tweak this chapter so that I could update. There's not a whole lot of plot to this chapter (sorry!). It's mostly filler - or fluff might be a better word. Hopefully you all will still enjoy it nonetheless. As always, let me know what you ladies think. Reviews are a great motivator! Enjoy :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tim, quit staring at me and focus on your book." Julie says quietly, never looking up from her own textbook as the two of them sit in the campus library.

"How do you know I'm lookin' at you?" Tim asks with a smirk, resting his elbows on the table.

Julie looks up, meeting his gaze across the small table. "Because I can feel your eyes on me. I swear it feels like you're burning holes in my head."

Tim smirks. "Well, it wasn't your head I was staring at, Taylor." He drawls, casting a lecherous look at the cleavage displayed from her low-cut shirt.

"You pig." Julie says quickly, throwing her pencil at Tim, hitting him square in the chest.

"Hey! You'll put my eye out." He says with a grin. "And I'm not a pig, I'm a guy. I can't help it." He says with a shrug and a sexy smirk.

Julie rolls her eyes, trying to keep from smiling back at him. Julie grabs the front of her shirt and tugs it up, covering up any cleavage she may have been displaying.

"Ah Jules, that's just cruel." Tim says with a chuckle.

"Study." She says as she turns her attention back to her textbook, trying to study despite the almost 200 lbs. of sexy distraction sitting across from her.

She glances up a few seconds later, feeling Tim moving to the seat directly beside her, scooting his chair as close to her as possible.

"Tim, what are you doin'?" She asks with a sigh. "You need to study. I need to study."

He grins, leaning in closer to her. "Let's take a break."

Julie shakes her head slightly. If he was distracting sitting across from her, he was damn distracting just mere inches from her.

"I don't think so." She responds. "Your break will turn into the whole afternoon, and before you know it, it'll be time for you to go to practice."

"Ten minutes." He says quickly, brushing her hair back from her shoulder slowly. "A ten minute make-out session is just what I need to focus."

Julie laughs shortly. "Yeah right."

She didn't know about Tim, but she was pretty sure that she couldn't make-out with him for ten minutes, or even a minute, and then be able to focus. It was hard enough without his lips on hers.

"You don't need to study. You could ace this test easily." He says confidently, twisting a strand of her blonde hair around his finger slowly.

"I think not." Julie says quickly. "You've got a test too. Which you need to pass if you want to keep your grades up so that you can stay on the team. Football, Tim. Do it for football." Julie says, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I already read the chapter. I even took notes in class." He says somewhat proudly, causing Julie to grin.

"Really?" She asks slowly.

Tim nods. "Guess you're rubbin' off on me, Taylor." He grins mischievously. "Though it'd be better if you were just rubbin' me."

Julie laughs, popping him on the chest with her hand. The man was incorrigible. And so damn cute.

"You're still comin' over tonight right?" He asks, running his finger up and down her arm slowly.

Julie nods. "Yeah. Josh asked Liza to come over too."

Tim groans, dropping his forehead on her shoulder for a few seconds. "Sometimes it sucks having a roommate. Especially one with a girlfriend who happens to be friends with my gal."

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Julie says with a grin. "It'll be just like every other night we come over. You and Josh playing video games. At least I'll have Liza there to keep me company."

"Well I sure wouldn't be playing damn video games if it was just me and you there." He says huskily, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

"Tim…" Julie says with a chuckle. "We need to study."

"I'm studyin'." He says simply. "Anatomy. This is…your neck." He drawls quietly, his warm breath tickling her skin.

Julie laughs, turning toward him as he lifts his head. He grins at her, looking devastatingly good-looking. How could any girl possibly resist him?

"Ten minutes." Julie says with a sigh, causing Tim to chuckle quietly. "I'm serious. Ten minutes, then it's back to work."

"Yes, mam." Tim nods, grinning like a little kid.

As his lips meet hers for a hungry kiss, Julie knows she's kidding herself. There was no way ten minutes of this would ever be enough. She honestly didn't think she'd ever get enough of Tim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we even doing here?" Liza asks later that evening, shaking her head at the scene in front of her.

She and Julie were sitting on the boys' couch, while Tim and Josh were both sitting in the floor playing a video game – football of course.

"Apparently we're just here for decoration." Julie says dryly, stretching her legs and nudging Tim playfully in the shoulder in the process.

"Y'all should be cheering us on." Josh says quickly, not taking his eyes off the television. "Come on baby, I'm about to whip Riggins' ass."

"Not gonna happen, Curly." Tim says quietly, focusing on the game. "It's over after this play right here."

The girls watch as Tim and Josh both lean forward, pressing buttons and waving their controllers around like crazy men.

"No!" Josh says loudly, throwing his controller down on the carpet.

Tim grins. "That's how you do it." He says, smiling smugly after winning the game.

"How 'bout a rematch." Josh says quickly, wanting to redeem himself.

"No!" Both girls say quickly, not wanting to sit through another game.

Tim chuckles, leaning back against the couch and wrapping his fingers around Julie's ankle dangling off the couch.

"I won." He says proudly.

"I saw." Julie answers. "Never doubted you for a minute."

Tim grins, running his finger over her small heart tattoo.

"I think Julie and I should play and you two should sit here and watch us so that y'all can see how boring it is." Liza says.

Josh laughs quickly. "Go for it. Here, I'll start y'all a new game."

"No, no. Not football." Liza says quickly, shaking her head. "What do you want to play, Julie?"

"How 'bout nothing." Julie responds. "I'm not very good at video games."

"Oh come on, Julie. It'll be fun. Besides, I know you played video games when you were younger." Liza says quickly, rummaging through the box of video games with Josh.

"Actually I didn't play video games all that much. I didn't have anyone to play them with." She says with a shrug.

"Taylor probably had her nose stuck in a book when the rest of us were playing Nintendo." Tim says with a grin.

Julie tugs on his hair, pulling his head back to meet her gaze. "Are you makin' fun of me?"

"Would I do that?" He asks innocently, a sexy smirk on his lips.

Julie snorts. "In a heart beat."

Tim laughs quietly, giving her ankle a squeeze.

"Oh look! Here's that old racing game where you get to choose your characters. You know, like Mario and Luigi and all those other crazy-looking ones." Liza says excitedly. "Come on, Julie. It'll be fun."

Julie sighs, sliding off the couch and taking the spot on the floor beside Tim. "One race, Liza."

Liza giggles, handing the game to Josh so that he can get it started. Liza settles in beside Julie on the floor, with Josh settling down on her other side, all four of them now sitting on the floor in front of the television.

"I don't even know how to do this." Julie mumbles, looking down at her controller then back up at the screen.

"Move that middle button up or down to choose your player." Tim says leaning over to show her.

"Okay." Julie says, following his instructions and choosing a player.

"Baby, you need to win this race considering I lost to Riggs. At least that way the Taylor-Riggins duo won't completely dominate." Josh says with a laugh.

"I will." Liza says cockily. "Woohoo! Here we go, Julie." Liza says excitedly.

"Wait! I don't even know how to go." Julie says quickly.

"Press the green button right there to go, and the red button to stop. Reverse is the button on top." Tim says encouragingly. "You got this, Jules."

Julie snorts, quickly focusing her attention on the screen as the race begins.

"You're goin' down, Julie." Liza says with a laugh.

Julie doesn't bother to respond, focusing all her attention on the game in front of her.

The two girls race for several minutes, both pressing buttons and trying their hardest to beat the other.

Tim stretches his arm out on the couch behind Julie, watching as she bites her lip in concentration. She's got a little of that Taylor competitiveness in her, he thinks with a grin.

"No!" Liza says loudly. "You just ran me off the road!" She says heatedly, causing the boys to start laughing.

"Sorry." Julie says sweetly, grinning wickedly as she continues with the game.

Tim gives her shoulder a squeeze. "Doin' good, Taylor." He says quietly.

Julie nods, still biting her lip as she continues staring at the screen.

The girls race for several more minutes, Liza and Josh both talking loudly, while Tim and Julie sit quietly – Julie concentrating and Tim murmuring words of encouragement occasionally.

"Yes!" Liza yells, throwing her arms in the air as she crosses the finish line a millisecond before Julie.

"Good job!" Josh says loudly, pulling Liza in for a hug.

Julie huffs as she lays the controller on the floor, turning toward Tim to find him grinning at her.

"I lost." She says a little angrily.

"I saw." He drawls, repeating her earlier words.

Julie sticks her lips out in a fake pout. "I'm a loser."

Tim chuckles. "Well, you're my loser." He says quietly, leaning in to brush his lips across hers, smiling against her as he feels her pout also turn into a smile.

He pulls back after several seconds, brushing her hair back behind her ear as he gives her a slow grin.

"Uh, do you guys need some privacy or what?" Liza asks with a small laugh, as she and Josh look on.

"That'd be nice." Tim says quietly, causing Julie to laugh as she pinches him lightly on his side.

"Okay, Liza." Julie says, turning away from Tim. "I was just getting warmed up. I'm ready for a rematch."

"Alright!" Liza says with a grin, settling in beside Julie for another race.

Tim grins, squeezing Julie's shoulder as she leans back against his out-stretched arm.

"I gotta restore pride to the so-called Taylor-Riggins duo." Julie says with a laugh, glancing at Tim.

Julie smiles as she looks at him. How could she not? Win or lose, she had Tim, and that made her pretty damn happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had fun." Julie says later that night, looking up at Tim as she prepares to leave and head back to her dorm.

Josh had walked Liza down to Julie's car, but Tim and Julie had held back, stopping at the bottom of the apartment steps for a little alone time.

Tim nods slowly, placing his hands on her hips. "Me too." He says with smirk. "Though it would have been more fun without the company."

"Maybe next time." Julie says with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning in for a kiss.

She brushes her lips over his, her tongue darting out to meet his as she moves closer.

Tim groans, enjoying her aggressiveness, squeezing her hips appreciatively as he allows her to deepen the kiss.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, the two of them pull back to see Josh standing near with a goofy grin on his face.

"Liza's ready to go, Julie." Josh says quickly, taking a step around them to head up the stairs.

"Damn it, Curly." Tim calls after him, hearing Josh laugh as he jogs up the steps.

Tim sighs, turning to find Julie laughing quietly.

"See you tomorrow." She says quickly, leaning up to give him another brief kiss before turning and heading toward her car.

Tim watches her make her way to her car, giving both her and Liza a small wave as they pull away from the apartment building.

Tim stands there for a few moments, watching them drive off before taking a seat on the bottom step, running his hands over his face.

It was getting harder and harder for him to stop at just kissing Julie. She was driving him crazy with her laugh, the sway of her hips – hell, just her breathing was enough to shake him up. He didn't know how much more he could take.

He had already waited longer with her than he had ever waited with anyone else in any other relationship. Granted, he'd only had one real relationship before.

Tim didn't think he and Tyra really qualified as a relationship – that was more of a train wreck. But he had managed to have a relationship with Lyla, even after their dysfunctional start.

He had loved Lyla, but there had always been this feeling of not being good enough for her. Tim had always felt the need to change for her.

It was different with Julie. While he did occasionally wonder what the hell Julie was doing with him, he never felt like he had to be someone he was not. Julie accepted him as he was, flaws and all. Which was refreshing, and a little bit scary when he thought about it.

And the thing about it was, that Tim was pretty sure that Julie wanted him as much as he wanted her. It wasn't that she kept putting him off. No, it was that they never had any damn privacy – there was always someone interrupting them.

With a shake of his head, Tim stands up slowly and makes his way up the steps. "Patience, Riggins." He mutters to himself, making his way upstairs, ready to kick Josh's ass at some more video games.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter. You ladies are the reason I'm writing this story, so please keep them coming. Prepare yourselves for adult content ahead! I'm interested to see what you all think of this chapter. So, Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie takes a long sip of her beer, leaning her back against the wall as she half heartedly listens to Tyra and Liza talking beside her, her eyes scanning the crowded party looking for Tim.

After another Longhorns win, Julie and the rest of the group had decided to check out the victory party to celebrate. Julie wasn't exactly sure where they were, only that one of the player's lived there. From the looks of the crowded home, half the students of UT were there as well.

As she continues her scan of the room, she finally spots Tim, sitting in a chair in the far corner of the large living room, laughing along with the group of teammates around him.

Yummy, Julie thinks to herself, using Liza's favorite word. He really was looking yummy tonight in his old faded jeans and snug UT shirt, hair hanging sexily in his face. But it was the smile on his face – the 'I just won a damn good football game and couldn't be happier' smile – that was making him look even more gorgeous than usual.

And he was hers. All hers. She still felt like she needed to pinch herself sometimes, like she was dreaming or something. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that she would be dating Tim Riggins. The mere thought of such would have been laughable before, but now she realized that she and Tim were actually pretty well suited for one another.

Yeah, they were different in a lot of ways, but Julie didn't want to date a male version of herself. And she had come to realize that they surprisingly had a lot of things in common, most notably their frequent smartass comments.

And of course there was the attraction. They definitely shared that. Julie couldn't get within ten feet of him without wanting to throw herself into his arms. She had always heard people talk about not being able to keep their hands off one another, but always assumed that was just an exaggeration. But with Tim, she was realizing the truth behind that statement.

And it wasn't the groping and making out stuff –well, not all the time anyway. It was the little things – the hand holding, him brushing her hair behind her ear, her resting her hand on his leg as they rode in his truck – all those little touches drove her crazy probably more than the others.

They hadn't made any declarations to one another yet – no "I love you's" or even "I like you's" had been swapped. Julie didn't know how Tim felt, but she was pretty sure that she was falling for him.

Or maybe I've already fallen, she thinks, smiling softly as she continues to watch him from across the room.

"That's just pathetic." Tyra says loudly, getting Julie's attention.

"Huh?" Julie says, turning and giving Tyra and Liza a smile.

"You. You are pathetic." Tyra says, shaking her head. "Here we are, trying to have some girl talk, but you haven't been listenin' to a word Liza and me have been sayin'. You're too busy staring off at Tim with some goofy-ass grin on your face."

"Yeah, I think you've got a little drool on your chin there, Jules. You may want to wipe that off." Liza says with a laugh.

Julie grins. "Funny. Real funny, you guys."

"Just go on over there. It's obvious you want to." Tyra says. "Besides, you aren't listenin' to us anyways."

"Well, in all honesty, if Tim looked at me like he looks at Julie, I'd choose him over y'all too." Liza says with a laugh.

"Liza, you're horrible." Julie says with a grin. "But, it is getting late. I probably need to head over that way and see if Tim is ready to go."

"Uh-huh." Tyra says quickly. "You don't have to come up with an excuse, Taylor. Just run off to your little fullback over there. We'll catch you later." Tyra says with a grin.

Julie laughs, turning and making her way through the crowded room toward Tim.

Julie watches a slow, sexy smile come over Tim's face as he notices Julie walking toward him. She can't help but smile back as she reaches his side.

"Hey." He says quietly, still smiling.

"Hey." She responds, biting her lip.

Tim grins, turning toward the guys standing around and nodding his head to the side. "You guys wanna give me and my gal a minute?"

Julie can feel her cheeks heating up as the guys laugh quietly, pounding fists with Tim and slapping him on the back as they make themselves scarce.

"You didn't have to do that." Julie says quickly.

Tim smirks as he grabs her hand and pulls her down into his lap, surprising her with his actions.

"Hey!" She says with a laugh, almost spilling her beer as she falls into his lap.

Tim wraps his arm around her waist as he leans back, settling comfortably into the plush chair. "I'd rather talk to you." He drawls. "Besides, I've been waitin' on you to come over here. You been staring at me forever it seems like."

Busted, she thinks with a smirk. "Actually, I was admiring this beautiful painting right here over this chair. It's really something." Julie says, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're a horrible liar, Taylor." Tim says with a smirk, giving her hip a squeeze as she laughs. "Hmm…you're drinking beer? How many of those have you had?"

Julie rolls her eyes playfully. "This is only my second beer, mom." She says sarcastically.

"Well Taylor, you don't have the best track record with alcohol." He says with a chuckle. "Though, it might be a good idea to get you wasted. Maybe you'll throw yourself at me again."

"What?" She asks with a laugh. "Are you talking about when dad caught us in my room after the Riley fiasco?"

Tim shakes his head slowly. "Nah. I was thinking of a more recent event."

"What more recent event?" She asks, turning her body so that her face is closer to his. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" He smirks. "After that first party, where you got trashed, you kissed me when I was helping you in your dorm."

"Shut up." Julie says with a laugh, not believing him.

"I'm serious." He says with a grin. "I was trying to be a gentleman – hey, don't laugh at that!" He says quickly as she starts to giggle.

"A gentleman?"

"Well, maybe gentleman's a little much. But I was trying to keep my hands to myself when I was helping you into bed, but you laid one on me. Surprised the hell out of me, that's for sure." He says with a smirk.

"Tim, are you serious?" She asks with a smile, still not quite sure if he's kidding or not.

"Swear." He says quickly, looking her in the eye. "You kissed me, Taylor. And you told me I had a hot body, but I told you that already."

Oh God, he's telling the truth, Julie thinks as she feels her cheeks starting to blush.

She groans, dropping her head on his shoulder. "I kissed you, and talked about your body."

Tim chuckles, trailing his hand slowly up and down her back. "Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me this before now?" She asks quickly, jerking her head up to meet his gaze.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Didn't think you'd believe me at first. Then I guess I didn't want to mess this up before I knew it was a done deal."

"A done deal?" Julie laughs.

"Well, you know, until you were officially my gal. That way I figured I could tell you and you might get pissed, but I'd be able to kiss the anger right out of yah." He drawls slowly.

"Pretty confident aren't yah Riggins?" Julie smirks.

"Well, you think I have a hot body." He grins. "And I happen to know your weak spot."

"Oh really?" She asks, wondering what he's talking about.

"Yes mam." He smirks, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, kissing the tender area right underneath her ear.

Julie shivers. Damn, he's good, she thinks. "I think I'm ready to go." She says slowly, finding it hard to talk with his mouth on her skin.

"Go?" He asks, leaning back. "You're ready to go home already?"

"No." She says simply, bringing her hand up to rest on his cheek. "I was thinking about going home…with you."

Tim starts to speak, but pauses, a glimmer of heat in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "You sure?" He asks deeply.

Julie nods, smiling as she bites her lip. "Very."

"Well, let's get the hell out of here." He says roughly, setting her on her feet before standing himself, taking her hand firmly in his own as they make their way toward the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie can't help but shiver at the look Tim gives her as he locks his bedroom door, hopefully barring any interruptions.

"I'll kill Curly if he knocks on this door later." Tim drawls, taking a step toward her and stopping when they are standing toe to toe, chest to chest.

Julie smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe he and Liza will stay at the party for a while."

"Maybe." Tim says, leaning down to place his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "You sure?"

Julie nods, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah."

"Cause I don't want to rush anything, Jules." He says quietly, pulling her even closer to his warm body.

"Rush? Tim, if we wait any longer I think I might lose it." Julie says with a chuckle, tugging gently on his hair.

"Thank God." He mutters, grinning as he takes her mouth with his in a hungry kiss.

Tim tightens his arms around Julie, easily lifting her small body off the floor as he walks slowly toward the bed, continuing to kiss her as he does so.

As he settles her in the middle of the bed, he pulls back, looking down at her heatedly for several seconds as he takes in her swollen lips and her blonde hair spread out over his pillow.

"You know, if you keep waiting, something's probably gonna happen to interrupt us again." Julie says with a grin. "Fire, tornado, earthquake…"

Tim smirks. "I intend to have you, Jules. Interruptions be damned." He says roughly, leaning down to claim her mouth once again in a hot kiss.

The kiss was quickly sliding into something hot and out of control, as their bodies move as close as possible, both moaning softly.

Julie runs her hands down his back, grabbing the hem of his shirt and working it up over his back, pulling it off as Tim raises his arms.

The action breaks the kiss, and Julie can't help but stare at the tan, muscled skin in front of her as Tim makes quick work of her own shirt and skirt, leaving her clad in only her bra and panties.

Tim bends his head, pressing his lips against her throat, causing her eyes to slide shut as she grabs onto the belt loops on his jeans, needing something to hold onto as she melts from his kisses.

Julie feels Tim's knuckles brushing against her skin as he works to unclasp her bra. After finally getting it undone, he pushes it to the side, baring her completely from the waist up.

After several seconds of not feeling Tim's kisses or his hands on her body, Julie opens her eyes to find him staring down at her. His eyes were full of some emotion Julie couldn't name, but the intensity as he stared at her body was enough to make her blush.

"Jules…" Tim says deeply. "You are…so damn beautiful."

Julie smiles, feeling her face becoming even redder. "You're not too shabby yourself." She says quickly, running her hands over his chest slowly, causing him to groan as he drops his head to her chest, placing a hot, open-mouth kiss to the skin between her breasts.

Julie gasps as Tim's mouth closes over her breast, his gentle sucking causing her to arch off the bed as she runs her hands through his hair, pulling him even closer to her.

Tim slowly moves his hand from Julie's breast, trailing his fingers over her stomach, before sliding his hand lower and rubbing her through her panties.

Julie whimpers. Never in her life had she experienced something like this. She tightens her hold on Tim's hair, her hips lifting themselves off the bed of their on accord.

"Tim, oh Tim." She breathes raggedly. "Please, come on."

Tim chuckles, pulling back to quickly discard her panties, giving Julie an ample opportunity to make quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. "You've got on too many clothes." She mutters quietly.

Tim hisses as he feels Julie's hands on him, slipping inside his briefs. "Damn it, Jules." He groans, pressing himself into her small hands. "Stop. Fuck, you gotta stop. I want this to be good, take it slow, but if you keep that up I'll never last."

"I don't want slow." She says in a sultry voice. "I want you. Now. We can do slow later." She says, running her hands down the length of him.

"Fuck." Tim says with a groan, rolling to the side and shucking off his jeans and briefs, frantically opening the bedside drawer and grabbing protection.

Julie watches eagerly as Tim rips open the package and rolls the protection on before turning back to her, a hungry look in his eye.

She smiles, opening her arms to him as he settles over her, propping himself up on his forearms, as he settles himself between her thighs.

"Please, Tim." Julie whimpers, rubbing herself against him, needing him now and not a second later.

Tim slowly presses himself into her, too slowly for Julie as she runs her hands down his back to grab his ass, pulling him closer.

"God Jules…" Tim groans, pulling his hips back and slamming them forward again, finally - after all the many interruptions - fully inside of her.

Tim slides his arms around her, dropping his mouth to her neck as they rock back and forth, the rhythm becoming more and more frantic.

Julie tightens her hold on Tim as she feels her body becoming hotter and hotter. "Tim. Oh, God." She moans.

"That's it, Jules." Tim drawls, encouraging her as he continues his assault on her neck, watching her as wave after wave of pleasure overtakes her.

Seeing her and feeling her clamp down around him is enough to send Tim over the edge. He grabs her hip with his hand, pulling her in tighter as his hips slam into her's, once, twice, three more times before he comes with a loud groan, his body collapsing on top of hers.

Both lay quietly for several minutes, the only sound their ragged breathing as their hearts begin to return to their normal rate.

Julie lazily trails her hands over his muscled-back, her eyes closed as she enjoys the feel of Tim's body on her's, still not quite believing it was possible to _feel_ so much.

Tim slowly raises his head, propping himself up as his hair hangs down on the sides tickling Julie's cheeks, almost like a curtain hiding their faces.

He stares into her eyes for several seconds, feeling emotions that he doesn't even really understand, unable to put into words what just happened.

"Well, there were no interruptions." Julie says with a small grin, sliding her arms around his neck. "No Josh, no fires, no earthquakes."

Tim smirks. "I don't know…I'm pretty sure I felt the earth shaking for a minute there."

"That was just me." Julie says with a light laugh, stretching lazily beneath him, causing him to groan appreciatively as her body rubs against his.

"You tryin' to kill me, Jules?" He mutters, dropping his forehead on hers.

"Well, I was hopin' to try it slow." Julie smirks, pushing his hair back behind his ear. "If you think you can handle it."

"No worries." Tim grins, placing his lips on her's for a tender kiss as he proceeds to show her exactly how he can handle it, slowly this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well, there's my first posted love scene. How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know :D


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Hello ladies! I know, a week without updating - I apologize. Work's been busy, not to mention the normal family drama (normal for my family anyway) - and I just haven't had time. I really appreciate all the great feedback on the last chapter. Not as many 'hot' scenes in this chapter, but hopefully you ladies will enjoy it nonetheless. Let me know your thoughts. And I'm going to do my best to update a little quicker with the next chapter (as long as life doesn't get in the way :D ). So, thanks again and enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie groans, the sound of a phone ringing in another room waking her up. She slowly opens her eyes, the weight of Tim's arm thrown across her waist quickly reminding her where she is. In his bed – where she'd luckily been all night.

She lifts her head to look at the alarm clock, seeing that Sunday morning is almost gone. Slowly, as not to wake him, she twists her body around to face him, propping her head on her hand as she looks over his sleeping form. Her gaze slowly drifts over him, taking the chance to really look at him and admire all that tanned muscle.

The man was beautiful. There was no other word for it. He had called her beautiful last night, but Julie couldn't help but think that word was better suited for him.

And good in bed. Correction – great in bed, Julie thinks with a smirk. Tim had moves that Julie had heard about but never experienced. There were a few times last night that Julie felt sure they were going to catch the sheets on fire.

While the sex had been great, there was almost a sweetness to it as well. There had been so much emotion, feelings Julie hadn't spoken, nor had Tim, but both were aware of.

Needing to touch him, she reaches out and places her hand gently on his chest, running her fingers over the smooth skin, smiling as she sees his eyes slowly fluttering open.

Tim opens his eyes as he wakes up slowly, a smile covering his face as he sees Julie looking down at him.

"Mornin'." He says sleepily, placing his hand over hers, halting the movement of her fingers over his chest.

"Mornin'." She says quietly, repeating his words as she smiles down at him.

"Sleep good?" He asks, his voice sounding gravelly and beyond sexy, causing Julie to shiver as she bites her lip.

She nods. "You?" She asks with a grin.

"Pretty damn good." He drawls, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her down across his chest, bringing them almost face to face. "Pretty damn good." He mutters again, brushing his lips against her forehead as he closes his eyes.

They lay like that for several seconds, Julie sprawled over his chest as he has one arm around her waist, the other cupping her neck as his lips rest against her forehead.

"You okay?" He asks quietly, opening his eyes as she leans up to look at him.

"Never been better." Julie says softly, giving him a sweet smile, and meaning each word.

"No regrets?" He asks.

Julie shakes her head as she takes in his smirk, but also detecting the small sense of uncertainty in his eyes. How could she possibly have regrets? It was without a doubt the best night of her life thus far.

"Not a one." She says sincerely. "How 'bout you?"

"Not a one either." He says meeting her gaze, squeezing her neck gently. "Well, other than maybe doin' it a few more times last night. We should have tried for double digits." He says with a smirk, laughing as she pinches him playfully on his chest.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be able to walk today." Julie says with a laugh.

"Walking's overrated." He says with a chuckle, as he pulls her lips down to meet his in a kiss.

Tim groans loudly and Julie laughs as they hear a knock on his bedroom door.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." He mutters quietly, causing Julie to giggle as she rolls off of him, pulling the sheet up to cover herself in case someone walks in.

"Hey Tim." Josh calls from the hallway. "Tim, you awake?"

"Shit." Tim mumbles, rolling out of bed and grabbing a pair of shorts lying on the floor. "This isn't funny." He says to Julie as she continues to giggle, unable to keep the grin off of his face as he looks at her.

She shrugs. "He's your friend." She says with smirk.

Tim shakes his head, yanking the door open and blocking the doorway just as Josh is about to knock again. "What Curly?"

"Hey!" Josh says quickly, taking a step back. "Good mornin'. Sorry to bother you man. Were you and Julie already up?"

"How'd you know Julie's here?" Tim asks, running his fingers through his hair, intentionally blocking Josh's view of his bed. He'd rather not have Josh ogling Julie's naked sheet-covered body. That was for Tim's eyes only.

"Because I heard her a few times during the night. She's a moaner, that's for sure." Josh says with a laugh, nodding his head at Tim.

Tim smirks, leaning back around the door to look at Julie. He laughs as he sees her face turning red as she covers her head with the sheet, groaning as she falls back on the bed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Julie." Josh calls out. "I'm sure most of the neighbors were passed out drunk after the win, so they probably didn't hear." He says teasingly.

"Shut up, Josh." Julie says loudly from her spot under the sheet.

Tim chuckles, turning back to his friend. "What'd you want, Curly? I got a hot woman in my bed, so it better be damn good."

"Oh yeah. Jared called and invited us over this afternoon. He's having some of the guys over for an impromptu pool party. It's probably the last weekend it'll be hot enough to swim before fall officially sets in." Josh says in a rush.

"Who all's goin'?" Tim asks.

"I don't know. He said he had already called a few of the other guys on the team." Josh says with a shrug. "I already called Liza, she's on her way over here. And I called Landry too. He and Tyra are gonna meet us there."

"I don't have my swimsuit." Julie says, reappearing out from under the sheet.

"Liza's bringing your swimsuit and a change of clothes." Josh says loudly. "And she said to tell you congratulations on finally gettin' some."

Tim chuckles quietly. "We'll be ready in a bit." He says quickly, shutting the door in Josh's face before making his way back over to the bed.

"Are we gonna have to listen to sex jokes about us all day?" Julie says with a groan as Tim lies back down beside her.

"Probably." He drawls, grinning devilishly. "But ain't it worth it?" He asks, leaning over and touching his lips to hers.

She pulls back with a grin. "Definitely." She whispers, kissing him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie is all smiles later that afternoon as she, Liza, and Tyra sit along the edge of the pool, their legs floating in the water. The cool water a welcome feeling as they sit in the hot Texas sun.

After arriving at the pool party, Julie had realized that they were at the same house that they had came to for the party after the Longhorns first win. Julie had admired the large pool, complete with waterfall, that night and was glad that she was finally getting a chance to try it out.

"Julie, come on! I need details. I mean, you and Tim – that's hot!" Liza hisses loudly, kicking water playfully up at Julie.

Julie groans, shaking her head at her friend. "Liza, I'm not gonna go into details, okay? We slept together. Yes, it was hot." She says with a grin. "End of story."

"That's it? You're not gonna tell me more than that?" Liza asks quickly.

"Drop it, Liza." Tyra says. "I personally do not want to hear all about Julie and Tim having sex. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for yah Jules – you needed it, hell you both did. But I don't need to hear the details, Liza."

"Thank you." Julie says, giving Liza a look.

"Oh wow. You know what I just thought of? Out of the three of us, I'm the only one who hasn't had sex with Tim." Liza says with a giggle.

Julie laughs at the disgusted look on Tyra's face.

"Don't remind me." Tyra mutters, making a face that causes the girls to laugh even harder as she too joins in.

The girls' laughter quickly changes to a squeal, as out of no where Landry jumps over their heads and into the pool, splashing them heavily with water.

"Hey!" Julie yells, laughing as she wipes the water from her face.

"Hello ladies." Landry says with a laugh as he surfaces from underneath the water.

"Do you have a death wish?" Tyra asks with a straight face.

"Come on, baby. You know I'm just kidding." Landry says with a grin.

Julie laughs, standing up to stretch her legs, jumping as she feels someone grab her from behind.

"Where you goin', Taylor?" Tim asks, tightening his arms around her waist.

"To dry off. Your buddy down there just about drowned us." Julie says with a grin, turning in his arms to face him.

"Don't look too wet to me." He says giving her a slow once over, admiring her bikini curves. "In fact, I think you look a little warm. You might need to take a dip." He says mischievously, easily lifting her up off the ground.

"Tim! Don't you dare." Julie says seriously, trying her best to break his hold and get her feet back on the ground.

Tim laughs quietly as he wiggles his eyebrows playfully, tightening his arms around her as he jumps into the pool with Julie in his arms.

Julie comes up sputtering, opening her eyes to find Tim and the rest of the group laughing loudly. She splashes him with water, the action only causing his grin to get even bigger.

"You're dead, Riggins." Julie says with a laugh, swimming slowly toward him.

"Bring it on, Taylor." Tim challenges, laughing as Julie jumps on him, trying her best to dunk him under the water.

But her small frame is no match for Tim's muscular one, she soon finds out as try as she might, she can't get him under.

Julie sighs, momentarily giving up as she tries to catch her breath, resting her arms around Tim's neck as he leans back against the edge of the pool, supporting both of their weight.

"You givin' up?" He asks with a smirk.

"Not hardly." She says quickly. "I'll get you when you least expect it." She says with a smirk of her own.

Tim chuckles, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "We'll see about that."

"How 'bout a game of chicken?" Josh asks enthusiastically, to which everyone quickly agrees.

There are lots of laughs as they all take turns fighting one another, the girls perching on the guys' shoulders as each battles to knock the other one off and into the water.

Julie manages to throw Liza off easily, but battles for a while with Tyra. Tyra was much stronger than her, but Tim was much better than Landry at holding her up and keeping her steady.

There are even more laughs as the guys decide to try and sit on the girls' shoulders, quickly finding that doesn't work nearly as well.

The game quickly goes from just the six of them playing, to several other guys and girls joining in as well. It's not long before the entire pool party has become one big battle, with everyone laughing and cheering loudly.

A few hours later, Julie is still laughing as she and Tim finally make their way out of the pool. Julie stops along the edge, wringing the water out of her long hair as Tim steps over and grabs a couple of towels from a nearby chair.

"Here." He says, holding a towel out to her as he runs his own towel over his wet hair.

"Thanks." She says with a grin, rubbing the towel briskly over her arms. "That was fun."

"Yeah. It was." He agrees, giving her a smirk. "Have I mentioned how hot you look in that swimsuit?" He drawls, wrapping his towel around her and pulling her closer.

Julie laughs, rubbing her body against his slowly. "Yeah, a few times." She says, placing her hands on his damp chest.

"Cause you do. Look hot that is." He says with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Thanks." Julie mumbles against his lips. "You look hot too. So hot in fact, that you look like you need to take a dip." She says quickly, shoving him back into the pool.

Julie laughs at the surprised look on his face as he falls back into the water, still laughing as he resurfaces and swims over to the edge.

"I told you I'd get yah when you were least expectin' it." Julie says with a grin, taking a step back so that he can't grab her and pull her in.

Tim laughs, easily pulling himself up and out of the pool. "That was damn sneaky, Taylor." He says, shaking the water off of his body and hair.

"Well, I told you I would get yah." She says with giggle. "So, I gotcha."

Tim smirks, grabbing her before she can run off and pulling her into his arms for a hard kiss.

"Yeah, you got me, Jules." He says with a smirk, leaning his forehead against hers. "You got me good."


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Surprise - a much quicker update than last time! I told you all that I'd do my best, lol :D Many thanks to you ladies for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. It's nice to know you all are actually enjoying this Tulie fic. And as always, please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts about this chapter. So, hope you ladies have a great week and Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim sits down on a Longhorns locker room bench, running a towel over his damp chest, still wet from his long shower.

"Hell of a practice, Riggs." Josh says ambling up beside him.

Tim grunts, not bothering to comment. Practice had been grueling. Tim didn't think he'd ever enjoyed a shower as much as the one he just had.

"Coach is serious about whipping us into shape before we play Oklahoma State Saturday." Josh says with a chuckle.

Tim nods. "He's just gettin' us prepared for the road game. You and I both know the Cowboys are killers at home."

"That's true. I just hope Coach doesn't kill us before we ever actually get to play in the game." Josh says only half jokingly, sitting down beside Tim to pull his shoes on. "You heading over to Julie's now?"

"Yeah." Tim drawls, standing to pull his old jeans on his long legs. "Gonna pick her up and head over to Harper's. That band Landry keeps talking about is playin' tonight, so we're gonna go check 'em out."

"Yeah, I think me and Liza are gonna head that way later." Josh says quickly. "I'm meeting her at the library first to do some studying. When I talked to her earlier she said Julie wasn't feeling too well."

Tim nods, pulling his shirt on over his head. "Yeah, she was pretty snippy with me on the phone earlier."

"Uh-oh." Josh says with a grin, looking Tim in the eye.

"PMS." They both say at the same time, shaking their heads.

"I don't understand, Riggs. It's like a punishment from God or something." Josh says with a laugh. "They can be whiny and bitchy to us and have an excuse, but we never have an excuse. We're just assholes when we act like that. "

Tim chuckles. "It's not a punishment, Curly. It's more of a test."

"A test of what? Patience?"

"Something like that." Tim says with a smirk, sitting back down on the bench to slide his boots on his feet.

"Well, I'll pray for you man." Josh says with a chuckle, slapping Tim on the back.

"Thanks." Tim mutters, gathering his things together. "See yah, Curly."

"I'll catch you later, Riggs." Josh says, giving Tim a nod.

"Later." Tim says, turning and making his way out of the locker room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh!" Julie groans loudly, throwing several shirts down on her bed. "I have absolutely nothing to wear."

"Julie, you have more clothes than some entire third world countries." Liza says with a laugh, lying back on her bed. "And besides, you always manage to look good in whatever you wear. And God knows Tim can't keep his eyes, or his hands, off of you."

Julie sighs, shaking her head as she continues looking through her closet. "Well, maybe that's true most days, but not today. I'm on my period, I'm cramping, and I'm so damn bloated that I look like I'm pregnant." She says dramatically.

"You do _not_ look pregnant."

"You're just sayin' that because you're my friend." Julie says quickly.

Liza laughs, placing her right hand over heart and holding her left hand in the air. "Girl scouts honor."

"It's not funny, Liza. Tim's gonna be here any minute to head down to Harper's, and I don't have anything to wear." Julie whines. "And honestly, I'd expect a little more sympathy from you considering that when you were having your own little hormonal rollercoaster last week, that I was right there supporting you."

"Um, tell me again how you were supportive?" Liza asks with a grin.

"I bought you chocolate!" Julie says in huff, grabbing a blouse off a hanger and holding it up before stepping into the bathroom to try it on just as a knock sounds on the door.

"Shit! That's gotta be Tim." Julie mutters. "Get the door please." She says, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Liza laughs, shaking her head as she opens the door to find Tim standing on the other side.

"Hey Tim." Liza says with a grin, trying not to go all ditzy at the sight of all that yumminess.

"Liza." Tim drawls, giving her a smirk. "Julie ready?"

"That would be a no." Liza says with a chuckle, leaning closer to Tim. "I'm gonna give you a heads up – she's been pretty bitchy today. So, tread carefully." She whispers, stepping to the side to allow Tim into the room.

Tim grins. "Thanks for the warning." He says walking into the room, taking in the piles of clothes scattered around Julie's usually neat room.

"She can't find anything to wear. She keeps saying she looks pregnant." Liza whispers, turning quickly as Julie steps out of the bathroom. "Oh, that one looks good, Jules." She says excitedly.

"Liar." Julie says quickly, taking a few steps toward Tim.

"Hey." Tim says with a smile, placing his arms around her waist and leaning down to place a quick kiss on her lips. "You do look good."

"I'm bloated, and cramping, and look at this –" She says, pointing to a spot on her forehead. "I'm getting a zit. As if I could look any worse." She whines.

Liza clears her throat loudly, trying not to laugh. "Well, I'm gonna head to the library. Josh is probably already there. I'll see you guys later." She says quickly, giving Tim a grin over Julie's head as she closes the door.

"I really can't wear this." Julie says in a huff. "I've gotta find something else." She says, stepping out of the circle of Tim's muscular arms.

"Take your time." Tim says simply. "I'm in no hurry." He says as he shoves a pile of clothes aside to make room to lie on Julie's bed.

Tim grabs the TV remote and flips through the channels as Julie continues digging through her closet. Tim grins as he listens to Julie mumbling to herself as she repeatedly throws clothes on the bed.

"Let's try this one." Julie says to herself, sliding a knee-length green dress off of a hanger. "Though it probably won't look good either." She mumbles, taking a step toward the bathroom.

"Hey, you can try it on out here." Tim says with a smirk. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Julie snorts loudly. "I don't exactly feel like giving you a little strip tease right now, Tim." She says, her voice laced with sarcasm as she steps into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Worth a shot." He mutters to himself, turning his attention back to the TV.

It is going to be a long night if I can't manage to get her out of this mood, Tim thinks to himself with a grin. He glances up from the TV as Julie steps back out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Well?" She asks expectantly.

"I like it. It looks cute." Tim says with a nod.

"Cute? Cute?" Julie asks heatedly. "Puppies are cute. Little girls are cute. I'm a grown woman. I do not want to look cute, Tim."

Tim sighs, trying to hold back a grin as he stands up from the bed and walks toward her. He smiles, placing his arms around her waist and rocking her in a teasing way, trying to lighten her mood. "Okay, not cute then. Hot. You look hot."

"No, you already said cute. I've gotta find something else." She sighs, starting to turn back toward her closet before being stopped by Tim's hands holding her in place.

She looks so damn adorable when she's mad, he thinks to himself. Tim wants to kiss her silly, but this was important – he needed to stay on track.

"Listen to me." He drawls, widening his stance and lowering his head down to her level. "You do not look pregnant, or bloated, or any of that other shit you keep tellin' yourself. You look good, Jules. Real good." He says with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really." He says with a smirk. "You always look good. Don't I tell you that all the time?"

Julie smiles slightly. "Yeah, but I've kind of realized that your opinion doesn't really count. You're kind of biased."

"Hell, my opinion should be the only one that counts." Tim says quickly, leaning his forehead against hers. "You're my gal. To hell with what anyone else thinks. Though everyone would agree with me – you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Julie says softly, her eyes beginning to get a little misty from the sweetness of his words, and her unstable emotions.

"Don't you dare cry on me, Taylor." He says playfully, giving her a sexy smirk.

"You're so sweet." Julie says softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, noticing the grimace on his face. "Thoughtful, I meant thoughtful." She says quickly, grinning at him.

"That's better." He mutters, leaning forward and brushing his lips across hers in sweet kiss, slipping the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip and receiving a sigh from Julie.

Feeling her body all but melting into his, Tim deepens the kiss, pressing his mouth more firmly over hers. Julie leans into him, crushing her breasts against his chest as his hand begins to trace her spine before moving down to cup the firm flesh of her bottom.

Tim knew he had to stop, even though he sure as hell didn't want to. Julie had the sweetest little mouth, and he thoroughly loved getting up close and personal with it. He eventually pulls back slowly, dropping another quick, hard kiss on her lips.

As the kiss ends, Julie lays her head on his chest as he gathers her in closer, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her spine as he rests his chin on her head.

"We're gonna be late." Julie mumbles against his chest a few moments later.

"Probably."

Julie pulls back slowly, looking up at him with a small smile playing on her lips. "I really look okay?"

Tim rolls his eyes playfully, giving her a little shake. "Hot. Gorgeous. Beautiful." He says quickly, taking her by the shoulders and turning her around. "Now, get some shoes on woman." He says, swatting her on the bottom as she turns back toward the closet to grab a pair of shoes.

"Okay." She says after slipping her shoes on and grabbing her purse. "I guess I'm ready."

"Good." Tim says, taking her hand and pulling her toward the door. "Come on, we'll swing by the store on the way and pick you up some chocolate." He says with a smirk, giving her hand a squeeze.

Julie grins, leaning up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "You really are sweet."

"Okay, Grapefruit..." Tim drawls, purposely using the nickname she hates. "Don't make me call you cute again." He threatens playfully as they walk out the door.

Julie laughs, locking the door behind them before sliding her arm around his waist as the two finally make their way down to Harper's for some much-needed fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Here's another chapter for you ladies! Lots of appreciation to you all for the kind words - you ladies really make my day :D This chapter was fun to write, so hopefully it'll be fun to read. Only a couple more chapters left in this fic, so please let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Longhorns' bus travels down the interstate, Tim sits quietly watching the passing landscape as it rushes by the window. Friday afternoon had finally arrived, and the team was making the six hour drive to Tulsa for Saturday's big game against Oklahoma State.

Luckily Josh was taking a nap in the seat beside him, providing Tim with a little peace and quiet for at least part of the long ride.

Tim presses the small button on his music player, switching to the next song as he leans his head back on the seat, readjusting the small earphone in his ear.

The road games weren't his favorite. He had never been one for long trips, unless of course he was driving in his truck. He could ride around all day in it, preferably with his gal by his side.

He grins as he thinks of Julie, Liza, Tyra, and Landry making the long drive to Tulsa. Poor, poor Landry - stuck in the car with all those loud women.

Though if Tim was being honest with himself, he'd love to be right there with them. It was pretty much impossible not to be around his crazy group of friends and not find something to laugh about.

And of course being with Julie always rated pretty high on his list of favorite things – right up there with football and beer, he thinks with a smirk.

Over the past few weeks, Tim had come to the conclusion that he was pretty much crazy in love with Julie Taylor. The mere thought of such would have had him laughing out loud a few years ago, but now it was hard to imagine what he'd be doing without her in his life.

Most undoubtedly screwing around with random girls, staying drunk, and probably flunking out of school. Life definitely wouldn't be near as good as he had it right now.

The problem was he wasn't sure how to tell her he loved her. He'd only ever told one other girl that he loved them – Lyla. His first attempt at that had ended pretty badly.

He had planned a dinner complete with candles and everything. Hell, he even cooked real food – not frozen pizza or grilled cheese – but when he had said the words, she had pretty much laughed in his face and brushed him off.

While he felt pretty sure Julie wouldn't do that, he did want it to be special. Maybe he could take her to some fancy restaurant or something, as opposed to the little hole-in-the-wall diner that had become 'their spot' ever since their first date.

Then maybe a walk down by the river or something, he thinks to himself. Something a little romantic, though Tim was pretty sure he didn't know shit about being romantic.

Whatever he did, he knew it had to be special. Julie was pretty damn special herself, and he knew she deserved nothing less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why God, why?" Landry mutters softly, running his hand over his face as he drives down the interstate, with three loud females singing along with some chick music blaring from the speakers. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Julie laughs as she hears Landry 'praying' in the seat in front of her. "Landry, come on. It's not that bad. Most guys would love to be stuck in a vehicle with three highly attractive women."

"Why that is true, Julie, most guys would soon find out after riding with you all that it's a very nerve-racking experience." Landry says quickly. "I mean, seriously, when Liza was driving I honestly saw my life flash before my eyes a few times. And then, to top it off, we've been riding for a little over three hours and have already had to stop four times for y'all to take bathroom breaks." He finishes in a huff.

"Hey, I'm a good driver." Liza says with a chuckle, trying to defend herself.

"No you're not." Tyra says quickly, turning around and giving Liza a grin. "And Landry, we can't help it that we've all got small bladders, okay."

Landry laughs dryly. "Baby, it has nothing to do with that. It's the fact that every time we stop for a bathroom break, you ladies all buy another drink and bring it back to the car. Common sense says that by the time you finish that drink, it'll be time to make another stop."

"Landry, look at the bright side." Julie says quickly, leaning up to give him a quick pat on the shoulder.

Landry looks at her in the rear view mirror, waiting for her to finish. "Well? What's the bright side?"

"I don't really know, but I'm sure there is one." Julie says with a giggle, causing Landry to roll his eyes.

"We only got one hotel room for tonight, right?" Liza asks, changing the subject.

"Yep. One room with two double beds. One for the odd couple -" Julie says, motioning playfully toward Tyra and Landry. "And then I guess you and me will be bed buddies tonight, Liza." She says with a grin.

"Oh come on Jules, you're not gonna try and sneak up to Tim's room? Maybe do a little pre-game warm-up?" Liza says suggestively, making a rocking motion with her hips.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Landry says quietly, causing all the girls to laugh hysterically.

"No, no." Julie says between giggles. "One, he's in a room with three of his teammates. And two, I'm pretty sure the coaches do room checks from what he's told me in the past. I definitely wouldn't want him getting in trouble."

"Well, at least we'll all get to hang out some tonight at the hotel before the guys' curfew." Liza says quickly.

"That's if we get there before midnight." Landry says sarcastically, receiving a playful punch in the shoulder from Tyra.

"Relax." Tyra drawls. "Look, only 256 more miles to Tulsa." She says, reading a passing road sign.

Landry sighs. "That sounds like forever."

"Oh, turn the radio back up!" Julie says after a few seconds. "I love this song!"

The girls sing along to the radio as they continue down the road, with Liza interrupting a few minutes later.

"Hey guys, we need to stop at the next exit. I've really gotta pee." Liza says loudly, leaning over the front of the seat to make sure she's heard.

Landry drops his head back against the seat in a defeated gesture, sending the girls into another fit of laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many long hours in the car, the group had finally arrived in Tulsa. After checking into their hotel room, the four of them had gone out to get a quick bite to eat before returning to the hotel.

By the time they returned to the hotel, Tim and Josh had finished their mandatory dinner with the rest of the team, leaving them a few hours to hang out with their friends before curfew.

The group had decided to walk over to a small park located across the street from the hotel. The girls were reverting to their childhood days by swinging on the swings, while the boys were sitting nearby on an old merry-go-round.

Josh had brought a football, and Julie was feeling pretty sure that she was going to get roped into playing before the night was through, but she was determined to enjoy swinging on the swings for as long as she could.

"Riggins, I'm serious – it was torture." Landry says dramatically. "I think we stopped at least seven or eight times, and I was forced to listen to girly music for the entire ride."

Tim shakes his head, laughing lightly at Landry's description of the long ride to Tulsa with the girls.

"Landry, it wasn't _that_ bad." Julie says rolling her eyes playfully, giving Tim a grin as she does so.

"Yes Julie, it was." Landry says seriously.

"Well, you can always get a ride home with someone else tomorrow after the game." Liza says with a chuckle.

Landry sighs. "Yeah, I've been contemplating that." He says with a nod, causing everyone to laugh.

"Just think, Landry." Josh says with a smirk. "This time tomorrow you'll be on the road headed back to Austin, enjoying all that fun again."

"You laugh, Josh. Go ahead." Landry says quickly. "One day you will see what I mean."

"You boys gettin' nervous?" Tyra asks a few moments later as she brings her swing to a stop.

Tim shrugs. "Nah. Ready for tomorrow to get here and play, but not nervous."

"Yeah, more anxious than nervous." Josh says quickly, tossing the football from hand to hand. "We win this game, we stay undefeated, which is something we need to do if we wanna make it to the BCS championship game."

Tim nods, meeting Julie's gaze as they share a smile.

"You know what I think?" Josh asks loudly. "I think Riggins and I need a little practice." He says, tossing the ball to Tim. "How 'bout a game?"

"Ugh…" Julie groans. "I was waiting for this."

Tim smirks. "You scared, Taylor?"

"Ha!" Julie responds. "Of you? Tim, need I remind you that I've been playin' football since I could walk?" She says with a grin.

Tim stands, tilting his head to the side with a grin. "Let's see what yah got."

"I don't play football." Tyra drawls.

"Oh come on, Tyra." Josh says quickly. "Just a fun little game."

"Don't let Tyra fool you, Josh." Julie says with a grin as she stands up from her swing. "Tyra kicked some butt playin' powder puff in high school."

Tyra snorts. "Those were the days." She says sarcastically. "I'll play if we play tackle."

"I don't know…" Josh says slowly. "Tim and I don't need to get hurt. And I'll be honest Tyra, the thought of getting' tackled by you is kind of scary."

Julie laughs along with the rest of the group, taking a few steps to bring her to Tim's side, snatching the football out of his hands.

"What about teams?" Julie asks.

"Hmm…how 'bout Landry, Tim, and Liza against me, you, and Tyra." Josh says looking around the group. "That'll probably be the most even."

Tim grins. "You just want Collette on your team so you don't get knocked on your ass by a girl."

"Pretty much." Josh says with a grin, causing everyone to laugh.

"Good luck, Taylor." Tim says, giving Julie a pat on the butt as he walks by.

"Hey, watch it 33." Julie says with a grin, playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

They mark off endzones, and the game gets started. After just a couple of plays, Tim's team scores first with Tim receiving a pass from Landry in the endzone.

"Did yah see that, Taylor?" Tim asks with a smirk, sidling up beside her.

"Yeah. I saw it. Nice moves, I guess." Julie says casually. "Are those the best moves you got?" She challenges.

Tim smirks. "Jules, baby, I make my best moves in bed." He says, dropping his voice lower as he gives her a heated look.

Julie chuckles, feeling the blush come to her cheeks. "You're so full of yourself." She says with a laugh.

"You know it's true." He says with a chuckle, giving her a sexy wink as he walks back to join his team.

Julie shakes her head slightly, grinning to herself as she silently agrees with him – he definitely had some nice moves, both in and out of bed.

The game continues for a while, with a lot of laughs and a lot of good-natured trash talking from both sides.

It seemed to Julie that Tyra was thoroughly enjoying putting Landry on his butt every chance she got. Liza's short legs were no match for Josh's long ones, causing her to get tackled nearly every time her hands touched the ball.

And it seemed that every time Julie or Tim had the ball, the two of them ended up lying on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, no matter who was trying to tackle whom. Julie definitely wasn't complaining though – there were a lot worse places to be than lying underneath Tim Riggins' sexy, muscled body.

In the end, they ended up having to call a halt to the game due to Tim and Josh's team curfew. They had stopped keeping score a while ago, but Julie was pretty sure that her team scored a few more touchdowns and would have had the win.

As she and Tim slowly walk hand in hand back to the hotel, she can't help but hope that the next day's game would be a win as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim leans his head back against his seat, as the Longhorns' bus once again makes its way down the interstate, this time headed back toward Austin. He sighs as they pass a "Welcome to Austin" sign. Thank God, he thinks to himself.

The Longhorns had managed to pull off a win in overtime against the Cowboys. The game had been as rough and tough as Tim had expected, and he was glad for the extra practice and preparation that the coaches had pushed him and the team through during the week.

Tim had talked to Julie on his cell phone after he had boarded the bus. She and the rest of the group had actually managed to dodge some of the after-game traffic, and had been well on their way back to Austin when he had spoken to her.

Tim felt pretty sure that they would beat the team back. Well, unless the girls decided to make a dozen stops again like Landry predicted they would do. More than likely, she was already back at her dorm and sound asleep considering that it was nearing 1:00 in the morning.

"Curly, wake up." Tim says quietly, giving Josh a nudge as the bus pulls up to the athletic building and the players start to slowly trail off the bus.

"Huh?" Josh says, waking up slowly and glancing around. "We home?"

"Yeah." Tim drawls, gathering his things and following Josh off the bus.

While in high spirits from the win, Tim was beyond tired. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment and crash into bed. He was pretty sure he would be asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Walking slowly toward the building, he looks up to see Julie standing on the athletic building steps. She was truly a sight for sore eyes, huddled in her jacket and looking like the sweetest thing he'd ever seen.

He grins, walking toward her and dropping his bag at his feet as he wraps his arms around her, crushing her against his chest. "What are you doin' here?" He mutters into her hair.

Tim feels her shrug as she pulls back, still smiling sweetly. "I thought I'd come welcome you back after your big win. I wouldn't be able to sleep without seein' you anyway." She says, reaching up to brush her lips across his slowly. "You look give out."

Tim nods slightly. "I'm beat."

"Well come on. Let's get you home." She says softly, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You comin' home with me?" He asks hopefully, picking his bag up from the ground.

"I was planning on it. Unless you've got a problem with that." She says, biting her lip as she arches her perfectly shaped brow.

Tim smirks, throwing his arm across her shoulder. "No problem at all, Jules." He says quietly, dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head. "No problem at all."

Well, maybe I won't be doin' much sleeping tonight. At least not 'til we do a little celebrating on our own, Tim thinks to himself, giving Julie's shoulder a squeeze as they head home.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Someone Like You

A/N: Hello ladies! Thanks bunches for all the great reviews on the previous chapter. My apologies for the time between updates, but luckily I had time to tweak this chapter today. There's only one more chapter left after this one, which is kind of sad to me. I've grown to love these two :D So, for all your great support, here's a little Tim and Julie love for you ladies - Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder rumbles in the distance as Tim works leisurely under the hood of his truck, tinkering around with different parts and pieces, oblivious to the darkening skies above him.

He had parked his truck back in the far corner of the apartment parking lot, hoping to have some semi-privacy as he messed around under the hood.

There was something utterly relaxing about working on his truck. It was the best time to block everything out and concentrate on what he was doing.

It also gave him a sense of being in control. He was damn good at fixing vehicles, and he felt totally at ease and confident under the hood.

But telling Julie that he loved her was a whole other story.

Tim had thought about it over and over, pondering different ways to tell her. He had even called Jason to get his advice.

After Jason laughed for a good two or three minutes, he had managed to get it together enough to give Tim a few pointers.

First and foremost, Jason had said that it didn't matter where or when Tim said the words, because Julie wasn't going to care about any of that.

Tim had argued, saying that it had to be special. Jason had quickly responded with a ten minute lecture on how just saying the words were special enough. About two minutes into the lecture, Tim had zoned out, instead thinking up ideas of his own.

Tim had finally decided on a nice dinner and then a romantic walk down by the river. He had made reservations for the evening at one of the more high-class restaurants in Austin. After that he planned on the two of them moseying on down to the riverside, where he'd say the words and hope to God that Julie says them back.

"Or at least doesn't laugh in my face." He mutters quietly to himself, glancing at his watch to see that he has a little over an hour before he has to pick Julie up from her dorm.

Plenty of time to check that head gasket that had been making funny noises. And plenty of time to get even more nervous than he already was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Julie slowly drives toward Tim's apartment, she can't help but wonder what he's up to.

It had started earlier in the week with Liza asking if she and Tim wanted to come hiking with her and Josh on Saturday since the team didn't have a game this weekend. Tim had quickly said no, saying that he and Julie had plans.

When Julie asked what the plans were Tim had been secretive, as he'd continued to be for the rest of the week.

All Julie knew was that she was supposed to wear something nice. Tim had said that he would pick her up at her dorm, but after sitting inside by herself all day she had been desperate to get out.

After getting dressed in something 'nice' – a sleeveless black dress that showed off her toned legs and accentuated her curves – she had decided to head over to Tim's early. She was tired of being by herself.

As she pulls up to his apartment she looks around, not seeing his truck at first, but finally spotting it on the opposite end of the parking lot.

She grins as she also spots Tim leaning under the hood, the sight of faded denim covering his world-class butt almost enough to make her miss an open parking space.

Julie pulls her car into the open spot directly in front of his apartment, quickly stepping out of the car and heading toward Tim.

As she slowly makes her way toward him, she can't help but smile. Even all sweaty and greasy, the man was beyond gorgeous. She still felt like she needed to pinch herself sometimes to remind herself that she was dating Tim Riggins.

As she draws closer to him, she lets out an admiring whistle, grinning as Tim leans up from under the hood and meets her gaze.

"Wow." He mutters, giving her a slow once over as he takes in all the exposed skin and the tight-fitting dress. "Damn, Jules."

Julie grins, coming to a stop in front of him. "You like?" She asks playfully.

"Damn right." He says with a sexy smirk, leaning in to give her a kiss, paying careful attention not to touch her and get her dirty.

"You look pretty good yourself, even all greasy." She says with a little laugh. "What are you doin' parked all the way down here. I almost didn't see you."

Tim shrugs. "I pulled down here get a little privacy. All the people comin' in and out of the apartment are always wanting to stop and chat."

"By 'people' you mean the ladies." Julie says dryly, tilting her head to the side.

"Pretty much." Tim says with a smirk, wiping his hands off on his jeans. "What are you doin' here anyway? I was supposed to pick you up."

"I know, but Liza's been gone all day hiking with Josh and I was gettin' cabin fever. Really just bored out of my mind. So, I got ready a little early and decided I'd just ride over here to see you."

"Admit it, Taylor. You just can't stay away." He says confidently, giving her a grin.

Julie rolls her eyes. "Uh-huh. You keep tellin' yourself that if it makes you feel better, Tim."

Tim laughs, turning back to the truck. "Just let me screw this back on, and I'll grab a shower and then we can go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see." He responds, giving her a wink.

She shakes her head slightly, jumping as a loud clap of thunder startles her.

"Uh, we better hurry. I think it's about to storm." She says looking up at the quickly darkening sky.

"Just a sec." Tim mutters.

A few seconds later Julie feels a raindrop on her arm. She holds out her hand, and feels several more. She looks up in the air and shrieks as the sky opens up and a hard rain begins to fall.

"Tim!"

"Shit." He mutters, quickly adjusting the final part and slamming the hood as the rain continues to fall. "Come on."

Tim takes her hand, starting to jog toward his apartment building, pulling her along behind him. "Move it, Taylor."

"Excuse me, but I'm wearing heels, Tim. It's kind of hard to run in heels." She yells above the thunder, looking at him briefly to see a smirk on his face.

"I would throw you over my shoulder, but I don't want to get you dirty."

"Maybe better dirty than soaked." She mutters.

They finally reach the steps to his apartment, quickly climbing them and arriving at his door. Tim opens the door as they both fall into the apartment, Julie a little out of breath from the sprint across the parking lot.

"Well, that was fun." She says dryly.

He grins, looking at her as she stands there soaking wet, her hair plastered to her head and her dress clinging to her body.

"Come on." He says, taking her hand and leading her back to his room. "Take your dress off and we'll throw it in the dryer. Can we do that?"

"Uh, yeah, it probably wouldn't hurt it." She says. "You wanna give me a shirt or something to wear 'til it's done?"

Tim nods, grabbing an old t-shirt out of his drawer and turning back to her. "I'll grab a shower while you're waitin' on your dress to dry."

"Okay. Unzip me first." Julie says softly, turning her back to him.

She shivers as she feels Tim's hands lightly on the skin of her back, his long fingers slowly pulling the zipper down.

"Thanks." She says, slipping the dress off and turning toward Tim.

"Jesus." Tim whispers, gazing at Julie with a heated look in his eye as he takes in her lacy black underwear and bra.

Julie blushes, stepping forward to try and grab the old shirt from Tim's hands, chuckling as he holds it out of her reach.

"Tim, come on. Give me the shirt." She whines playfully.

Tim shakes his head, his eyes still glued to her body. "I don't think so, Jules. It'd be a shame to cover all that beauty up." He says quietly, his eyes finally meeting hers as he leans down to capture her lips with his own.

Julie shivers from the heat of his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers over his wet hair. Tim groans as he pulls her petite body flush against his own, deepening the kiss before shuffling toward the bed and pulling Julie down with him.

"You've got on too many clothes." Julie breathes, making quick work of his shirt before unsnapping his jeans.

"Funny. I was thinkin' the same about you." Tim smirks, unsnapping her bra and throwing it on the floor, quickly following with her underwear.

After all the clothing is resting on the floor, their lips meet once again in a hot, wet kiss. They are a tangle of arms and legs as they move against one another, their rain-dampened bodies rubbing together slowly.

Julie whimpers as Tim's mouth trails down her neck, dropping kisses on her shoulder, her collarbone, and her breasts. The sensations from his mouth causing her to cry out, as she frantically tries to pull him closer.

She whispers his name, pulling his mouth up to hers, telling him without words that she needs him now and not a second later. After quickly grabbing protection, Tim slides into her slowly, causing Julie to moan loudly.

To quiet her soft moans and muffle his own groans, Tim kisses her mouth deeply as they begin a familiar rhythm, their bodies moving against one another, seeking relief.

In no time at all, Julie feels her muscles tightening as the pleasure builds. She digs her fingertips into Tim's shoulders as she cries out with her release. The sweet sounds coming from her mouth and the feel of her hot body beneath his soon sends Tim over the edge as well as he groans with his own release.

As Tim collapses on top of her, Julie breathes deeply, overcome with so many emotions. She and Tim had had sex numerous times, but none had ever been that _hot_, that _intense_, that _meaningful_. There had been no words – just their mouths and their bodies loving one another.

Tim groans as he slowly leans up, disposing of the condom before lying back down and gathering her boneless body in his arms, cradling her against his chest as she sighs softly, smiling like a woman completely satisfied.

They lay in silence for several moments, Tim running his fingers through her damp hair as Julie makes little heart designs on Tim's chest with her fingertips.

Overcome with emotion, Julie decides to take the plunge and say the words that she's been feeling for weeks, but has been too scared to say.

"I love you." She says softly, not meeting his gaze as she continues tracing hearts on his solid chest.

"What?" He asks, the question rumbling in his chest beneath her cheek.

Julie leans up, meeting his gaze. "I love you."

Tim smiles slowly, shaking his head slightly. "Damn it, Jules."

"Well…" Julie says slowly. "Not the response I was hopin' for." She says, biting her lip.

"No. I didn't mean it like that." Tim says quickly, placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her face closer to his. "I just, I had this whole plan for tonight – a romantic dinner at a swanky restaurant and then a stroll down by the river. That's where I was gonna tell you that I love you. I had it all planned out."

"That was your surprise?"

"Yeah."

"Tim, that's so sweet." She whispers, feeling the tears come to her eyes. "But I don't need all of that."

"Yeah, that's what Six said." He says with a smirk.

"You asked Jason?"

Tim nods, squeezing her neck lightly. "Yeah."

"Well, he's a pretty smart guy. As sweet as all your plans are, you just need to say the words. That's all I need."

Tim nods again, giving her a smile.

"So say them." Julie says quickly, biting her lip.

"I love you." Tim says softly, his eyes gazing into hers. "I really do, Jules."

"I love you too." She replies, leaning down to brush her lips across his sweetly. "Just remember who said it first." She says with a chuckle.

Tim laughs, rolling over on top of her as he proceeds to show her with his words and his actions just how much he does love her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Someone Like You

AN: Ah, the final chapter! Kind of bittersweet, but hopefully you ladies will like it. As always, Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie feels her legs trembling, partly from the cold and partly from nerves, as she watches Tim and the Longhorns facing the Texas Tech Red Raiders in their last regular season game.

Texas Tech was the Longhorns biggest rivalry, so it was huge that they pull off a win. On top of that, the Longhorns were ranked number one in the BCS standings, and with a win today, they were pretty much guaranteed a shot at the championship.

The game was currently tied at twenty-one all, with a little over three minutes to play in the fourth quarter. Julie was really hoping that the Longhorns scored. She wasn't sure if her nerves could take the game going into overtime.

"Ah hell! What kind of call was that ref!" Eric yells loudly from his spot beside her, running his fingers through his wild hair.

"Get some damn glasses!" Billy yells angrily toward the field.

Julie meets Tami's eyes, both smiling as they shake their heads.

Tim had managed to finagle four tickets on the 50-yard line for the big game. Tami and Eric had quickly taken two, with Billy taking the other. Julie had chosen the extra seat with her parents, foregoing her usual student ticket behind the endzone. Tyra, Landry, and Liza would just have to watch this one on their own.

"Alright, alright." Eric says, clapping his hands as the Longhorns' defense holds off the Raiders' offense on a fourth down, causing them to give up possession of the ball.

"I don't think I can watch this." Julie mutters, rubbing her hands together quickly to try and warm them up.

Her gaze quickly finds Tim as he runs onto the field, taking his stance on the line. Julie could practically feel his energy and intensity all the way up in the stands.

As the ball is snapped, Tim tackles the player in front of him with a quickness that was still a little shocking to Julie at times, easily laying him on the ground to make way for the Longhorns' running back to pick up several yards for a first down.

"Woohoo!" Julie cheers, linking arms with her mother as they jump up and down.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." Billy says loudly, turning to give Julie and her parents a huge grin.

"Tim is playing awesome today." Tami says with a grin, giving Julie's arm a squeeze.

Julie nods, smiling proudly as she turns her gaze back down to the field.

Play after play brings the Longhorns closer and closer to the endzone as the seconds dwindle down on the clock.

"Please God, Please God." Julie murmurs quietly, watching as Tim takes his place on the line for the last play of the game.

She blocks out the sounds of her father and Billy yelling loudly along with thousands of other fans, focusing intently on the ball as it is snapped to the quarterback and handed off to Josh, who makes it look easy as he runs the ball in for a touchdown.

Ha! Josh had scored the winning touchdown. Julie was sure that Liza was going crazy in her seat right about now.

Julie laughs as she is enveloped in a huge hug by her mother, followed by her father. Hell, she even ends up hugging Billy – something she never imagined doing. Everyone is ecstatic as they cheer along with the rest of the Longhorn fans.

Julie watches Tim on the field as he celebrates with his teammates. She laughs as she sees him pick Josh up and shake him playfully, no doubt congratulating him on that last run. After placing Josh on the ground, Tim turns toward the stands. Julie watches as his eyes scan the crowd quickly, finally falling on Julie.

He grins widely, raising his helmet in the air. Julie laughs, waving at him wildly as Billy and her parents do the same. She didn't think she'd ever seen him more happy than he was right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd like to make a toast." Eric says later that evening as he holds up his bottle of beer from his end of the long table.

After the exciting day, everyone had gathered to have dinner and celebrate the big win. Tim and Josh were on cloud nine, and everyone else was pretty darn close.

"That was one hell of a game you boys played today." Eric says with a grin, motioning to Tim and Josh. "Y'all deserved it, no doubt about that. So here's to you boys, and to being here with friends and family. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone echoes happily, clinking their glasses and bottles together before settling back into their excited chatter.

Julie glances around the table at the odd assortment of people. Her parents, Billy, and Tim were seated to her left, while Tyra, Landry, Liza, and Josh were seated to her right. She honestly couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be right now than surrounded by the people that she loved the most.

"Hey." Tim says quietly, taking her hand underneath the table. "You okay?"

Julie nods, giving him a sweet smile. "Never been better." She says truthfully.

"Me too." He says with a smirk, giving her hand a squeeze as he looks down at her.

Julie feels her heart squeeze a little as she looks at him. She never imagined that she would feel this strongly about someone, especially not the gorgeous man in front of her. She loved him so much, and the great thing was she knew that he loved her just as much. Julie had no doubt that she and Tim would probably spend the rest of their lives together.

She wasn't crazy. She knew they were young and that they both had their own dreams and their own goals, and Julie sure wasn't planning on settling down anytime soon. There were places she wanted to go and things she wanted to do. But she knew in her heart that come what may, she and Tim would stay together.

As she glances back up at Tim, she finds him watching her. The look in his eye is almost as if he can read her thoughts as he leans down and places a brief but tender kiss on her lips. A simple kiss, but one filled with so much meaning. He didn't need to say the words as he squeezed her hand. She knew how much he loved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye!" Julie calls as she watches her parents driving away.

After spending hours inside the restaurant laughing and enjoying the company, Tami and Eric had finally said that they needed to be heading home. Billy had quickly seconded that notion, stating that Mindy was probably already wondering where the hell he was.

Their friends had headed off after dinner, leaving Tim and Julie to say goodbye to their families, both promising that they would be home to visit very soon.

As Julie waves goodbye to her parents, she feels Tim place his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"That was nice." Julie says softly.

"What?"

"Seeing our family. The whole dinner. Being able to celebrate with the people you love." Julie says as she turns in his arms, facing him as she wraps her arms around his waist.

Tim nods. "Yeah. It was." He says as he drops a quick kiss on her forehead.

The two make their way toward Tim's truck. With Julie sitting by his side, Tim starts the truck and backs out of his parking space. As he starts to make his way out of the parking lot, a young blonde woman steps off of the curb in front of the truck, causing Tim to slam on the brakes.

"Shit." He mutters, watching as the young woman waves, slightly embarrassed as she makes her way toward her car.

Julie giggles as Tim maneuvers the truck out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"What are you laughin' at?"

"I was just thinking…" Julie says with a grin.

"That's not good." He says dryly, chuckling as she hits him in the shoulder.

"I was thinking that I'm glad you didn't come closer to hitting that girl. You know what happened the last time you almost ran over somebody." Julie smirks, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Tim grins, placing his hand on Julie's leg and giving her an appreciative squeeze. "Yeah, Grapefruit. I know." He says softly.

The last time he almost ran over someone, he ended up falling head over heels in love with them.

"No worries, Jules." He says with a smirk.

Julie smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder, feeling totally content and absolutely in love.

"I don't have a single one." She whispers softly as the two of them head off into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: The End! I hope you ladies enjoyed this chapter. I'm so very thankful for all the great feedback, alerts, and favorites for this story. It's kind of mind boggling when I think of all the support I got. So, thank you all so, so much! I'm sad to see this one end, but I've got some ideas floating around my head for another story.

I wanted to get you ladies opinion on what you'd like to see next. I have ideas for a Tim/Julie high school story, a Tim/Julie adult story, or a Tim/OC story (ducks from flying objects thrown by rabid Tulie fans, lol). I sure don't want to write something that you ladies aren't interested in reading, so please let me know your thoughts either by reviewing or Private Message.

Again, thanks so much for all the great feedback - you ladies are awesome :D


End file.
